My Pokemon Adventures Dares and Questionares
by alya17
Summary: A Place where you can sent your questions and dares to your favorite Pokemon Adventures characters! Please sent your dares from K-T ratings! Rating T with some foul languages and some violence. Contains some OC's and a mention crossover.
1. Hello Everyone!

_I like the Dare and Questionare series from Leaf Silicon so I made another story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon series._

* * *

**Me**: Hi there everyone!

**Meganium**: Mega.

**Me**: And welcome to "My Pokemon Adventures Dares and Questionares".

**Meganium**: Mega Mega!

**Me**: Before we start, lets meet with other cast!=opens a curtain=

**Red**: Hi there!

**Blue**: Sup.

**Green**: Helloooo!

**Yellow**: I'm like to be here.

**Gold**: Could we date girls?=I told my Meganium to use Body Slam on him=Ouch..

**Silver**:…um..Hi?

**Crystal**: Please to see you guys!

**Ruby**: Wow! This place is BEAUTIFUL!

**Me**:=blushes=

**Sapphire**: Of course! This is a studio ya know.

**Emerald**: Hi Hi!

**Diamond**: =munching on his cookie= Hello!

**Pearl**: Hi everyone!

**Platinum**: Nice to meet everyone here.

**Me**: Okay then, before I started the dare, I have a question for everyone here.

**Everyone**: Ooooooh….

**Me**: The question is: What do you guys really really think of me? And don't lie, okay.

**Emerald**: Why do we have to answer that stupid question?

**Me**: Because…if you don't I might have to use Blast Burn on you with my Typhlosion.

**Emerald**:=shrinks= O..kay..

**Me**: Then, let the answer out!

**Red**: You're nice.

**Blue**: You're annoying than Pesky girl=I slapped him=Ouch..

**Me**: You're just lied to me and now answer the truth.

**Blue**: Why do I have to answer that?

**Me**:=cries out=

**Blue**:=trying to calm me down= O-okay okay!=take a deep breath= You're..=starts to blush=very..cute.

**Me**:=blush even harder= well..next one..

**Green**: You're sooo sweet!

**Yellow**: You're a good girl.

**Gold**: You're veryyy hot!

**Silver**: You're smart..enough..

**Crystal**: You're not a pervert like Gold.

**Me**: Well..next

**Ruby**: You're sooo cute and pretty rather than Sapphire.

**Sapphire**: HEY!

**Me**: Don't fight in here guys! well, Sapphire how do you think of me?

**Sapphire**: You're kinda..smart..

**Emerald**: You're taller than me and older..

**Me**: Actually.. I'm one year younger than you.. and next..

**Diamond**: You're a very good cook=munch down the Pizza I'm make earlier=

**Me**: Where do you get those Pizza?

**Diamond**: On your dining room.

**Me**: Well.. next..

**Pearl**: You're not annoying like Platinum.

**Platinum**: You're very like boys.

**Me**: Well..=blushes=kinda like that..

**Platinum**: Oooh..

**Me**: Next Question! Which one of you like me?=starts to hop around=

**Everyone**:=no one raises their hand=

**Me**:=neglected=oh.. looks like no one ever likes me anymore..

**Red**: No.. i.. I liked you.

**Gold**: Me too!

**Ruby**: I like you too!

**Diamond**: For the Pizza, I like you too!

**Me**:=cries in joy and start to hug Red, Gold, Ruby and Diamond= Oh thank you veryyy much! and you too senior Red!=kiss on his cheek and causing him to blush=

**Yellow**:=face start to turn into red= HEY!

**Me**:=wipes off the tears= well, next time there is dare coming up so, bye bye everyone!

**Meganium**: Mega!

* * *

**A/N**: **Please sent me your dares through the review but only K-T ratings!^^**


	2. The Dares begin!

_Disc: I don't own Pokemon Adventures._

* * *

**Me**: Welcome back to "My Pokemon Adventures Dares and Questionares"!

**Meganium**: Mega Mega!

**Me**: Before we start the dares, I want you guys to meet someone special here!

**Everyone**: Ooooo… who is that?

**Me**: Glad you guys asked! Hey Nayla! You can come out now!

**Nayla**:=comes in from the front door with white smoke in it= Yeah Yeah! I know that already, geez!

**Red**: Who is that?

**Me**: Everyone, meet my cousin, Nayla.

**DexHolders**: SHE IS YOUR WHAT!

**Nayla**: Wow! You do have a lot of noisy friends in here.

**Me**: Don't be too sarcastic about it. Besides that, I know you already move to a far far city from my town.

**Sapphire**: You mean.. she has been lived here.. from how many years?

**Me**: Well.. I forgot how many years…=try to think hardly=

**Nayla**: Um.. its only five years I lived here.

**Me**: Oh yeah! thanks a lot for noticing it for me!=start to hold Nayla's hand and shake it up and down=

**Nayla**: Sorry for my cousin's forgetting habits, she sometimes does that.

**Me**: Nayla! Stop embarrassing me in front of them!

**Nayla**: Really.. I supposed I had to think that.

**Me**:=fumes=

**Red**: Don't worry Alya..

**Nayla**: Hey. Who is he?

**Me**: Um.. a friend and don't think that he is my boyfriend because he is waaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyy to oooooooolddddd for me.

**Nayla**: Of course I know he is not your boyfriend, besides you already have one=smirks evilly=

**Me**:=face start turning red= Don't you dare say his name!

**Gold**: Who is Alya's boyfriend anyway?

**Nayla**: Glad you ask! His name is..=I covered her mouth=

**Me**: Well.. do you have any dare for everyone in here.. Nayla?

**Nayla**: Of course my tomboyish cousin, **Everyone including you, Alya, I dare you to tell who do you have a crush on someone or someone you like**.

**Me**: Does that includes you too?

**Nayla**: Of course not!

**Me**: Well, let's do it everybody. First up, Red.

**Red**: I had a crush on Yellow.

**Blue**: …=I slap him= Ouch.. okay! Green..

**Green**:=blush= Blue of course!

**Yellow**: Red and Blue.

**Gold**: Every girls except Crystal.

**Crystal**:=glares on Gold=

**Silver**: Green.

**Crystal**: Well, I think any boys except Gold of course.

**Gold**: Hey!

**Crystal**: That's true.

**Ruby**: Alya of course! And Sapphire, too!

**Me and Sapphire**:=blushes=

**Sapphire**: I like Ruby!

**Emerald**: SENIOR CRYSTAL!

**Diamond**:=munching down the muffin= Platinum.

**Pearl**: I don't have someone I like!=I hit him with a paperfan and start angry= Okay! okay! I like Platinum! So there! Happy!

**Diamond**:=shocked=

**Platinum**: Maybe Diamond or..or Pearl=blushes=

**Me**: I like Red, Blue, Gold, Silver, Ruby, Emerald, Diamond and Pearl.

**Nayla**: Are you forgetting someone, Alya?=grin=

**Me**: No way! I don't wanna tell his name!

**Red**:=pleading me with a puppy dog face= Please.. could you tell who is he?

**Me**: No way! I won't tell him even with that old trick!

**The rest of the boy Dexholder**:=acting same as Red did=

**Me**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I COULDN'T STAND IT! FINE! HIS NAME IS *****!

**Dexholders**: Come again?

**Me**: I already told you! His name is A**a

**Nayla**: Ugh! Could you be more stupid! His name is ARA!

**Me**: Noooooo! That's it! Thanks to you! Everyone knew my secret even my whole classroom knows it!

**Nayla**: Don't worry! Besides, do you even wan't to dare someone here?

**Me**: Oh yeah! let's go with the dares! Ooooh.. looks like we have our first reviewer here. Let's see **Blazengirl410- I dare Gold to eat 5 Pizzas without **. Looks like this is for you senior Gold.

**Gold**: Yeah Yeah, I know that but… HOW COULD I EAT PIZZA WITHOUT SHOPPING!

**Me**: That's why I prepared for it=opens the fridge and give Gold five Pizzas=

**Gold**: Don't you have to cook it first?

**Me**: Don't worry Goldy, it's already warm and nice so eat before I told Crystal to use Frenzy Plant on you!

**Gold**: Fine! Geez..

=Five minutes later=

* * *

**Gold**: I'm..I'm done..=face start to turn green= I have to go to the restroom!

**Me**: Poor senior Gold, okay then the next dare still from Blazengirl410-**I dare all the other girls to give gold a makeover. Using tons of make-up, and put him in a dress. :P. **Okay girls! Prepared those make-ups.

**Girls Dexholder**: As you wish, princess=carry a make-up box for each=

**Gold**:=out of restroom= Aaaahh.. that's better. What with the girls carrying a make-up box?

**Me**: Annnnnnnddddddd…. GO!

**Girls Dexholder**:=start to tackle Gold and use the make-up on him=

**Gold**: What the?

**Me**: Don't forget this too?=hands the girls the dress=

=Five Minutes later..=

* * *

**Yellow**: We are finish!

**Me**: Ok! Let see what happen to Gold.

**Gold**:=wearing a black dress with long black sleeve and ribbons on his head and using make-up too= I HATE YOU!

**Me**: I think that's all for today! BYE!

**Meganium**: Mega!

* * *

**A/N: My name and my cousin's name are Indonesian related so **

**Please review and SENT OUT YOUR DARES! K-T only!**


	3. Visit from a friend

_Yay! Two more reviews!_

_Disc: I don't own Pokemon Adventures!_

* * *

**Me**: Welcome back again everyone in "My Pokemon Adventure's Dares and Questionares".

**Meganium**: Meganium!

**Me**: Today I have two new reviewers and I have a special guest for everyone here, again!

**Everyone**: Really! Who is it?

**Me**: You can come out now!

**Leaf**: =comes out from the door with Infernape behind her= Hiya!

**Dexholders**:=gulp= LEAF!

**Me**: Looks like you guys know her very well aren't you?

**Gold**:=whispers to me= Why do you invite her here?

**Leaf**:=hears Gold whispering= Isn't it obvious.. ive become her Co-host today! Right Alya?

**Me**: She is right!

**Leaf**: Besides that=glares at Gold= its your fault I drowned at the pool at the last chapter in my fic*.

**Gold**:=shrinks= Yeah…

**Me**: Don't fighting in here guys! let's go with the dares now! Let see.. it's look like is from your cousin Joy, Leaf.

**Leaf**:=being Sarcastic= Yeah I know that! (and I don't care about it).

**Me**: **Platinum-Kiss…Pearl..**

**Pearl**: Huh?

**Me**: **On..the LIPS!**=starts to laugh uncontrollably=

**Nayla**: What's with you?

**Me**: Oohh…N-nothing.. so, DO IT ALREADY PEARL!

**Pearl** **& Platinum**:=kiss and start to blush=

**Leaf**: Looks like they going to have spare sometime..

**Me**: Youre okay, Dia-niichan?

**Diamond**:=cries heavily= WHY! WHY I DON'T GET TO KISS PLATINUM!

**Leaf**: What a crybaby than Joy is.

**Everyone**:=sweatdrop=

**Me**: Okay.. next up is **Alya-I dare you to burn Dia's food!** WOW! My first Dare! =start to take Dia's food= I'm sorry to do this Dia-niichan..=start to called out Typhlosion and used Flamethrower to burn Dia's food while Diamond cries heavily again=

**Leaf**: Okay.. Dia is more crybaby than Joy is.

**Nayla**: Are you really like saying that?

**Leaf**: Well, sometimes if I had to annoy someone.

**Nayla**:=sweatdrop= Right..=twitches her eyebrow=

**Me**: Well next one is for Red-niisan.

**Red**: Yippe!

**Leaf**: Don't yippe for it Red.

**Me**:….

**Nayla**: What's wrong?

**Me**:=about to laugh=Pftt..=start to laugh=** RED HAVE TO WEAR A DRESS!**

**Red**:=vein popped on his forehead= WHY YOU HAVE TO LAUGH?

**Nayla**: Don't worry Red.. a dare is a dare so..=give Red the dress= go get dressed in that.

**Red**:=sighs= fine..=goes to the restroom=

**Me**: I couldn't wait to see Red-niisan wearing a dress!=starry eyes appear on my eyes=

**Leaf**: What exactly the dress is?

**Nayla**: Oh you'll notice it later=smirk evilly=

**Leaf**:=start to step backward from Nayla=

=Seven minutes later=

**Red**:=comes out of the restroom wearing a red Lolita dress with white frills on it, a red bandana, white pantyhose and red shoes= there.. HAPPY!

**Me**: I'm glad I like it!=I take a camera from my bag and start to take a picture of Red=

**Ruby**: Wow! You are soooo beautiful senior Red!

**Me**: Now let's get back to the next dare!

**Leaf**: Could I do my dare now, Alya?

**Me**: I'll be happy for it.^^

**Leaf**:=start to stare evilly at Gold=

**Gold**:=shiver= W-why are you st-staring a-at m-me li-like tha-that?

**Leaf**: Nothing=lift Gold= JUST FOR A PAYBACK!=throw Gold onto the swimming pool=

**Me**: I'll give that a 10!=shows a sign with 10 on it=

**Meganium**: Mega Mega!=shows a sign too but with 9.5 on it=

**Gold**: I HATE YOU LEAF!

**Leaf**: Thanks very much for that.

**Me**: Then the next dare is for Dia-niichan and still from Leaf-chan, **The Dare is to go on diet with only vegetables for…15 chapters. **Poor.. Dia-niichan.

**Diamond**: YOU ARE MEAN, LEAF!

**Leaf**: Yeah, I know.

**Me**: Um.. The next dare is from a new reviewer! **DAMLWinner, Gold-I'm ****pretty sure your a perv :P Don`t hit on a girl for the ENTIER chapter.**

**Gold**: WHAT!

**Me**: I think that's all for this chapter folks! So please goodbye and..

**Dexholders, Nayla and Leaf**: See you next chapter!

**Meganium**: Mega Meganium!

**Infernape**: Nape!

* * *

*Read Leaf's Pokemon Adventures Dares and Questionares chapter 12.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW AND SENT THE DARES!**


	4. What the? Daring Kiss!

_Disc: I DON'T OWN POKEMON ADVENTURES SERIES!_

* * *

**Me**: Hello! Welcome back to "My Pokemon Adventure's Dares and Questionares"!

**Meganium**: Meganium!

**Gold**: I still can't believe Leaf throw me into the pool and I couldn't hit any girl for entire chapter!

**Leaf**: Well that's a dare you know.

**Gold**: I KNOW THAT! YOU-YOU DAUGHTER OF-=Leaf hits Gold with her gigantic hammer=

**Me**:=stared in shock=

**Leaf**: That's what you get for using foul language in this chapter.

**Gold**:=whisper= I hate you ,Leaf!

**Nayla**: Alya, I think its time to go to the dares now ain't it?

**Me**: Yeah.. Okay! our first dare is still from Joy, again. **Platinum and Pearl, kiss on the lips again..**

**Platinum & Pearl**:=blushes hard= Wha-what?

**Me**: **And Dia have to watch every second of it and make it a long one**. Wow, you're cousin is really evil isn't it Leaf?

**Leaf**: Yeah, I know that.

**Me**: Looks like you gotta do it Pearl-niichan and Platinum.

**Platinum**:=blushes= o-oka-kay…=gets closer to Pearl=

**Pearl**:=blushing really hard and close his eyes to wait until Platinum close to him=

**Diamond**: I don't wanna look it.

**Me**: Well.. you have to do it Dia-niichan.

**Nayla**: I don't wanna look this, too=close her eyes using her hand=

**Pearl & Platinum**:=kiss=

**Me**:=twitches my eyebrow= Euww… I hate to seeing this=get back on Red=

**Red**:=sweatdrop= Don't worry Alya, I tell you when it's over.

**Platinum & Pearl**:=done kiss and blushes really really hard=

**Leaf**: Well, you seeing it folks! The big great Kiss!

**Diamond**:=looks like going to faint=

**Me**:=holding Diamond on to my lap= Are you okay Dia-niichan?

**Diamond**:=blushes= I am now=sleep on my lap while I blushes=

**Nayla**:=take a picture of Diamond sleeping on my lap=

**Me**:=face start to turn red= HEY! Don't do that Nayla!

**Nayla**: What? I have to take it so I can see this on to the whole classroom.

**Me**:=face start to turn really red=

**Nayla**:=giggle= Of course not, I'm doing it for fun.

* * *

**Me**:=sighs= Okay, then… =stared hardly on the paper= Joy want's the picture of Red wearing the dress?

**Leaf**: Yeah… she texted me like that. Do you have the picture anyway?

**Me**: Of course I do!=hands Leaf an envelope with Red's picture on it=Here you go.

**Leaf**: Thanks a lot!

**Red**:=face start to turn red= Why do you do that, Alya?

**Me**: Well that's what Joy wants,=tears start to fall from my eyes=

**Red**:=trying to calm me down= Wa-wait a-a mi-minute! I do-don't mean to hu-hurt you!

**Me**:=wipes the tear of me= I'm not crying..i-I'm just sleepy.. that's all.

**Nayla**: That's maybe because of you sleeping on 10 PM last night.

**Me**:=fumes=

**Nayla**: Well, looks like I have a dare for you guys.

**Me**:=stared at Nayla= A-a da-dare?

**Nayla**: Of course! **I dare Red and Diamond to kiss Alya on the cheek**. Isn't it grateful?

**Me**:=blushes= E..eh..?

**Red**:=blushes= well, a dare is a dare like she said=kiss me on the cheek and start to blush very hard=

**Diamond**:=kiss me on the cheek and blushes really hard=

**Me**:=wrapped my hands on Red and Diamond's neck and pull them back and I'm blush= I like you guys!

**Nayla**: They look like couples, I am soo happy!=tears of joy comes out from her eyes=

**Leaf**: Don't get flooding in the studio.

**Me**: Looks like that's all for the chapter so see you gu-=a 11-year old girl fall down from the door= E..eh?

**Girl**: Ouch..

* * *

**A/N: Do you want to know who the girl is? Read later on the next chapter!**

**REVIEW AND SENT YOUR DARES TO ME!**


	5. 2 New Co Host!

_Disc: I DON'T OWN POKEMON ADVENTURES SERIES….except my 2 OC's_

* * *

**Me**: What the?

**Girl**: Oopsie.. looks like I went too far. =sticks her tongue on=

**Emerald**: WHO ARE YOU? AND WHY DO YOU TRESPASS HERE?

**Girl**: I-I am soooo sorry for that…so please do-don't hu-hurt m-mme…

**Me**: It's okay, Emerald-niisan.

**Diamond**: So who is she anyway?

**Me**:=sighs= Everyone, I want you to meet, Ai. She is a friend of mine and she is going to be my Co-host.

**Everyone**:=stared at shocked= Eeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

**Ai**: Hi.. there everyone?=wave her hand to everyone=

**Everyone**:=jawsdropped=

**Ai**: I'm sorry to interupped , Alya-chan.

**Me**: That's okay! besides that, where is your brother?

**Ai**: Eh!=shook her head right and left= I think the last time I saw him besides me during I fell down from the door.

**Voice**: If you looking for me I am right her.

**Everyone**:=turn their head and saw a 13-year old boy sitting in the sofa reading a book=

**Me**: DAIKI!

**Daiki**:=turn his head to everyone= Oh hi, Alya.

**Me**: Don't "hi" me! Why you always appearing before telling me!

**Ai**: Alya-chan.. calm down…

**Daiki**: Because I'm lazy to say that, so why?

**Me**:=I become really angry at him= Why y-you!=about to punch Daiki but Red hold me off=

**Red**: Calm down… Alya.

**Nayla**: Yeah! besides that we know you really hate him, so don't get angry with him.

**Daiki**: Great! Now the short one defend me, how interesting.

**Nayla**:=start become really angry and about to punch Daiki but Blue hold her off= Ah, come on Blue! I'm going to punch him=punches in the air=.

**Blue**: Wil you..stop it already..?=dodges Nayla's punches=

**Meganium**: Mega…NIUM!=releases Frenzy Plant on me, Nayla, Red and Blue=

**Red**:=stared in shock= That's one big plant that I know.

**Nayla**: And it's almost hit me and Alya badly.

**Me**: So you want us to stop fighting aren't you?

**Meganium**: Mega!

**Me**: You are a good boy! Here!=gives Meganium a Rawst berry=

**Ai**: I'm sorry for my brother's behavior. I am soooooo sorry!

**Me**: That's okay, Ai-chan!

**Leaf**: Let's get back to the dares, Alya!

**Me**: Oh yeah! This dare is from…Joy, again. **Diamond-Get slapped by Platinum, hard**.

**Diamond**: WHY! WHY! WHY DO I HAVE TO DESERVE THIS!

**Ai & Me**:=sweatdrop=

**Daiki**: Oh great! I couldn't wait to see it!

**Me**: You really are cold-hearted.

**Platinum**: I'm very sorry for this!=slap Dia's face really hard and sent him until hit his head on the wall=

**Diamond**:= a bump appears from his head and a red handprint seen in his cheek=

**Me**:=ran to Diamond= Are you okay, Dia-niichan?=holding Dia's head on my lap=

**Diamond**: I am now=unconscious on my lap=

**Daiki**:=take a picture of me and Diamond=

**Ai**: Why are you taking a picture?

**Daiki**: Nothing.

* * *

**Me**:=stands up= Okay! the next dare is from a new reviewer! Oooh… it's from **Teh Dilbert San, Gold- Go into the huge tank of Beedrills and stay there for the rest of the chapter**.

**Gold**: WHAT! NO WAY I'M GOING INTO THAT TANK!

**Leaf**: Well you have to do it, or else!=lift her hammer up=

**Gold**:=wimpers= O..kay..

**Me**:=opens curtain and reveal a huge tank with Beedrills inside of it and went up to the tank with Gold= So… do it then!=pushes Gold into the tank=

**Gold**: AAHHHHHHH!=falls down into the tank and get hit by bunch of Beedrills=

**Nayla & Ai**: Is he'll going to be fine?

**Me**: Don't worry! Some of the Beedrills are mine so they won't hurt him.

**Daiki**: And most of it are wild.

**Me**:=sweatdrop= Oh.. yeah…

**Leaf**: Oh I like it when he got hit by Beedrill's stings.

**Gold**: I HATE YOU, LEAF! AND YOU TOO, ALYA!

**Me**: I'm sorry!

**Daiki**:=take a picture of Gold get hit by Beedrill's Twinneedle=

**Leaf**: Music to my ears.

**Me**: Okay then! There is a question for you guys from **DAML Winner, All Dex Holders- Do you like your anime counterpart? **, Okay! For Green-neechan, Yellow-neechan and Emerald-niisan shouldn't have to answer because I know you guys don't have any anime counterparts.

**Green, Yellow & Emerald**:=sighs= Yeah..

**Me**: First up is.. Red-niisan!

**Red**: Maybe..

**Blue**: A little bit..

**Gold**: I DON'T KNOW!=hit by Beedrill's stings= OUCH!

**Silver**: I don't know either..

**Crystal**: Well.. maybe I like my anime counterpart..

**Ruby**: Maybe..

**Sapphire**: I like it!

**Diamond**: Um…. I like cookies…

**Everyone**:=sweatdrops=

**Pearl**: He almost looks like me!

**Platinum**: I really like it!

**Me**: Then.. is any of you guys have a dare?

**Ai**:=raises her hand= I do!

**Me**: So what's the dare?

**Ai**: Um..=blushes= **I dare Alya-chan to tell everyone her big SECRET!**

**Me**: Eh!

**Ai**: I'm sooo sorry!

**Me**:=sighs= Okay! well…=take a deep breath= I.. I…=blushes= I… i…

**Everyone**: JUST TELL US ALREADY!

**Me**: Okay! I like every boys in here! So there! Happy, now!

**All the boys except Daiki**:=blushes=

**Me**:=blushes too and sighs= before we end this chapter.. the next dare or maybe like a question from Leaf-chan.. **Dexholders-What do you want for Christmas?**

**Red**: Maybe a new hat.. I think…

**Blue**: I don't know..

**Green**: I want a pretty bracelet!

**Yellow**: Same as Green and I want a new hat, too!

**Gold**:=still running from the Beedrills= I WANT A BICYCLE!

**Silver**: Um.. a handkerchief..

**Crystal**: I want all the Pokeballs from Hoenn and Sinnoh!

**Ruby**: I want a new stitching kit!

**Nayla**:=sweatdrop= You really like a girl..

**Sapphire**: I think I want a dress!

**Emerald**: I want a book!

**Diamond**: I want a cake!=Leaf glares at Diamond= I mean I want a cake for later…

**Pearl**: I want a paperfan!

**Me**: What will you do with a paperfan?

**Pearl**: Nothing.

**Platinum**: I want a lots of book.

**Me**: I think that's all for this chapter!

**Ai & Daiki**: So see you later..

**Dexholders, Nayla & Leaf**: Next chapter!

**Meganium**: Mega!

**Infernape**: Nape!

**Gold**: WHO WILL HELP ME GET OUT OF THIS!

**Everyone**:=ignore his scream=

* * *

**A/N: Ai and Daiki is my OC and also I want to make a Christmas special chapter so review if you want to or not and SENT YOUR DARES!**


	6. The Christmas Special and Battle!

_Disc: I don't own Pokemon Adventures series except I own my 2 OC's…_

* * *

**Everyone**: =sleeping=

**Me**:=slams the door open= I'M BACK!

**Nayla**:=wakes up and rubbed her eyes= What took you guys sooo long…?

**Me**: Oh! I did shopping with Ai and Daiki for Christmas party… aren't you suppose to buy something for Christmas, Nayla?

**Nayla**:=open her eyes wide= OH YEAH! I'm totally forgot about it!=rans out of the studio=

**Red**: isn't the mall suppose to close this time?

**Me**: Do I look know about it? (Or care?)

**Diamond**: And where is Leaf?

**Me**: I don't know, I think she just left out for no reason.

**Gold & Diamond**:=sighs in relief=

**Ai**: I think she will be back soon enough.

**Gold & Diamond**:=gasp=

**Blue**: How many did you bought anyway?

**Me**: Well.. not much…

**Daiki**:=comes in with many bags in his hand=

**Ruby**:=comes in with many bags too in his hand= Hi guys!

**Sapphire**: Hey! Since when did you left?

**Me**: Since this morning… and he asked me if he didn't mind to go along with us… then I said yes.

**Emerald**: He did the puppyface trick again isn't he?

**Me**:=sweatdrop= Yeah…

**Everyone**:=sweatdrops as well=

**Me**: Well… let's do the dare before we start the party you guys!

**Everyone**: YAY!

**Meganium**: Mega Mega!

**Me**: This one is from **Teh Dilbert San, Dexholders-Do an imitation of Curly Howard**.

**Daiki**: I think I'm gonna like this one..=smirks=

**Ai**:=start to step backward from Daiki=

**Red, Gold, Ruby & Diamond**: Hi there everyone! N'yuk, N'yuk, N'yuk.

**Me, Daiki & Ai**:=stared widely=

**Blue, Silver, Emerald & Pearl**: Woo, woo, woo. Who is that girl I just saw?

**Me, Daiki & Ai**:=about to laugh= Pftttt…

**Green, Yellow, Crystal, Sapphire & Platinum**: Ah-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba! A ghost!

**Me, Daiki & Ai**:=still hold on= Pft…. Pft…

**DexHolders**: Ruff, ruff! And stay away!

**Me, Daiki & Ai**:=couldn't hold on and start to laugh uncontrollably= HAHAHAAAHAHAAHAAHA! THAT WAS VERY FUNNY! !

**DexHolders**:=sweatdrops=

**Meganium**:=sweatdrops too= Mega…

**Me**:=still laughing= Hahahaa… I think that's enough for now on..

**Daiki**:=still laughing and take a breath= Yeah… Hahaha…

**Ai**:=still laughing a little= Hahaha…=stops laughing= I think it's time for the next one..

**Me**: Yeah! besides that..=look at the watch= there is still time before the party starts. This one from** Leaf-chan, Blue-tell me what you want right now young man! Or.. Do you want me to cut your head off? Your choice..**Poor.. Blue-niisan…

**Blue**:=shiver in fear= I want… a book.. that's all so..=and start to scared and hugs me= PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

**Me**:=blushes really hard= EH! Don't do this Blue-niichan..

**Nayla**:=comes in and slams the door shut and sighs= I'm… back…

**Me**: Oh hi, Nayla! We are just in time for the nex da-

**Nayla**: YOU!=points at me= Youre the cause of this!

**Me**:=stare at her widely= Really?

**Nayla**: Because of you! I have to go shopping for only ten minutes before the mall closes!

**Everyone except me and Nayla**:=stares at me=

**Me**: I could explain everything…

**Nayla**: No time for explaining..=pulled out a Pokeball= let's battle, now!

**Me**: Eh..!

**Daiki & Ai**: Then.. we have a dare for you guys..

**Me & Nayla**:=we both look at Daiki and Ai=

**Daiki & Ai**: **We dare you guys to have a 1-on-1 Pokemon battle!**

**Nayla**: Fine by me!

**Me**:=sighs= Fine… hey, Daiki! Would you mind pull that curtain over there?=points on the curtain=

**Daiki**: Okay..=pulls the curtain and reveal an ice battlefield=

**Ai**: Both of you… get ready=holds a white whistle=

**Me & Nayla**:=Nayla and I go to the opposite battlefield=

**Ai**: And…. START!=blows the whistle=

**Nayla**: Okay! let's go Glaceon!

**Glaceon**: Glace!

**Me**: Did you evolve your Eevee aren't you?

**Nayla**: So what!

**Me**: Nothing. So.. I choose you! Beautifly!

**Beautifly**: Beau!=flaps her wings=

**Nayla**: Beautifly, huh?

**Red**: Alya! Beautifly is weak against Ice type!

**Yellow**:=checks her Pokedex= also it's level is lower than Glaceon is!

**Ai**: Don't worry, you guys!

**Daiki**: You'll going to see something that you wouldn't expect.

**DexHolders**:=stares in confusion=

**Nayla**: I don't care what youre doing! Glaceon, use Icy Wind!

**Glaceon**:=opens it mouth= Glac…eon!=blows sparkling blue snow to Beautifly=

**Me**: Beautifly, dodge it!

**Beautifly**:=dodges and flies towards Glaceon=

**Nayla**: Tch.. Tch.. you still don't know…=sighs= Glaceon use Ice Fang!

**Glaceon**:=Glaceon's fangs glows light blue and bite Beautifly into the ground=

**Beautifly**: Beau…=it's body start to freeze=

**Me**: Oh no! Beautifly!

**Nayla**: Heh! I forgot to tell you that Ice Fang could have a chance to freeze the opponent.

**Me**: ugh.. Beautifly!

**Beautifly**: Beau..=it's body start to stop freezing and fly up to the sky= Beau Beau!

**Nayla**: What!

**DexHolders**: That's impossible to do it!

**Ai & Daiki**: We forgot to tell you that Alya has a special ability to neutralize any status ailments.

**Me**: All right! I still have a chance of winning this battle!

**Leaf**:=slams the door open= I'M BACK!

**Gold & Diamond**: AAAAAHHHHHHH! LEAF!=get's behind Red and Ruby=

**Red & Ruby**:=sweatdrop and sighs=

**Leaf**: Hey! What's with the battlefield?

**Everyone except me and Nayla**: They were having a Pokemon battle.

**Nayla**: Now.. can we continue our battle, Leaf?

**Leaf**: Okay!

**Me**: Thank you.. Now! Beautifly, use Attract!

**Beautifly**:=winks one of her eyes and sent out multiple pink hearts on Glaceon=

**Glaceon**:=hits one of the heart and it's eye start to becoming a heart and wobbles around= Gla Gla..

**Nayla**: What!

**DexHolders, Ai, Daiki and Leaf**:=sweatdrops and facepalm=

**Nayla**: HOW DO YOU KNOW MY GLACEON IS A MALE?

**Me**: It was reallllllyyyyy easy… I just saw it making out with my Leafeon last night.

**Nayla**:=sweatdrop= Oh..

**DexHolders, Ai, Daiki and Leaf**:=sweatdrops again..=

**Me**: Well since that's over.. Beautifly use Silver Wind!

**Beautifly**: Beau..=flaps her wings and a wind with silver crescent are released and hit Glaceon=

**Glaceon**: Gla..=faints=

**Nayla**: Glaceon, returned!=returned Glaceon into his Pokeball=

**Me**: Great job, Beautifly!=hugs my Beautifly=

**Beautifly**: Beau Beau!

**Me**: Now… Returned!=returned my Beautifly into her Pokeball=

**Nayla**: Someday I'll beat you!

**Me**: Yeah Yeah..

**Leaf**: Alya..

**Me**:=turn around to Leaf=Yeah..

**Leaf**: I think it's time for the party to start..

**Me**:=stared widely at my watch= OH YEAH! I'm totally forgot about it! Everyone, prepared the decorations!

* * *

_=seven minutes later=_

**Nayla**:=wearing a bright yellow dress with white butterflies in it and wearing a white and yellow ribbon on her head and wears a yellow shoes= Come on, Alya! Could you get your back in here!

**Me**:=shouting from the changing room=No Way! I'm not going to wear this dress if this is the last thing I'll do!

**Leaf**:=wearing a green dress with white frills and colorful ribbons on it and wearing a green hairclips and wearing brown boots= Well.. Will you get out of there? I mean.. the others are waiting you know!

**Me**: Ugh! Fine..=gets out of the changing room wearing blue dress with white frills, green ribbons on it, a blue hat with white ribbon attach to it, a blue star hairclip, silver bangles on my left hand and blue shoes with blue cross ribbon strings on my legs= Here! Happy!

**Gold**:=wearing black shirt and pants with orange belt and wearing orange tie= Wow! You really are ho-=Leaf hits him with her hammer 18 times knocking Gold unconcious=

**Leaf**: Don't say anything embarrassing for her, Gold.

**Ruby**:=wearing the same as Gold but only wearing a red tie= YOU LOOK SOOO BEAUTIFUL, ALYA!

**Me**:=blushes= Really..? I mean.. I rarely wearing dresses you know..

**Red**:=wearing the same as Ruby= Well.. you really cute wearing that.

**Blue**:=wearing a white shirt with green tie and black pants= Just say you like her wearing that dress, Red.

**Red**:=blushes= What?

**Me**:=blushes really hard than Red= Don't go way too far, Blue-niisan!

**Green**:=wearing a blue dress, white necklace and a blue ribbon on her hair= Oh come on, Blue! You also seem to like her, huh?=giggles=

**Blue**:=blushes= Pesky Woman..

**Silver**:=wearing a white shirt with black tie and blue pants and death glares at Blue=

**Yellow**:=wearing a yellow dress with white frills attach to it and sunflower on her head= Um.. Guys…

**Me**: Well! Let's celebrate this Christmas party=raised a glass full of berry juice= and cheer for making this Christmas party a great one!

**Everyone**:=raised their glass too= Yeah!

**Me**: Now! The next activity is a gift from me, Nayla and Leaf-chan to everyone here!

**Everyone**: YAY!

**Leaf**: Soo… who will be the first to give everyone here…

**Nayla**: Let's decide this using Rock, Paper, Scissor.

**Me**: Let's do it!

**Me, Nayla & Leaf**: ROCK PAPER SCISSOR!=Leaf and Nayla is scissor and I'm paper=

**Nayla & Leaf**: HAH! Scissor cuts paper!

**Me**:=neglected= I'm the last one..

**Nayla**: Are you ready Leaf?

**Leaf**: I am now..=the background changes into a desert and a dust ball pass throught them=

**Me**:=sweatdrops=

**Nayla & Leaf**: ROCK PAPER SCISSOR!=Nayla is scissor while Leaf is rock=

**Leaf**: OH YEAH! I'm the first one!

**Nayla**: I HATE YOU LEAF!

**Leaf**: Here… this one for the Dexholders=give the Dexholders a box with wrapping papers= except Gold and Diamond..

**Gold & Diamond**:=neglected=

**Leaf**: And this one for Ai and Daiki=gives Ai and Daiki the box too=

**DexHolders**:=Open the box= ALL RIGHT! WEVE GOT WHAT WE WANTED!

**Leaf**: Also.. I have one thing for Gold..=throws a Pokeballs and dozens of Beedrills comes out from it= GET HIM!

**Beedrills**:= Bee..=chases Gold=

**Gold**: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH=rans away from the Beedrills=

**Leaf**:=sighs happily= Music to my ears..

**Everyone**:=sweatdrops=

**Ai**:=wearing a blue dress with dark blue frills attach to it and blue ribbon on her head and opens the box with a doll inside of it= Ah….=hugs the doll= Thank you Leaf-neechan!

**Daiki**:=wearing a black shirt with blue undershirt inside it and black pants and opens the box with a watch on it= Thanks..=sighs=

**Crystal**:=wears a light blue dress with purple belt and a blue flower on her head= Thank you very much Sensei!

**Leaf**: Anything for my beloved student.

**Me**: She is your student?=leaf about to hit me with her hammer= Okay I'm sorry!

* * *

_=Seven minutes later=_

**Me**: Now it's my turn! This is for the Dexholders, Leaf-chan, Nayla, Ai and Daiki-kun!=gives everyone a present=

**Everyone**:=opens their present=

**Girls of the DexHolders**: OH! A pretty bracelet!

**Platinum**:=wearing a pink dress, white gloves and tied her hair in a bun= Did you make this?

**Me**: Well.. I did this along with Daiki-kun=smiles=

**Everyone**:=stared at Daiki=

**Daiki**:=blushes=

**Sapphire**:=wearing a blue dress with blue and white bandana on her head= Well.. I LIKE THIS!

**Me**: Thanks a lot Sapphire-neesan!

**Boys of the DexHolders**: A Doll?

**Me**: Well.. I made that one with Daiki-kun too…

**Everyone**:=stares at Daiki again=

**Emerald**:=wearing a white shirt with green bowtie and short black pants= And it almost look like our starter Pokemon.

**Me**: I thought it will be great for you guys!

**Pearl**:=wearing a white shirt with orange tie and black pants= Well.. this is very nice!

**Diamond**:=wearing a black shirt with blue bowtie and black pants= And it's also cute too!

**Me**:=blushes=

**Nayla**: Wow… a book. Thanks very much, Alya! I think I'm going to read it soon!

**Me**: It's a pleasure of mine to give something nice to my favorite cousin.

**Leaf**: A Hammer?

**Me**: You don't like it are you?

**Leaf**: Actually.. I like it! And I'm going to hit Gold if he do something wrong!

**Gold**:=whimper in fear=

**Ai & Daiki**: A..bracelet…?

**Me**: Actually.. it's a sibling bracelet that I made by myself! Isn't it great!

**Ai**: I like it, Alya-chan!

**Daiki**: Well.. it's very nice..

**Me**:=blushes= Really… I think I feel soo dizzy this time..=faints=

**Nayla**:=gasp= Alya! Come on! wake up!

**Leaf**: Let me help her wake up=stare at Red=

**Red**: Why are you staring at me like that?

**Leaf**: Oh..Nothing..=pushes Red until he kiss me on the lips=

**Red**:=gets up with blushes and wipes his lips=

**Me**:=gets up and blushes too=

**Nayla**: Alya!

**Me**: I just had a nightmare that Red-niisan kiss me for some reason..=looks at Red blushing= I think I'm feeling dizzy again..=faints on Red's lap=

**Red**: Alya-chan.. wake up..=felt unconscious and sleeps=

**Leaf**: Well.. I guess that's all for this chapter!

**Nayla, Ai & Daiki**: See you next time!

**DexHolders except Red**: AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**Meganium**: MEGA MEGA!

**Infernape**: NAPE!

**Me & Red**:=still sleeping= zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…..

* * *

**Nayla: You didn't gave me a chance to give everyone their gift!**

**Me: Well I don't want this chapter soo long you know!**

**Nayla:=fumes=**

**A/N: Loooong chapter! Actually I do it yesterday so I publish later for Christmas day!**

**REVIEW AND SENT YOUR DARES!**


	7. Why is all about ME!

_Disc: I still DON'T OWN POKEMON ADVENTURES… except I own my OC's_

* * *

**Leaf**: Hi everybody and welcome to "My Pokemon Adventures Dares and Questionares"!

**Meganium**: Mega!

**Infernape**: NAPE!

**Nayla**: Now you all been wondering why Alya is not introduce the show… because…

**Leaf**: She still sleeping since last chapter!

**Me**:=sleeping on Red's lap=ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz….

**Nayla**: Geez…. WILL YOU WAKE UP?=grab my shirt's collar and shake it=

**Me**:=snorts and talk while sleep= ah… Don't wake me up mom… I still want to touch that Pikachu's cute little cheeks…=starts to drool=

**Everyone**:=sweatdrops=

**Nayla**: I'M NOT YOUR MOM YOU IDIOT!

**Me**: AH! A TALKING PIKACHU!=grabs a hammer=

**Nayla**: Where did you get that=can't continue to talk and hit by the hammer causing many bumps on her head=

**Me**:=falls back to Red's lap= ZZzzzzzzzzzzzz… That's better…..

**Everyone except the unconscious Nayla**:=sweatdrops again=

**Nayla**:=gets up= WHY YOU?=about to strangle me but hold by Blue=

**Red**:=sweatdrop= Please… Don't strangle Alya while she is asleep, Nayla.

**Blue**: Yeah! like Red said.

**Nayla**:=fumes=

**Yellow**: But.. How could we wake up Alya anyway?

**Everyone**:=stares at Red=

**Red**:=sweatdrop= Oh no! I won't do it again!

**Leaf**: So.. who will actually wakes up, Alya?

**Sapphire**: Maybe a kiss from the boys?

**Boys DexHolders except Red**:=steps backward=

**Red, Ai & Daiki**:=sweatdrops=

**Leaf**: Well.. looks like one of you guys had to kiss Alya=points at Red and Daiki=

**Daiki**:=sighs= I'll do it.

**Nayla**: Go get her, Daiki!

**Meganium**: Mega!

**Daiki**:=kiss my cheek and start to blush=

**Me**:=wakes up in a shock= AH!

**Ai**: Alya! Thank goodness youre awake!

**Me**: I just had a weird dream today!=looks at a blushing Daiki= What's wrong with Daiki?

**Leaf**: Oh.. Nothing at all! By the way, youre just sleeping from yesterday and we still couldn't wake you up!

**Me**: Really! I never thought I could sleep like that?

**Everyone**:=sweatdrops and thoughts= How clueless she could be, anyway?

**Me**: But.. looks like we have to go to the dares now!

**Everyone**: YAY!

**Me**: First… Who is gonna give a dare?

**Everyone**:=no one raises their hand=

**Me**:=sweatdrops and sighs= looks like I'm the one.. **Gold- I dare you to lock in a room full of Beedrills**.

**Gold**: What!

**Me**: I'm sooo sorry! That's the only dare I could do…=pushes Gold into a room and sent out Beedrills=

**Leaf**: Oh! Don't forget mine!=sent out Beedrills= GET HIM!=the Beedrills start to chase Gold=

**Me**:=locks the door=

**Ai**:=look through a window= Is that a Zapdos I just saw?

**Daiki**: And an Articuno?

**Green**: Also a Moltres?

**Me**:=sweatdrops and rubs my head= Oopsie.. looks like I accidentally sent them out?=laughed nervously=

**Everyone except Gold**:=sweatdrops=

**Gold**:=been chased by Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres= ALYA!

**Me**: I'M SORRY!

**Sapphire**: She almost looks like my cousin.

**Nayla**: You have a cousin?

**Sapphire**: Yeah! but I rarely visits her.

**Nayla**:=sweatdrops= Oh..

**Me**: Let's get back to the dares! Next one will be pick by me… Okay, Daiki! You're turn to give the dare!

**Daiki**: Huh…=sighs= Fine, **Leaf- Go hit Alya with your hammer until she is unconscious.**

**Me**: WHAT! DAIKI I'M GONNA-=Leaf start to hit me with the hammer 17 times and I got unconscious=

**Everyone except me & Leaf**:=sweatdrops=

**Leaf**: I'm sorry, Alya… since it's a dare so I have to do it.

**Daiki**:=sighs= There is more… **All the boys- Try to wake up Alya again.**

**Boys Dexholders**: Huh? Is that includes you too?

**Daiki**: Of course not..

**Blue**:=sighs= Okay then.. let's try to wake her up, again.

**Red**: Fine by me!

**Me**:=dreamy expression= Ah…. That Pikachu looks cute…

**Boys Dexholders**:=sweatdrops= Okay… We give up!

**Nayla**: You guys not yet wake her up!

**Silver**: So what! It's not like she'll not wake up.

**Ai**: Because… she is the only one who couldn't wake up without the boys help!

**Diamond**: I think we should wake her up. You know.. since it's a dare.

**Boys Dexholders except Diamond**:=sighs= Fine..

**Diamond**: YAY!

**Pearl**: But.. who will wake her up?

**Boys Dexholders except Pearl**:=stares at Pearl= You do it!

**Pearl**: What!=blushes= I never had wake her up before!

**Ruby**: Come on, Pearl! It's not like you ever been waking up Platinum!

**Pearl**:=blushes really hard and sighs= Fine.. I'm never actually do this to girls before..=kneeled down besides me= Here goes…=kiss my forehead and his face become's red=

**Me**:=wakes up and still sleepy= Huh?

**Boys Dexholders**: Thanks Goodness! You're awake!

**Me**: Let me guess.. Pearl kiss me on the forehead so I could get up?

**Everyone** **except Daiki & Ai**: What! How did you know that?

**Me**: I have rather heard things before I could go to sleep you know!

**Everyone**:=sweatdrops=

**Me**:=stands up= Okay then! Let's go on to the next dare which I'll go on with Ai!

**Ai**: Thanks Alya!=about to laugh= Pft….

**Me**: What's wrong Ai?

**Ai**: Oh nothing!=stares at the paper=

**Dexholders**: Hey! Let us see too!=stares widely at the paper= WTF!=Leaf hit's them all with the hammer=

**Leaf**: Didn't I tell you guys not to use any foul languages!

**Dexholders**:=sweatdrops= Sorry…

**Nayla**: Oohhhhhhh… let me see what's the question, Ai!=see the paper and smirks= HAHA! Alya and Daiki, sitting on the tree K-I-S-S=I hit her head=

**Me**:=blushes= Don't say the last word!

**Daiki**: Let me see it, sis=blushes really hard after read the question=

**Ai**: So… do you actually want to answer it.. big brother?

**Daiki**:=sighs= Fine.. for a friend, yes and for something else, yes.

**Everyone except me and Ai**: Really! Like what?

**Daiki**: Sister figure…

**Ai**: And he isn't lying you know!

**Leaf**: Even the lying detector said he said the truth.

**Me**:=blushes= Well.. Daiki for me is like a friend and more like a brother to me!

**Everyone except Daiki**:=stares at me with a smirk=

**Me**:=blushes really hard= W-what! I really said it out loud am i?

**Everyone except Daiki**:=nods=

**Me**: Ah….=fainted on Daiki's lap=

**Everyone except Daiki**: ALYA! Don't go unconscious now!

**Daiki**: Looks like that's all for this chapter! Soo..

**Ai**: See you guys Next chapter!

**Meganium**: MEGA!

**Infernape**: NAPE!

**Gold**:=still been chased by the Beedrills, Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres= WILL SOMEONE HELP ME GET OUT OF HERE?

**Everyone**:=ignores Gold's screams=

**Me**: Zzzzzz…

* * *

**A/N: I don't know why I don't use the reviewers dare because I'm really confused to use from who!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND SENT OUT DARES!**


	8. Ai's Studio

_Disc: I DON'T OWN POKEMON ADVENTURES.. except I own my 2 OC's_

* * *

**Ai**: Hi everyone! And welcome back to "My Pokemon Adventures Dares and Questionares".

**Meganium**: MEGA!

**Infernape**: NAPE!

**Nayla**:=shouts through a megaphone on my ears= ALYA! WILL YOU WAKE UP!

**Me**:=still sleeping=Zzzzzzzzzz….

**Daiki**: It's useless I tell you, she will never wake up even you shout on her.

**Nayla**: I don't care what you say! At least I try something that I can wake her up!

**Leaf**:=comes in carrying a tray with fresh baked cookies= HI GUYS! I'MBACK!

**Ai & Nayla**: What's with the cookies, Leaf?

**Leaf**: Oh you'll see.=puts the tray of cookies besides a fan and turn it on with the smell comes to my nose= Oh, Alya! I have cookies.. and it's chocolate chip cookies!

**Me**:=wakes up= Cookies!=get the cookies from the tray and eats it= Um.. it's delicious!

**Leaf**: Thank you! I've bake it by myself.

**Nayla**: Really? You bake it?

**Leaf**: Of course I do!=points her sword on Nayla's neck= What's the problem with that?

**Nayla**:=shiver in fear= Nothing..

**Diamond**:=drools= Hey, Leaf! Can I have some for the cookies?

**Leaf**: Of course not! I already dare you to not eat anything except vegetables for 15 chapters! And I only give this to Alya, Pearl, Red, and Daiki!

**Diamond**: Aww! Come On!

**Daiki**: Well.. thanks a lot for the cookies.=get the cookies from the tray and eats it=

**Leaf**: No Problem!

**Me**: It's soo delicious! I think I'm gonna faint again…

**Everyone except Daiki & Ai**: NO!

**Me, Ai & Daiki**:=closes our ears=

**Me**: Geez.. I just kidding, don't get serious you know!

**Nayla**: Well.. it's your fault that we have to wake you up last chapter and now this!

**Me**: Well.. I'm sorry for that miss fuss.

**Nayla**: Oh that's it!=about to strangle me but stopped by Blue=

**Blue**: Will you stop it? You always want to strangle her!

**Nayla**: I don't care!

**Ai**: Please… stop fighting you guys.

**Nayla**:=sighs= Fine..

**Me**: Somehow I attracted to Ai's compliments.

**Ai**:=blushes= Really? Thank you very much for that!

**Me**: Well.. let's go back to the dares!

**DexHolder**: NO!

**Ai**: Why not?

**Gold**: Because.. she will give us a dare that we don't like it!

**Nayla**: Oh come on! What dare she'll gonna give us? An embarrassing one?

**Me**: Well.. since you ask! **Nayla-I dare you to pick a boy in the DexHolders and told your BIG secret that you wouldn't want to everyone know it!**

**Nayla**: What!

**Emerald**: Umm..Alya! do someone of the boys will tell the secret to everyone?

**Me**: Nope!

**Nayla & Boys DexHolders**:=sighs in relief=

**Me**: Come on, Nayla! Pick someone tell your secret to it!

**Nayla**: All right! Geez.. =grabs Silver's hand and whispers to his ear=

**Silver**:=blushes= That's the most embarrassing secret I ever heard!

**Nayla**: I told you it's embarrassing!

**Me**: I know! I'm just trying to fool you!

**Nayla**:=fumes=

**Ai**: Hey! Alya, how about we go to my studio?

**Me**: Oh yeah! you asked me that you have a dare for them aren't you?

**Ai**:=nods=

**Me**: Okay then! Before that, Leaf also had a dare!

**Leaf**: Thanks Alya!=glares at Gold=

**Gold**:=shiver in fear=

**Leaf**: Well.. since you already been chased by Beedrills and three Legendary Birds, I might have something worst for you!=sents out a Darkrai= NOW! USE NIGHTMARE=puts Gold to a nightmare= and now, Infernape! Use Wake-up Slap!

**Infernape**:=slaps Gold's face=

**Gold**: OUCH!

**Leaf**: HAHA!

**Me**:=sweatdrop= Now… can we go to the Ai's studio?

**Leaf**: Of course!

* * *

_=Later at Ai's studio_=

**Me**: Wow! It's somehow bigger than mines!

**Nayla**: Yeah Yeah! now will you stop gapping around?

**Me**: Huh?

**Nayla**: Oh.. Nothing.

**Ai**: Well.. since there everyone in here! I like to ask the girls dexholders to try wear the clothes they bought!

**Girls Dexholders**: Fine...=goes to the changing room=

**Gold**:=in dreamy expression that I noticed= I wonder what the girls gonna wear? I ber it's ho-=Leaf start point her sword on to Gold's neck= Or maybe not!

**Me**:=sweatdrops=

**Sapphire**: Um.. Ai..=her head sneaks out not showing her full body=

**Ai**: Yeah?

**Sapphire**: The clothes are fit!

**Ai**: Okay! The dare is… **Girl's Dexholders- I dare you to show the clothes to the boys. **Now you tell that to the girls!

**Sapphire**:=sigh= Fine..

**Gold**: Oh my! I can't to wait like what they wear?=Daiki points an arrow on to his neck= Or…m-maybe n-not!

**Me**:=sweatdrops again=

**Ai**: Everyone… let's see the girls!

**Green**:=wearing a blue dress with white undershirt, a black boots and a red bandana=

**Yellow**:=wearing a yellow long-sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, and wearing green jacket=

**Crystal**:=wearing a pink shirt, white skirt with a blue ribbon attach to it, and a star barrette=

**Sapphire**:=wearing a dark blue shirt, a green skirt with black leggings, and a dark blue ribbons attach to her pigtails=

**Platinum**:=wearing a black dress and white hat=

**Boys Dexholders**:=blushes= Wow! You girls are.. pretty!

**Gold**: And ho-=Leaf and Daiki glared at him= I mean.. beautiful! Yeah! Beautiful!

**Ai**: Then.. go change back to your old clothes!

**Girls** **Dexholders**:=sighs and goes back to the changing room=

_=one hour later=_

**Ai**: Since the girls already changed, I'll give the second dare to my brother!

**Daiki**: Huh? It's my turn already?

**Ai**:=sweatdrops and thoughts= Looks like he almost clueless like Alya.

**Daiki**:=coughs= Well.. since you said that. **Alya-**=whisper it to my ears=

**Me**:=blushes= What! I won't do it!

**Daiki**:=smiles= Oh come on! It's a dare, Alya. You have to do it.

**Me**:=sighs= Fine..=comes closer to Diamond= Umm..Dia-niichan..

**Diamond**: Yeah?

**Me**: Um.. Do you.. still mad at.. Pearl.. for… kissing…Platinum?

**Diamond**: Huh? I wouldn't say mad for kissing missy. Besides, he is my friend.

**Me**: Well… what will you do… if… Platinum-chan… loves.. Pearl-niichan… instead of you?

**Diamond**:=giggles and later cries out= WHY! WHY! WHY EVERYONE SAY THAT!

**Me**: AH! Don't cry! Maybe Platinum-chan still likes you as a friend.

**Diamond**:=turns around to me with a runny nose= Really?

**Me**: Yeah!=thoughts= Well.. I don't know about it.

**Diamond**:=hugs me and cries out loud= OH! Thank you, Alya! I knew that you are my friend!

**Me**:=blushes= Eh!

**Pearl**:=takes a picture of me hugging Diamond=

**Me**: PEARL-NIICHAN!

**Pearl**: Sorry!

**Me**:=sighs= I think that's all for this chapter but it's not finished yet!

**Nayla**: If something about exchange gifts later at New Year, I think I'm off to go to my home!=sends out her Pelipper= Bye!=flies out of the studio=

**Me**: How does she knows about it?=sighs= anyway…=pulls out pens and papers= First, let's write our names in this paper=gives everyone the pens and papers and everyone write their name on it= second..=pulls out a bag= we put our papers in here!

**Everyone**:=put their papers inside the bag=

**Me**: And finally! We grab the paper inside the bag and look who's the name on it! After that… we pass the bag until the last person has it! I'm first!=grab a paper with Daiki's name on it and I'm blushed= Eh..=pass the bag to Ai=

**Ai**:=grabs Emerald's paper and blushed harder than me= That's unexpected..=pass the bag to Daiki=

**Daiki**:=grabs Leaf's paper and pass the bag to Leaf=

**Leaf**:=grabs Blue's paper= Okay..=pass the bag to Red=

**Red**:=grabs Diamond's paper= Oh..=pass the bag to Blue=

**Blue**:=grabs Pearl's paper and pass the bag to Green=

**Green**:=grabs Sapphire's paper and pass the bag to Yellow=

**Yellow**:=grabs Red's paper and her face turned red= Eep…=pass the bag to Gold=

**Gold**:=grabs Silver's paper= Awww…=pass the bag to Silver=

**Silver**:=grabs Platinum's paper and pass the bag to Crystal=

**Crystal**:=grabs Green's paper and pass the bag to Ruby=

**Ruby**:=grabs Crystal's paper and pass the bag to Sapphire=

**Sapphire**:=grabs Ruby's paper and blushed= Ummm…=pass the bag to Emerald=

**Emerald**:=grabs Ai's paper and blushed= Weird…=pass the bag to Diamond=

**Diamond**:=grabs Gold's paper and pass the bag to Pearl=

**Pearl**:=grabs my paper= Wow..=pass the bag to Platinum=

**Platinum**:=grabs Yellow's paper=

**Me**: I think that's all folks!

**Everyone**: See you guys next chapter!

**Meganium**: Mega!

**Infernape**: Nape!

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be NEW YEAR SPECIAL!  
PLEASE SENT OUT YOUR DARES!**


	9. New Year Special and A New Love!

_**A/N: I write this chapter before the beginning of New Year!^^**_

_Disc: I still don't own Pokemon Adventures but I own my 2 Oc's and other 2 new ones!_

* * *

**Leaf**:=slams the door open= Hi! I'm back!

**Ai**: Oh hi!

**Leaf**: What are you guys doing?

**Daiki**: Put some decorations on the wall for New Year's party, what's the problem with that?

**Leaf**: Oh nothing! By the way, where is Alya?

**Ai & Daiki**:=pointing to a sleeping Diamond and me who is sleeping on Diamond's lap=

**Leaf**:=sweatdrops and sighs= I'll take care of this..=grabs a bucket with cold water and a lots of ice cubes in it and splash it on me and Diamond, waking both of us in shocked with the ice cubes on our heads=

**Diamond**:=shivering= What was that for! ACHOOO=his nose becomes runny=

**Leaf**: Waking you guys up.

**Me**:=shivers too= Well.. you wouldn't have to splash us with cold water and ice cubes you know! It's ve-very…=blows my nose on a tissue= c-cold…

**Leaf**: That's plan B on waking you up.

**Me**:=sweatdrops= Oh..

**Everyone except Leaf**:=sweatdrops too=

**Infernape**:=sweatdrops= Nape…

**Meganium**:=sweatdrops= Mega..

**Me**: Well! ACHOOO…=rubs my nose with the tissue= Since everyone already bought the gifts for the exchanging gifts… but the decorations still not yet finished..

**Ai**: Why don't we finished it now? It will be great if we do it early!

**Me**: That's a great idea! Everyone, let's start decorating!

**Everyone**: YAY!

**Meganium**: Mega Mega!

**Infernape**: NAPE NAPE!

* * *

_=One minute later..=_

**Me**: Umm.. Ruby-niichan, can I need you to get that scissor?

**Ruby**: Of course!=grabs the scissor and gave it to me= There you go!

**Me**: Thanks!

**Ruby**: You're welcome!

**Ai**: What's wrong Sapphire-neechan, you look like you are mad or something?

**Sapphire**: Oh nothing to bother!

**Ai**: Just because Ruby hangs out often to Alya instead of you?

**Sapphire**: Yeah=turns around to Ai with a serious face= HOW DID YOU KNOW?

**Ai**: I know things..=giggles=

**Sapphire**:=puffs her cheek and suddenly a doorbell rings=

**Me**: Hey! Will someone open the door? I'm a bit busy in here.

**Diamond**:=sighs= I'll get it!=opens the door= May I help you with some=start to blush and gaping= me thi thing…?=a 13-year old girl and a bit taller than Diamond appears in front of the door holding a white plastic bag=

**Girl**: Hello! I'm here for Sapphire! She somehow forgot her lunch..

**Diamond**:=blushes really harder= I'll get it for you! Hey Sapphire! There is someone on the door who wants to meet you!

**Sapphire**: Really! Sora is here!=runs toward the door and knock Diamond out of the way= Oh finally!=grabs the plastic bag from Sora=My lunch is here!

**Sora**: Geez… will you stop knocking everyone out of the way?

**Sapphire**:=sticks her tongue out=

**Sora**:=kneeled down beside Diamond= I'm sorry for my cousin's attitude.. here!=grabs Diamond's hand= I help you get up!

**Diamond**:=blushes as both of them get up= T-thanks a-a l-lot, S-so-sora!

**Sora**: No problem!=smiles at him=

**Diamond**:=faces start to turned really red= Ugh.. I'm feeling dizzy=faints on Sora's shoulder=

**Sora**:=blushes= Umm…

**Pearl**: Hey! Don't worry about Dia, he is fine! Just let him lay down on here!

**Sora**: Okay!=lays down an unconscious Diamond on the sofa=

**Sapphire**: Hey, Sora! where is Riku anyway?=a 13 year old boy appear behind Sapphire=

**Riku**:=pats Sapphire's shoulder= I'm right here..

**Sapphire**: WOAH!

**Me**: Wow! Is he your cousin?

**Sapphire**: Yeah! Meet Sora and Riku, they actually twins you know!

**Me**: Really! I never thought of that before!

**Everyone except Sora, Riku & Diamond**:=sweatdrops and thoughts= How could more clueless could she be?

**Diamond**:=wakes up=

**Sora**: Oh my!

**Diamond**: Where am i?

**Me**: You're just fainted a while ago..

**Sora**: Are you okay by then?

**Diamond**:=blushes= Yeah! I really fine!

**Sora**:=sighs in relief= Thank goodness.. I thought that you'll fainted because you like me..

**Diamond**:=blushes really really really hard= Eeh…

**Me**: WOW! This is occur to our dare from Joy!

**Leaf**: Which she dares…**Dia-****I feel sorry for you, so go and look for another girl that is not a  
Dexholder or a host or a co-host and convince her to be your girlfriend for 12  
chaps!**

**Diamond**:=face start to turn completely red= Eh! Is it really occurs so much?

**Me**: Of course! Since, she isn't a Dexholders, a co-host or even a host. And that doesn't means a relative from a Dexholder counts!

**Sora**: What are you guys talking about?

**Diamond**:=face still red= Oh no! there is nothing to know about it!

**Sora**:=gives Diamond a confuse look=

**Ai**: A Love point grows!=claps her both hands=

**Daiki**:=shows a sign with 10 on it=

**Diamond**:=face turn into crimson red= H-Hey!

**Me**: Umm.. let's get back to decorating shall we?

**Dexholders except Diamond**: We'll follow you Alya.

**Leaf**: Oh yeah! would you guys mind staying here until the end of the party?

**Riku**: Sure! No problem to help you guys out.

**Sora**: I'd love to help other peoples!

**Diamond**:=blushes= Y-yeah!

**Ai**: O..oh! their love points grow again!

**Daiki**:=shows a sign with number 20 on it=

**Meganium**: Mega Mega!

**Diamond**:=face turn crimson red again=Oh Shut UP!

* * *

_=One hour later=_

**Me**: Okay then! I think that's all the decorations we need!=swipes off the sweat from my forehead= Since there still more time before the New Year's come up.. Do we do the dares or exchange gifts first?

**Dexholders**: EXCHANGE GIFTS! EXCHANGE GIFTS!

**Daiki**: Dares it is!

**Dexholders**: Awwww…

**Ai**: I like the exciting activities later..

**Me**: Okay then! The first dare is from Leaf-chan!

**Leaf**: Thanks Alya!=stares at the Dexholders=

**Dexholders**:=shivers in fear=

**Leaf**:=coughs= **Dia- You're still mad and don't even lie….ANSWER THE TRUTH OR I'LL MAKE THEM KISS AGAIN! I MEAN IT DIAMOND!**

**Diamond**:=shivers in fear and shouts= UGH! OKAY! I STILL MAD AT HIM! NOW! WILL YOU STOP MAKING THEM KISS AGAIN!

**Leaf**: Okay..

**Diamond**:=sigh in relief=

**Me**:=sweatdrop and thoughts= Wow.. in the inside she really is mean…

**Leaf**: Let's get back to the next dare…**Pearl-give me the picture.**

**Pearl**: What picture?=Leaf whispers to his ears= Oh! That Picture! Here!=gives Leaf an envelope=

**Me**: What are you doing, Leaf?

**Leaf**: Oh nothing… =sends out bunch of Pidgeys= gives this to Dia's mom! ASAP!=the Pidgeys then flies away=

**Me & Diamond**: Is that the picture of us?

**Leaf**: Yeah! and I plan it to give to your mom Dia! Just a few weeks until valentines day!=evil laughs=

**Diamond**: YOU'RE SO MEAN!

**Leaf**: Yeah! I know that!

**Me**:=sweatdrops and sighs= Let's go to the next dare, shall we?

**Ai**: I want to give dares!=coughs and stares at Diamond=

**Diamond**: Why are you staring at me like that?

**Ai**: Oh Nothing! **Dia-niichan- I dare you to ask that new girl if she had a boyfriend or not?**

**Diamond**:=blushes and gulps= Um.. Sora…

**Sora**: Yeah?

**Diamond**: Do you… alrea-already had a bo-boyfr-friend?

**Sora**: Of course not! My brother won't let me have a boyfriend!

**Diamond**: Really?=gulps and looks to Riku=

**Riku**:=looks to Diamond with a confused look=

**Diamond**:=shivers in fear=

**Me**:=sweatdrops= Really nice, Ai… Okay! I have a dare for Ai and Emerald!

**Ai & Emerald**:=gulps=

**Me**: **I dare Emerald-niisan to kiss Ai-chan on the cheeks!**

**Ai & Emerald**:=blushes= E-eh!=stares each other=

**Gold**: Oh come on, Emerald! I know that you like=Leaf and Daiki glares at him= I mean no!

**Emerald**:=thoughts= Keep yourself together… it's just a small kiss on the cheek…

**Ai**:=thoughts= Calm..Calm…Calm..

**Emerald**:=kiss Ai's cheek and both of them blushed hardly=

**Daiki**:=takes a picture of them=

**Leaf**: WOW! Another great big kiss!

**Me**: Maybe… we go to the exchange gifts now aren't we?

**Dexholders**: YAY!

**Me**: Okay, everyone sit in a circle!

**Leaf**: You guys could sit in here too!

**Riku & Sora**: Okay..=sits next to Leaf=

**Me**: I'll pick Platinum to go first!

**Platinum**: Okay!=goes up to Yellow= Happy New Year senior Yellow!

**Yellow**: Thanks Platinum!=opens the gift to see a sketchbook= A new sketchbook! Maybe I could sketch a new Pokemon with these!=gets up and goes up to Red and blushed= Happy New Year R-red!

**Red**: Thanks!=opens to find a new armband= Cool!=stands up and goes to Diamond= Happy New Year!

**Diamond**:=opens to find a box full of cookies= Cookies!=depressed= I think I will eat later after the dare is finished..

**Leaf**: Actually… I'll give you ten minute break for your dare.

**Diamond**: Really!=eats up to whole cookies= Dank Huey Reaf..

**Everyone except Sora**:=sweatdrops=

**Sora**:=giggles=

**Leaf**:=sighs= Idiot Diamond..

**Diamond**:=with cookie crumbs on his face, gets up and goes up to Gold= Happy New Year!

**Gold**: Thanks!=opens to find a new goggles= Yay!=stands up and goes up to Silver= Happy New Year..

**Silver**: Thanks..=opens to find a Pokegear and sighs= You got me a Pokegear.. Thanks=stands up and goes to Platinum= Happy New Year..

**Platinum**: Thanks senior!=opens to find different language dictionaries= I'm gonna read this after this party ends!

**Me**: Crystal! You're turn!

**Crystal**:=goes up to Green= Happy New Year, Senior!

**Green**: Thanks a lot!=opens to find a blue dress with white ribbons adorned it= It's very beautiful!=stands up and goes to Sapphire= Happy New Year!

**Sapphire**: Thanks senior!=opens to find a hairclips on it= This is cute!

**Everyone**:=stared at Sapphire=

**Sapphire**: What! It is really cute!=stands up and goes to Ruby and blushed= Happy New Year!

**Ruby**: Thanks=opens to find a new shirt= I never know you shop for this?

**Sapphire**:=blushed and fumes=

**Ruby**:=stands up and goes to Crystal= Happy New Year senior Crystal!

**Crystal**: Thanks Ruby!=opens to find a fashion case= A FASHION CASE! WHAT I ALWAYS WANTED!

**Me**: Next up is Emerald and Ai!

**Ai**:=blushed and goes to Emerald= Here! Happy New Year!

**Emerald**:=blushed too= Same! Happy New Year!

**Ai**:=opens to find a mug with "Happy New Year With You" writing on it and blushed really hard= Thanks for the mug!

**Emerald**:=opens to find a Teddiursa doll with heart and writing "4ever with You" on it and blushed the same as Ai= You too!

**Me**: Awww… That's cute! Next up will be Leaf's turn!

**Leaf**:=stands up and goes to Blue= Happy New Year Blue!

**Blue**: Thanks=opens to find a black jacket and then stands up and goes to Pearl= Happy New Year!

**Pearl**: Thanks senior!=opens to find a new running shoes= Wow!=gets up and goes to me= Happy New Year!

**Me**: Thanks!=opens to find cute bracelet with Pikachu charms= Oh my! Pikachu!=gets up and goes to Daiki= Happy New Year!

**Daiki**: Thanks!=opens and find a book of fairytales and he blushed=

**Me**: I may have guess that you like fairytales aren't you?

**Dexholders & Leaf**: He likes fairytales?=Ai glares at them and they shivered in fear except Leaf=

**Daiki**:=gets up and goes to Leaf= Happy New Year..

**Leaf**:=opens to see a new diary=Wow! I never thought anyone would give me these? Thanks a bunch Daiki!

**Daiki**:=blushes=

**Pearl**: Hey everyone! I think it's time for the firework show to start!

**Me**: Oh yeah! let's go outside, everyone!

**Everyone**: YAY!

* * *

_=Later outside=_

**Me**: On the count of three to one…

**Everyone**: Three..Two…One…=fireworks start to blows off= HAPPY NEW YEAR! YEAH!

**Leaf**: Let's celebrate this with appeal of my beloved student!

**Everyone**:=claps their hands=

**Crystal**: Thanks sensei! Mega! Use Razor Leaf!

**Mega**:=throws a multiple sharp razor leaves into the air and prepares the Frenzy Plant=

**Crystal**: Wait for it…

**Mega**:=glows a beautiful green light and a number of multiple glitters=

**Crystal**: Now! Use Frenzy Plant!

**Mega**:=release the attack, the vines cut the leaves into half making a shower of leaves=

**Everyone**:=cheers and claps their hands as Crystal bowed down=

**Diamond**:=pokes Sora's back= Umm… Sora…

**Sora**:=turns to Diamond= Yeah?

**Diamond**: May I ask you for something?

**Sora**: Of course!

**Diamond**: Well… It's really embarrassing but.. wo-would y-you..=blushed=

**Sora**:=stared at him=

**Diamond**: W-wawant… to-to be…my girl…

**Sora**:=tilted her head in confusion=

**Diamond**:=blushed and shout out loud= WOULD YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND FOR 12 CHAPTERS?=he panted and cover his face with his hand=

**Sora**:=giggles and pat Diamond's shoulder= Of course! I would like to be your girlfriend for only 12 chapters!=kiss his cheek=

**Diamond**:=his face turn red and cries out in joy=

**Everyone**: Awww… They are growing out so fast…

**Me**:=wipes my tears= Riku.. would you mind closed this chapter..?

**Riku**:=sighs= I think that's all folks so see you next chapter..

**Everyone**: AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**Meganium**: MEGA!

**Infernape**: NAPE!

**Diamond & Sora**:=holding their hands together and giggles=

* * *

**A/N: This is my first romance chapter that I ever made=cries out in joy= Also.. Leaf, if you don't like diaries..PLEASE DON'T KILL ME WITH YOUR SWORD!=cries out loud=**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND SENT YOUR DARES!**


	10. Oh No! Dia is in trouble!

_Disc: I don't own Pokemon Adventures! Except I own my OC'S!_

_

* * *

_

**Me**: Were back in "My Pokemon Adventures Dares and Questionares"!

**Meganium**: Mega!

**Infernape**: NAPE!

**Nayla**:=slams the door= I'M BACK! So, how was the New Year's party?

**Me**: It's exciting! You've should seen that Diamond has a gi-

**Nayla**: He has a girlfriend?

**Ai**: Most likely like that!

**Diamond**:=dreamy expression=

**Nayla**:=pats Diamond's shoulder= Hey! Diamond!

**Pearl**: He's been like that since this morning.

**Me**: Maybe… he still waiting for someone special?

**Diamond**: What are you talking about?

**Me**: See.. he still waiting for his you know what..=snickers=

**Diamond**:=blushes= Alya!

**Ai**:=smirks= You don't have to hide that you know.

**Diamond**:=face becomes red= Stop IT!

**Daiki**:=smirks also= You just don't want to know it from your girlfriend, aren't you?

**Diamond**:=face turns red and a vein pop appears in his head= THAT'S IT!=about to hit me, Ai and Daiki until a doorbell rings=

**Me, Ai & Daiki**:=sighs in relief= The doorbell just save us.

**Ruby**: Coming!=opens the door to find Sora alone= Sora! it's nice you come back!

**Sora**: Hi, Ruby-niichan! I came back only to give Sapphire her=Sapphire runs to the door and knocks Ruby out and snatch the plastic bag and she sweatdrops= Lunch…

**Ruby**:=gets up= What a wild girl she is.

**Sapphire**:=glares to Ruby= Shut up, Prissy boy!

**Me**: Guys don't fight now..=both Sapphire and Ruby fumes= Hey, Sora! want to join us with the dares?

**Sora**: Well… if that doesn't mind with brother… I might likely want to join it!

**Me**: All right!=grabs Sora's hand= I want to meet you with my cousin, Nayla! Nayla, this is Sora!

**Sora**: Hi, Nayla! It's nice to meet you!

**Nayla**: Hi, Sora! are you suppose to be Diamond's girl=Diamond covers her mouth with his hand=

**Sora**:=sweatdrops=

**Diamond**:=whispers to Nayla= Don't tell her that!

**Me**: Oh Dia-niichan!

**Sora**: Maybe you shouldn't do that, Dia.

**Diamond**:=blushes in a dreamy expression and thoughts= She called my nickname.

**Me**:=heard his thoughts= I heard that, Dia-niichan!

**Diamond**:=blushes= Eh!

**Meganium**: Mega!=shows up a sign with a 30 written on it=

**Nayla & Leaf**: Dia and Sora, sitting on a tree… K-I-S-S-I=Diamond covers both of their mouth=

**Diamond**:=face start to turn really red= DON'T SING THAT SONG!

**Sora**:=giggles=

**Me**:=sweatdrops= Maybe… we should the dares now… this one from Joy…=sweatdrops after reading the paper=

**Sora**: What's wrong?

**Me**: Oh Nothing! Just… this one is very funny! **Dia-I dare you to eat in front of your girlfriend, and eat like a pig!**=begins to laugh out loud=

**Diamond**: WTF!=Daiki hit's Diamond with a paperfan=

**Daiki**: Didn't Leaf told you not to use any foul languages!

**Gold**: At least I'm not the only one who use it=Leaf and Daiki glares at Gold= AAAAAAAAH! PLEASE DON'T USE YOUR DEATH GLARES ON ME!

**Diamond**:=sweatdrops and sighs= But… how I could eat if I still had the dare from Leaf?

**Leaf**: I'll give you a break for one hour=sighs= now you can eat..

**Diamond**: REALLY!=eats a whole buffet and eat it like a pig=

**Everyone except Diamond & Sora**:=sweatdrop and thoughts= Wow.. he acts like a pig..

**Sora**:=giggles= You're so cute! I think I'm gonna pinch you!

**Everyone except Sora**:=stares at Sora in confusion= Eh!

**Diamond**:=cries out in joy and hugs Sora= OH SORA! I'm glad you like it!

**Me**:=sighs= You don't have to hug her..

**Daiki**:=pokes my shoulder= Umm… Alya… Can I ask you something?

**Me**: Sure.. What is it?=Daiki whispers to me= Of course you can!

**Daiki**:=coughs and whispers to Sora=

**Sora**:=confused= Huh?

**Me**:=whispers to Leaf=

**Leaf**: Yup! I'll do it! Let's go, Infernape!

**Infernape**: Nape!

**Nayla**: Where are you going?

**Leaf**: Umm.. Nowhere!=rans out of the door=

**Sora**:=blushes= Umm.. Diamond..

**Diamond**:=turns to Sora= Yeah?

**Sora**: Would you mind go out with me.. now?

**Diamond**: Of course I'll=Sora grabs his hand and rans out the door= DOOOOOO!

**Dexholders except Diamond**: Where are they going?

**Me & Daiki**: You'll see..

**Nayla**: You guys planning something aren't you?

**Me & Daiki**: Maybe..

**Ai**: They have that eerie black aura..

**Dexholders except Diamond**:=steps back from me and Daiki=

**Me**: If you guys reaaaallllyyyyy want to know about it… this will help ya!=pushes the button of a remote and then a screen comes down and turns on itself= This is a recording what Leaf is seen right..now!

* * *

_=Outside=_

**Diamond**:=stop running and panted= Why are you stopping, Sora?=looked up and see a mistletoe hanging on the streetlamp= Why is there still a mistletoe on there?

**Sora**: Maybe it's because they forgot to pick it up after Christmas=thoughts= I actually don't know that also..

**Diamond**: Soo… What is you're going to do anyway?

**Sora**:=face start to turn red= Umm… are you actually won't go mad aren't you?

**Diamond**: Of course not!=Sora suddenly start to kiss him on his lips and he saw a bright flash on a tree=

**Sora**: Oh my! Did I do something bad to you now?

**Diamond**:=face start to turn crimson red= No..not at all…=fainted on Sora's arm with a dreamy expression=

**Sora**: Oh no!

* * *

_=back at the studio=_

**Dexholders except Diamond**: Oh oh…

**Daiki**: This is bad..

**Me**: Quick! Call Leaf, NOW!

**Ai**: Roger that!=talk to a walkie talkie= Leaf! We need you to get back, PRONTO!

* * *

_=Outside=_

**Leaf**:=on the tree with Infernape beside her and talk to the walkie talkie= Okay! We need to get back to the studio, Infernape!

**Infernape**: Nape!=Infernape returns to his Pokeball=

**Leaf**:=pulled out a Pokeball= Let's go Flygon!=Flygon released from her Pokeball and Leaf jumps into her back= Let's go back to the studio!

**Flygon**: Fly!=both of them flew back to the studio=

* * *

_=meanwhile=_

**Sora**: Oh my! What will I do? Ugh!=looks to Diamond and sighs= Maybe should I ask my brother to help me get him to a hospital?

**Riku**: Sure!

**Sora**:=face start to turn red and turn around= Nii-chan! Don't make me scared like that!

**Riku**: Sorry!

**Sora**:=sighs= Would you mind help me go to a hospital, now?

**Riku**: Okay…

**Sora**: Now… WILL YOU HELP ME GET HIM UP!

**Riku**:=sweatdrops=

* * *

_=One hour later=_

**Everyone**:=look sad and didn't talk for awhile=

**Nayla**:=walk back and forth= UGH! This is taking too long!

**Ai**: Calm down… Nayla-neechan..

**Daiki**: Besides.. Alya is trying to call Dia's mom about he is in the hospital..

**Nayla**: Like you care! You're the one who give the dare!

**Ai**: Please…. DON'T FIGHT IN HERE!

**Nayla & Daiki**:=shrinks into submission=

**Me**: Hey, guys! good news! Dia is fine and only needs a rest until the next chapter!

**Everyone**:=sighs in relief=

**Me**: Since there a slight brief of intermission… I ended this chapter soo… PLEASE SEE US NEXT CHAPTER!

**Meganium**: Mega!

* * *

**Not much of a chapter but at least i try!^.^**

**Read & Review! **


	11. Dilbert Making an Appearance!

_Disc: I don't own Pokemon Adventures except I own my own OC's…_

* * *

**Leaf**: Welcome back to "My Pokemon Adventures Dares and Questionares"!

**Meganium**: Mega!

**Infernape**: Nape Nape!

**Leaf**: Since Alya isn't here… I took place as the host until she gets back.

**Dexholders**: OH NO! ALYA! PLEASE COME BACK!

**Ai ,Daiki & Nayla**:=sweatdrops=

**Meganium & Infernape**:=sweatdrops also=

**Leaf**: And I'm going to tell you guys that Diamond is back from the hospital!

**Diamond**:=neglected=

**Ai**: What's wrong Dia-niisan?

**Diamond**: Sora…

**Ruby**: What's wrong with her?

**Diamond**: She say that she just receive a call from Joy.. and she told me that she become my girlfriend for 6 chaps and…

**Daiki**: And?

**Diamond**:=cries out loud= I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO MEET HER WARM FACE!

**Dexholders except Diamond**: WHAT?

**Diamond**: THAT'S TRUE!

**Ai**: Don't be sad, Dia-niisan… you could be with her later..

**Leaf**: Until she break up with you=Diamond cries really loud and Ai death glares at Leaf= What? What did I do wrong this time?

**Blue**: Will you guys shut up! I think I hear a song from that door=points to the door where the song comes from=

**Daiki**: Let me see=peeks through the keyhole and saw me with headphones on= It's Alya.

**Everyone**: What? She is singing?

**Nayla**: It's a long time I heard her sing again.

**Me**:=in the room and start to sing=:

Ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii

Isogashii nara, gomen

Sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii

Oshaberi ni tsukiatte

**Me**:=take a deep breath=

Dou shiyou ka nani shiyou ka

Etto geemu demo suru

Shiritori shi yo

Shiri to 'ri' 'ri' n

Gomen ne, tsuduka nai ne

**Me**:

Onaka suka nai nani ka tabe tai

E eto, atashi mizu de ii ya

Kimi monita kara me o hanashi ta

Suki ni hisshi ni shimyureeto

Sorenanoni baka mitsume rare tara

Nodo ga kawai te koe da nai

**Me**:

Puha dou shiyou

Ano ne, jitsuharu

Dame da, yappari kowai no

Kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata ni

Kono kimochi doushite kurushii no

**Me**:=heard a sound of crashing and turn around to see Ai and Emerald fall down on the floor= What are you doing? Did you guys peeping on me?

**Ai**:=gets up= What? No.. we didn't peeping on you..

**Emerald**: Only to hear you just sing..

**Daiki**: Besides that… we need go on to the dares..

**Me**: Oh yeah!=puts the headphone on the table= Okay! before that… I have a speeeccciaaaallll guest for you guys and you too Leaf…=smirk on Leaf=

**Leaf**: What's with the smirk on your face?

**Me**: Oh nothing! You can come out, now!

**Dilbert**:=slams the door open= Yo, Leaf!

**Leaf**: Di-dilbert! What are you doing he-here?

**Me**: Oh… I met him yesterday when I was shopping along with my sister. Also, he said that can he come along with me on my studio tomorrow.

**Leaf**:=glares at me= You let him in isn't it?

**Me**:=gulps= Y-yes…

**Dilbert**:=pats Leaf's back= Don't worry old pal! She is very nice ya know!

**Leaf**:=blushes= E-eh?

**Ai & Me**: Oooohhh! Leaf, did you…

**Leaf**:=blushes harder= S-shut UP!

**Daiki & Nayla**: Umm… can we go on the dares now?

**Me**: Ok! I let the first dare to our guest!

**Dilbert**: Thanks, Alya! Ok, **Gold- I dare you to shove your head into a beehive, get trampled by a rabid Primape and jump inside a pool of dead fish.**

**Gold**: What? I never want to do that not in a million years!

**Dilbert**: **After that, you'll get a surprise!**

**Gold**: For the surprise!=shoves his head into a beehive= AHHHH! IT HURTS!

**Me**:=sweatdrops=

**Leaf**: Music to my ears.

**Gold**:=pull his head out of the beehive= Where's the Primeape?

**Primeape**:=goes out from Leaf's Pokeball= APE!=trampling Gold into the pool full of dead fish=

**Me**: Is that all?

**Dilbert**: Wait for it..

**Gold**: Goes out from the pool covered in honey and have bruises on his body= Where's the surprise?

**Leaf**: Sur...PRISE!=hits Gold with a large paperfan until he is unconciousced=

**Me**: Oh dear! Ai, get him into the hospital, NOW!

**Ai**: Roger that!=sends out Togekiss from her Pokeball and puts Gold onto her back and both flies out from the studio towards the Hospital=

**Me**: That didn't do well… Okay, then! The next dare is from Leaf!

**Leaf**: Okay! here!=gives me a picture=

**Me**: What's this?

**Leaf**: This is one from Joy's dare so see it to everyone.

**Me**: O..kay…=shows everyone the picture=

**Everyone**: "Haughtyshipping FTW"?

**Leaf**: Yup! She is soo immature… The next dare is for.. **Ruby-You okay? Still Sapphire's got a point, you are kind of prissy, SO ACT BOYISH FOR ONCE IN YOUR TEENAGE LIFE! **And **Sapphire-Act girlish, you're becoming a bit rash. Don't you dare hit me young lady!**

**Me**: Is that even work?

**Sapphire**:=started to act girly= Oh.. my! I'm soo sorry for knocking you away last time! I'm sorry I'm sorry!

**Ruby**:=started to act boyish= Yeah Yeah! by the way, is that a dirt on your dress?

**Sapphire**: What? GET IT OFF ME!

**Ruby**:=sighs=

**Me**:=sweatdrops= It really happens…=the doorbell rings= I'll get it!=opens to see an exhausted Ai= Ai! What happened?

**Ai**: Lots of scary eyes in the dark… I DON'T WANT TO GO OUTSIDE ANYMORE!=hugs Emerald=

**Emerald**:=blushes harder= Wha-!

**Me**: Ok…. Maybe giving Ai a chance to go outside in the dark is a bad idea… LET'S GET BACK TO THE DARES!

**Dexholders**: Oh no!

* * *

**Me**: This one from our new reviewer name…uhh…Daiki-kun, how do you read this?

**Daiki**:=sighs= How stupid could you be.. it reads **EtudeinE**.

**Me**: Thanks! WAIT A MINUTE! DID YOU CALL ME STUPID?

**Daiki**:=sleeps=

**Me**:=sweatdrops and sighs= Let him be like that… okay then, the dare is..**Gold-In my country, there's a creepy place called 'Anyer-Panarukan'. You have to stay there with one girl (either me, Lyra, Dex-girls, or the co-host girls) for two chapters. **Yay! I'm not picked!

**Dexholders except Gold**: But.. Gold isn't here..A-

**Gold**:=slams the door open= Did someone call me!

**Me**: You heal quickly didn't you?

**Gold**: Yup! Thanks to Ai's healing powers.. I can now pick one of the girls to go to that creepy place…ummmm…I think I pick Nayla.

**Nayla**: What! Gold I swear I'm gonna..=Gold grabs her hands and rans through the door=

**Me**: Gold-niisan! Don't forget to borrow my Charizard! It will get you there quickly!=sighs= Okay the next one is..**Daiki-Tell me the truth. WHO DO YOU LIKE BETWEEN THEM(aka the girls!)**=blushes after reading this=

**Daiki**: Why you are blushing?

**Me**: No! and I only corrected EtudeinE's spelling of your name… which is said.."Daikan" and it soooo cute she spelled your name Nya~~!=blushes again=

**Everyone except me & Daiki**:=stares at me with a smirk= Staaaaaareeeee…

**Me**: What? It is really cute, right?=sweatdrops=

**Dilbert**: Well… when you blushing that means you like Daiki, am I right?

**Me**: No! I don't like him, right Daiki?=I saw Daiki and he isn't paying attention= DAIKI!

**Daiki**:=snaps out= Oh… I didn't heard what you said…

**Me**:=sweatdrops and sighs= Just answer the question..

**Daiki**: Fine… for cute little Etude..=I fumes= I'll tell you that I like…=blushes= like li-ke….li-li-like…

**Everyone except Daiki**: JUST TELL US ALREADY!

**Daiki**: Okay! I like Alya! I like her! I like her!=blushes really hard= I really like her…

**Me**:=blushes= You..really..li-like me…?

**Daiki**:=blushes= W-well…just a little…

**Me**: That's very nice, Daiki-kun!=kisses him on the cheek making him blushes really hard with everyone saying `Aaahhhh..= Since that! I still continue the dares! The next one is from Dilbert-san!

**Dilbert**: Thanks, Alya! **Ruby-Ever heard of Pearls Before Swine? **

**Ruby**: Maybe…why?

**Dilbert**: **If so, a zebra will appear and a swarm of crocs will try attack you and the zebra**, which begins right..now=Ruby shocked to seeing a Zebra besides him which is a Zeburaika and swarms of Waruvile chasing Ruby and Zeburaika=

=We interrupt this because some of the violence=

**Ruby**:=panted after been attacked by the Waruviles=

**Everyone**:=sweatdrops=

**Me**: Wow…that's almost real…umm… Dilbert-san… I think it's the time to go now..

**Dilbert**: Oh yeah! bye everyone! And you too, Leaf!

**Leaf**:=blushes and fumes= Humph!

**Me**: Did you blush=Leaf start to points her sword at me= Okay! okay! I think the time is up so See you guys next chapter!

**Meganium**: Mega!

**Infernape**: Nape

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait and I will be updating a birthday special after or before Leaf-chan's so PLEASE SENT ME YOUR BIRTHDAY DARES! ^O^**

**By the way! the song i just sing is Rin Kagamine's "I Like You I love You" If you hadn't heard it before...watch on YouTube!**


	12. HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEAF!

_Disc: I don't Own Pokémon Adventures and the other guests except my own OC'S!_

* * *

**Me**: Hiya! And Welcome to "My Pokémon Adventures Dares And Questionares"!

**Meganium**: Mega!

**Me**: But…before that..Daiki-kun! Is Leaf coming here?

**Daiki**:=sighs= How many times do I have to tell you that Leaf isn't here yet!

**Me**:=sweatdrops= Oh… Now you all been wondering why Leaf-neechan isn't here and why this studio filled with Party decorations?=shows the studio filled with Decorations= I'll give you answers, Because… IT'S LEAF-NEECHAN'S BIRTHDAY!

**Meganium**: Mega!

**Me**: On top it! Since the decorations are all done…Let's do the dares!

**Dexholders except Gold**: NO!

**Ai**: Why?

**Blue**: Were not going to do anymore of the dares even if it is from you guys!

**Daiki**: Aww come on! it's not like were just having to wait Leaf gets here…

**Dexholders**: Yes! Yes we do!

**Me**:=sighs= To make sure.. WHO WANT'S DARES FIRST?=Ai and Daiki raises their hands along with Meganium and me= THEN DARES IT IS!

**Dexholders**:=fall downs anime style=

**Me**:=sweatdrops= O…kay! This dare is from **EtudeinE..Silver and Blue- Watch Higurashi no Naku Koro ni from the first season to the last. **Aww… I was going to watch that anime!

**Silver**: Do you even know what that is?

**Me**: Not at all… But I really like horror animes like Jigoku Shoujo! Except if it's a very horror one…

**Everyone**:=sweatdrops=

**Ai**: You sure are weird…

**Me**: Since the dare Is said sooo….=points Blue and Silver to the movie room= There are bunch of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni dvds in there so watch it!=pushes both of them inside and locks the door= I'll let you guys out of there until Leaf comes back and tell me how the anime was okay!

**Everyone**:=sweatdrops again=

**Me**: Okay then! Let see…. Still from Etude-chan… **Pearl-Play silent Hill…** Okay! Pearl-niisan!

**Pearl**: Yeah Yeah… you'll gonna told me later if Leaf is coming here… I'll be going on to the game room=goes to the game room and locked it from the inside=

**Me**: How does he know that? I mean… I'm not yet told him! How rude!

**Everyone**:=sweatdrops and thoughts= Okay…. maybe she is really clueless than anyone…

**Me**: But still… who wants to give dares?

**Ai**: O o! I do!=cough= Okay this one for….=stares and smirks at Crystal=

**Crystal**: Ummmm….why are smirking?

**Ai**: Nothing! **Crystal-neesan-Try to kiss Ruby while Sapphire-neesan watch it..**

**Crystal**:=blushes= Ummmmmmmmmmmmm….. RUBY!=suddenly slips on a banana peel and accidentally kiss Ruby on the lips on the ground=

**Daiki**:=covers Ai's eyes= Don't see this Ai… this only for adults…

**Ai**: Aww… but I wanna see it!

**Me**: Euwww….=suddenly a doorbell rings= I'll get it!=opens to see Sora and Riku drop by= Oh! Hi you two!

**Riku**: Yo! Were here only for..=suddenly shock to seeing Ruby and Crystal kissing= WOW!

**Sora**:=twitches her eyebrow= Aww! Why Ruby-niisan suddenly kissing!

**Me**: Ummm… Ai-chan….

**Ai**: Oh yeah! I think the dare is up!

**Crystal**: I'm sooo sorry! I didn't mean it Ruby!

**Ruby**: Yeah Yeah..

**Sapphire**:=started angry but in a girly way= AAAWW! WHY I'M NOT THE ONE THAT KISS RUBY-KUN!

**Me**:=eyes widen= What? They still not out of that character?

**Sora**: What character?

**Me**: Oh nothing! Nothing at all!

**Riku**: Welll…. Were here for giving lunch to you know what…

**Me**: Oh. I also want you guys to stay here for Leaf-chan's birthday! Would you?

**Sora**: Of course!

**Riku**: If you guys didn't bothered.. oh well!

**Me**: YAY! NEW GUEST!

**Diamond**:=fainted=

**Ai**: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! DIA-SAAANNN!

**Sora**: What's wrong with Dia-chan?

**Daiki**: Maybe he still trauma about the dare that Joy give you and told him that….

**Sora**: What dare? And Who is Joy?

**Ai & Daiki**: YOU DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THAT?

**Sora**: Welll… to tell you the truth… I never did tell Dia anything at the hospital…

**Ai & Daiki**: THEN.. WHO REALLY DID IT?

**Me**:=whistles then everybody stares at me= What? I only did was just practice my whistling(N: In reality, I never did whistle very good)=everybody start to glare at me except Sora= EEEEPPP! OKAY! I ADMIT IT! I ONLY TRY TO DRESSED UP LIKE SORA AND SUDDENLY JOY CALLS ME AND SHE TOLD ME THAT I SUPPOSE TO TELL DIA THE DARE SO PLEASEEEE DON'T MAD AT ME!

**Everyone**:=sweatdrops=

**Meganium**:=sweatdrops= Me…ga….

* * *

=We interrupted this story to wait Alya to gain her confidence back=

**Me**: SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Let's get back to the dares! This one is from **EtudeinE, Red-Cosplay like Blossom from the Powerpuffgirls…**

**Red**: WHAT!

**Daiki**: Seriously… could you stop saying what all the time…

**Red**: WT-=Hit by Daiki's paperfan before even said the last word=

**Daiki**: EXCEPT FOR FOUL LANGUAGES!

**Ai**:=sweatdrops and sighs= Just do it Red-niisan…=gives Red a box while Red annoyingly goes to the changing room=

* * *

_=One Minute Later=_

**Red**:=comes in wearing Blossom's costume= THERE!

**Me**:=twitches my eyebrows= Ewww… I think I like Red-niisan wearing a dress…

**Red**: WHAT! ALYA! I'M SWEAR THAT I WILL…=I fainted due to shock on Red's anger= ALYA!

**Ai**: OH NO! WHAT DO WE DO! WHAT DO WE DO!

**Daiki**: Red…maybe you should change to your original clothes…NOW!

**Red**: Wha=Daiki kicks him to the changing room=

**Daiki**: DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME! I SAID NOW!

**Everyone** **except Daiki and me**:=sweatdrops=

**Riku**:=notices the doorbell is ringing= O..oh! LEAF IS COMING!

**Me**:=wakes up= WHAT! EVERYONE! LEAF IS COMING=Pearl comes out of the game room, Red comes out of the changing room in his original clothes while something is crashing inside the movie room= Ooopsiee..=unlocks the movie room and saw Blue and Silver with bumps on their heads= I'm very sorrrryyyy Blue-nii and Silver-nii!

**Blue & Silver**: Yeahhh….

**Sora**:=opens the door to find a smiling Leaf= Oh my! Leaf-neesan! What a surprise to see you in a good mood today!

**Leaf**: YEP! And I also brought someone today!=Infernape comes out brought a tied-up and unconscious Gold and Nayla=

**Me**:=gasp= NAYLA!=unties Nayla and Gold as they wake up= ARE YOU GUYS ALRIGHT?

**Nayla**:=rubs her head= Ughh… I don't know…

**Gold**: The only thing I remember was sleeping besides Nayla and then..=his eyes widen to seeing Leaf smiling= AAAHHHH! LEAF!=started to hug Nayla but she kicked him out=

**Nayla**: Don't you dare touch me you pervert! And it's all your fault!

**Gold**: Sorry…

**Sora**: Wow.. she reminded me of Riku when we were young…

**Me**:=sweatdrops= Really?=thoughts= I thought Nayla was bad but Riku is another=something hit on the back of my head= OUCH! WHO THROW THAT?

**Riku**:=reads out my thought= I heard that you know!

**Sora**:=giggles=

**Me**: Holy-=Riku throws to me a pillow on my face=

**Riku**: Don't you dare to say foul languages!

**Everyone**:=sweatdrops=

**Leaf**: Don't be too hard on her Riku and I won't gonna kill you Gold because I'm in a good mood today!=saw a fainted Dia on the ground= Oh my! Don't worry Dia! I'll wake you up!=waves to his nose a cookie and Dia eats it=

**Diamond**: YAY! COOKIES! I LIKE THIS GOOD MOOD LEAF!

**Me**: Wow!=heard another doorbell= I'll get it!=opens to find Leaf's friend and relative= YAY! OUR GUEST ARRIVES!

**Dilbert**: Long time no see!

**Rul**: I'm glad I'm here

**Sakura**: Thanks a lot for inviting us!

**Jason**: I never thought Pauli-=Leaf glared at him= I MEAN LEAF IS HERE!

**Me**: Welll… Leaf-chan! Are you wondered why..

**Leaf**: I know I know… besides that I know you guys were hiding something from me ain't ya?

**Me**:=gulps= Well… to tell you the truth…=blows a trumpet= HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEAF-NEESAN!

**Dexholders except Crystal**: EH!

**Ai, Daiki, Nayla & Crystal**: HAPPY BIRTHDAYY!

**Me, Sora & Riku**:=brings a cake with a cake number 13 on it=

**Dilbert, Rul, Sakura & Jason**: Make a wish!

**Leaf**:=blows the candle and holds her hand= I wish…=glance at Riku=

**Riku**:=sighs= I know..=kicks Gold out of the studio=

**Leaf**: Thanks!

**Everyone except Leaf & Riku**:=sweatdrops=

**Leaf**: It's been nice here though!

**Me**: OH YEAH! ONE LAST DARE! Is from a new reviewer called **AshKetchumDarkSide, Red-Kiss Leaf while a Jealous Yellow watches**. Come on! Red-nisan!

**Red**:=gulps= Please don't kill me Leaf!=kiss Leaf on the cheek causing her to blush hard=

**Leaf & Yellow**: EHHHH!

**Me**: That's all for this chapter so BYE BYE!

**Everyone**: SEE YA GUYS NEXT CHAPTER!

**Meganium**: MEGA!

**Infernape**: NAPE!

* * *

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LEAF SILICON!**

**PLEASE REVIEW YOUR DARES TO ME!**


	13. Little Alya Riding Hood?

**Hiya! I'm Sorry if it's too long to uploaded this chapter since i wrote it on the Libary Computer and I'm so sorry but please read this chapter!**

_Disc: I don't own Pokemon Adventures except I own my very own OC'S!_

* * *

**Me**: Hiya! And welcome back to Pokemon Adventures Dares And Questionares!"=I heard a loud sound of crashing= What the heck is going on around there?=see an angry Leaf carries a bow and shoots an arrow to Red= AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! LEAF!

**Leaf**: You're going to pay for that!

**Red**: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I AM SOO SORRY FOR KISSING YOU!=dodges the arrow that Leaf shoot=

**Leaf**: I'LL NEVER FORGIVE FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE YOU YOU…PESKY TWO-TIMER!=shoots an arrow again but its head for Ai=

**Ai**: AAAHHH!=dodges the arrow= LEAF-NEESAN! YOU HAVE TO BE CAREFUL FOR THAT!

**Leaf**: OH SHUT UP YOU!=about to shoot an arrow again but stops by Daiki= HEY! LET ME GO!

**Daiki**: Oh please… you never stop do you?

**Leaf**: OF COURSE! IF IT'S BECAUSE OF THAT TWO-TIMER=points at Red= I WOULD NEVER BE THIS VIOLENCE!

**Me**:=sighs= Oh please Leaf… Red-niisan is already apologizes

**Nayla**: Yeah! You should forgive him at least=looks at the watch= now..

**Leaf**:=sighs= Okay.. I forgive you Red..=Red sighs at relieve= But on one condition=Red start to gasp= **I dare you to have one on one sword fight and archery match with me!**=brings out a sword and slung her bow on her shoulder=

**Everyone**:=gasp= YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!

**Red**:=sighs= Okay.. if that's what you want..

**Leaf**: GOOD!

**Me**:=sighs= Just get onto it!

* * *

_=one hour later=_

**Everyone**:=looks at the scoring board with writing "RED: 0 LEAF: 2"=

**Leaf**: HAH! I BEAT YOU!

**Red**: Yeah yeah….

**Me**: Now please….could we get back to the dares..

**Leaf**: SURE THING!

**Me**: Now! This one is from **EtudeinE-Emerald-How tall are you?** YAY! THE SECRET OF EMERALD-NISAN IS FINALLY COME TRUE!

**Emerald**: OH STOP BABBLING!=sighs= Okay.. I think I'm the same height as Ai…

**Me**: Really..=smirks=

**Emerald**:=blushes= Welll….. sort of…

**Ai**: But… I'm little bit taller than you..

**Emerald**: SO WHAT! IT DOESN'T MATTER TO YOU?

**Me**: Wow… I never seen Emerald soo mad.. okay the next dare! This one is from...Maybe let's skip this one=Leaf start to point the arrow to my neck= I MEAN THIS ONE FROM LEAF! TAKE IT AWAY LEAF!

**Leaf**: Thanks! Okay…=stares at a trembling Gold=**Gold-I've been nice to you, but since my good mood is over… TIME TO GET HIT BY MY HAMMER!**

**Daiki**: Great.. Now she is rhyming.

**Me**: What! She is rhyming? I never thought of that!

**Everyone except me and Leaf**: How more clueless this girl can be?

**Gold**: AAAHHHH! ALYA! HELP!

**Me**: Sorry Gold-niisan…I couldn't help since Leaf-neesan said..

**Gold**: I HATE YOU AL-=started to hit by Leaf's hammer and goes unconscious=

**Me**: That's gonna be hurt..

**Ai**: Ummm… Alya-neechan?

**Me**: Yeah?

**Ai**: Could i..

**Me**: Okay! But.. please don't givedares that related both of me and Daiki okay?

**Everyone**:=sweatdrops=

**Meganium**:=sweatdrops also= Mega…

**Ai**: Okay!=coughs=** Everyone-Do a play of 'Little Red Riding Hood' with Alya as Little Red and do it in front of the people in this city.**

**Everyone except Ai**: Can we ask you a stupid question? HOW CAN WE PERFORM WITH NO HAVING A THEATER?

**Ai**:=sweatdrops= Oh yeah..=hears a doorbell and opens the door to find Sora and Riku= Oh hi! Are you guys want to give lunch to Sapphire-neesan?

**Riku**: Nope! We just came by and heard you guys talking..

**Sora**: All of it.. and I also had the perfect place where we could do the show!

**Everyone**: YOU DO?

**Sora**:=giggles=

* * *

_=Ten minutes later=_

**Me**: Now can I ask again…ARE WE THERE YET?

**Sora**: Almost there and here we are!

**Everyone except Sora and Riku**:=Wides their eyes after seeing a huge theater in front of them=

**Sora**: See! I told you I had a perfect place!

**Me**:=grabs Sora's hand with a teary eyed= Oh Sora! How could I repay you for this?

**Sora**:=sweatdrops= No no… I don't need anything from you..

**Nayla**: How do you actually get this huge theater?

**Riku**: Oh! That… actually Sora owns it..

**Everyone except Sora and Riku**:=Wides their eyes again= WHAT? SORA OWNS THIS PLACE?

**Riku & Sora**:=nods=

**Ai**: But.. how could we do the show without..

**Sora**:=cuts Ai's talk= It's all prepared! The props, costumes, scripts.. and there's a..

**Ai**:=thoughts= Wow.. I never thought that Sora-san is very neat

**Sora**: Okay then! Let's practice before we start the show!

**Everyone**: OKAY!

**Meganium**: Mega!

**Infernape**: NAPE!

**Riku**: And here is the script and please read the castings..

**Me**:=depressed= Oh yeah… I've become the Little Red=sighs=

**Sapphire**:=take the script from Riku= Am I in?=read the script and becomes very angry= WHY AM I THE WOLF?

**Ruby**: Maybe its fit with your barbaric nature of course

**Sapphire**: WHAT DID YOU SAY PRISSY BOY?

**Ruby**: Nothing!

**Sora**: Is there anyone complaining?=Sapphire raises her hand= Then let's start practicing!=Sapphire fall down anime-styled while everyone except Sora sweatdrops=

* * *

_=Three Hours Later=_

**Me**:=sees a crowd full of peoples talking before the show started= Oh no!=goes back to the backstage and shivers= I think i-I co-coul-couldn't do it So-sora…

**Sora**: Awww…. Why?

**Me**:=tremble even more= Be-be-beca-because there's a lot of peo-people there and I had a stage-stagefright…

**Ai**: Come on Alya-nee! You have to do it because it's a dare!

**Me**: NO WAY I'M GOING TO PERFORM IN FRONT OF WHOLE PEOPLE! And there is no way you could trick me with a=I see a puppy-faced Daiki in front of me= Oh no! That trick won't work on me Daiki!

* * *

_=Later=_

**Me**: I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT'S WORKING!

**Sora**: SHHH! The show is about to start!

_=The lights when dim and Sora and Riku appears on stage with Sora wearing a blue summer dress and Riku wearing a black shirt with blue pants=_

**Sora**: Welcome everybody! We're going to perform a play of "Little Red Riding Hood'!

**Riku**: So please enjoy the show!=both Riku and Sora goes back and Sora suddenly trips and fall down with everyone sweatdrops=

**Sora**:=sticks her tongue out and stands up= Oopsie…=goes to the narrating podium and coughs= Once upon a time… there was a little girl name Little Red Riding Hood, because the red hood she always wear.

**Me**:=go on stage but still trembling but I calm myself down=

**Sora**: One day… Little Red's mother gave her a basket full of snacks and sweets and told her to take it to her grandmother's house.

**Leaf**:=Gives me the basket= Here! Take it to granny and remember dear… don't talk to strangers all right?

**Me**: Yes mommy!=thoughts= Why do I have to say that=I see Riku and Sora glares at me and I scared=

**Sora**: As Red skips through the forest, a big gray wolf jumps out of the bushes and scared Little Red.

**Sapphire**:=leaps out the bushes and shows the fangs and claws= RAWT! What have you got there little girl?

**Me**:=tremble in fear= Ummmm…. Some sweets for my granny..

**Sapphire**:=thinks= Hmmm… hey! Can I try some of that sweets?

**Me**: Sorry! My mother said I shouldn't talk to strangers=sticks out my tongue=

**Sapphire**:=thoughts= Darn! Why Sora have to write that one?

**Sora**: Suddenly… the big wolf thoughts of a plan with a sneaky smile on its face..

**Sapphire**: Hey! Why don't you take that path young girl? It's faster to go to your granny's house.

**Me**: Hmmm… Ok then! Bye!=skips out of the stage=

**Sora**: When Red walks to the long path, the big bad wolf made it to Red's grandmother's house.

**Sapphire**:=finds the cottage and knocks the door=

**Crystal**:=opens the door= Hello? Is that you Red?

* * *

_=back with me=_

**Me**: Wow! I never thought the path is long but at least I made it to granny's house!=enters the cottage and sees the room is very dark= Umm.. granny?

**Sapphire**:=scratchy voice= Come in dearie..

**Me**:=enters the bedroom= Hi granny! I brought you some snacks although there is one been eaten!

**Pearl**:=backstage and glares at Diamond=

**Diamond**: WHAT?

**Sapphire**:=sweatdrops= That's fine dearie..

**Me**: Oh granny! What big teeth do you have there?

**Sapphire**: To better to eat the snacks you give me dearie..

**Me**: And what big ears you have there granny?

**Sapphire**: To better to hear you dearie…

**Me**: And what..=smells the bad smell from Sapphire= YOU STINKS! Do you ever takes a bath granny?

**Sapphire**:=gets mad and leaps out of the bed= THAT'S IT! RAAWR!=chase me around the stage with the crowds laughing=

**Blue**:=jumps in the room in his hunter outfit= Did somebody needs help?

**Fan girls**:=fainted after seeing Blue=

**Ai**: Does that happened?

**Riku**: Yep! Once in a while..

**Blue**:=chases Sapphire and kicks her out of the stage and unlocks the closet where Crystal is=

**Me**: Granny!

**Crystal**: Red!=hugs me=

**Sapphire**: Little Red and Grandma thanks the hunter for saving them and they lived happily ever after! The end!

**Crowds**:=claps their hands and see us bowing on the stage=

* * *

_=Backstage=_

**Sora**: YAY! It's finished! And thanks a lot for everyone's help especially you Blue-nii=kiss Blue in the cheek causing him to blush=

**Diamond**:=jealous= Hey!

**Me**: All right! Now let's get back to the..=hears an annoying voice in the backstage=

**Voice**: Hey Nee-san!

**Me**: Oh no! Rasyied! How many times do I had to tell you don't call me that!

**Rasyied**:=appears in the backstage with a Sentret on his head= Oops! Sorry!

**Everyone except me and Nayla**: Who is he?

**Me**:=sighs= He is my nephew..

**Everyone**:=opens their eyes wide= WHAT?

**Rasyied**: AAAHHH! Come on Nee-san! Let's battle!=shakes my hands= Or are you a scaredy cat?

**Me**: Yea….eh! WHAT DID YOU SAY?

**Rasyied**: Scaredy cat! Scaredy cat!=stucks his tongue out=

**Me**: Why you?=chased Rasyied around=

**Everyone**:=sweatdrops=

**Meganium**:=sweatdrops also= Mega…

**Daiki**:=sighs= They are such childish=he hears a sound of a 14 year old boy=

**Boy**: Yo!

**Daiki**: Oh no!

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_**Sorry for the cliffhanger! but you'll see next chapter if you SENT YOUR DARES AND IT'S T-Rating ONLY!**


	14. New things and Old problems happened

_Sorry for the long wait because I had an exams coming up so enjoy this chap!_

_Disc: I DON'T OWN POKEMON ADVENTURES only I own my OC though…_

* * *

**Daiki**:=shivers in fear and becomes very very pale=

**Ai**: What's wrong, nii-san?

**Daiki**: He….He…. is…is here…..=faints=

**Everyone except me** **and Daiki**: WHAT THE?

**Ai**: Oh oh… there is only one person who could make him faints like this…

**Dexholders**: Who?

**Boy**: Oh boy… I never though he still had that trauma again..=pokes Daiki's head=

**Ai**: And that is…TETSUYA-NIISAN!

**Tetsuya**: Yo! Long time no see, Ai!

**Dexholders**: YOU MEAN…HE...pftt=burst into laugh=

**Ai**:=sweatdrops= Yup! He is..

**Leaf**: I couldn't believe this happy-go-lucky boy could make Daiki faints

**Ai**: Well…=sighs= since we were kids, he beats Daiki-nii during a Pokémon battle and almost killed him

**Everyone except me, Daiki and Ai**:=wides their eyes in shock= WHAT?

**Tetsuya**:=laughs= I never thought Ai is this smart during we were kids

**Everyone**:=thoughts= WHAT? I NEVER BELIEVE THAT HE IS REALLY CLUELESS THAN ALYA!

**Ai**:=sighs=

**Me**: Hey! Did I miss anything?=everyone start looking at me= Why are you guys looking at me like that?

**Diamond**: Why are you in bruises? And have bandages?=points at the bruises and bandages at me=

**Me**: Oh that! You know my annoying nephew, his Furret scratch me and I had no choice but to use Meganium's vine whip to tied him up!=points at an unconscious Rasyied with his Furret tied up=

**Everyone except Daiki and Tetsuya**:=sweatdrops=

**Me**:=looks at Tetsuya= AH! Tetsuya! I never thought you were here after all?

**Tetsuya**: Yup! I was just passed by and saw you guys here. So I thought I could come here to visit you guys

**Daiki**:=wakes up= Oh my… what just happened?

**Me**: DAIKI! Why are you sleeping at the time like this?

**Everyone except me**:=thoughts= Doesn't she knows that he faints after a few minutes ago?

**Me**:=sighs= Whatever happened let's just go back to the studio

* * *

_Few Hours later…_

**Me**: Okay then! Let's start the dares!

**Daiki**: Umm… Alya… can I ask you a question?

**Me**: What?

**Daiki**: WHY IS HE HERE?=points Tetsuya besides Ai=

**Tetsuya**: Aww… can I just come play along with you guys?

**Me**: There is no complaining, Daiki! So that means Tetsuya can stay!=Daiki start faints and I ignored him= Okay then! Let's begin the dares!

**Everyone except me**:=thoughts= Doesn't she knows what she is done?

**Me**: Okay! first of all, let's introduce our newest co-host!=claps my hand=

**Everyone**: Who?=they start to seen a two girl open the door=

**Me**: HI! Etude!

**Etudein**: Hi Alya-nee!

**Me**:=looks to another girl besides Etude= And who is she?

**Etudein**: Oh yeah! I forgot to introduce you guys to Lyra!

**Lyra**: Hi!

**Etudein**:=Glances at Gold= OMG! IT'S GOLD! Oh! Don't go Fan-girl mode again!

**Lyra**: Sorry for that! She likes to go Fan-girl mode if she looks every different character in the manga

**Me**:=sweatdrops= No wonder….

**Etudein**:=looks at Daiki= Hey! Isn't that Daikan!

**Daiki**:=sweatdrops= Actually it's Daiki…

**Me**: Awww…. But I like that name she first mentioned you and it was very….CUTE!

**Daiki**:=blushed=

**Etudein**: Thanks for the compliment, Alya-nee=giggles=

**Nayla**: Oh yeah! can I sing a song, Alya?

**Me**: What song?

**Nayla**: This one! Alya and Daiki, sitting on a tree…K-I-S=I hit her with a paperfan on her head=

**Me**: DON'T EVER SING THAT SONG!

**Everyone except me & Nayla**:=sweatdrops=

**Etudein**: Umm…

**Me**: Oh yeah! you could do the first dare now!

**Etudein**: Okay!=coughs= **Sapphire-Play as Mung Dal from Chowder for two chapters and for extra wears a mustache**

**Sapphire**: WHAT?

**Ruby**: That's perfect for you

**Sapphire**: Shut up, Prissy Boy!=puts a mustache on her face and coughs=

**Me**: So..

**Sapphire**: What?

**Etudein**: Act like Mung Dal!

**Sapphire**: I was getting on that!=turns around= Hellooooooo Ladies!=winks=

**All the boys except Tetsuya**:=holding their laughs= Pfttt….=burst into laughs=

**Me**: Eww…Okay then…let the next dare is from Leaf-chan.

**Leaf**: Okay!=coughs=**Blue-I don't care how many fangirls you have. ****So write them all letters with the words: 'Hi, how ya doing, want a date?', and you HAVE to go on dates with them if they want to, or else you get a completely random haircut by me, just like I did with Silver, and no I will NOT give you a wig**

**Silver**: I do it if I were you…

**Blue**:=sighs= Fine..

**Me**: Here!=gives Blue a book and a pen= Go get them, lover boy!=kicks Blue out of the studio=

**Everyone except me & Blue**:=sweatdrops=

**Meganium**:=sweatdrops too= Mega…

* * *

**Me**: Okay then..=the doorbell rings= Dia! Could you open the door?

**Diamond**: Okay..=opens the door= Hello! May I help you with something=his eyes widen as he see a tall girl probably the same age as Daiki= Oops! I'm very sorry miss..

**Girl**: That's okay! I was just wondering if this boy lived here=drags Rasyied in front of her=

**Me**: RASYIED!=runs to the door and I tweaked his ears= Didn't I tell you to not run away from the studio like that?

**Rasyied**: Hey! You are the one who left me tied up at the theater!

**Me**: NO I DID NOT!

**Everyone except me and Rasyied**:=thoughts= Yes you did..

**Me**: I'm very sorry miss for him and I hope you didn't bother with him around

**Girl**:=giggles= That isn't a problem, Al-chan!

**Me**: Hey aren't you…=gasp= You are Juvia! Da-daiki's friend who likes=blushed= likes him aren't you?

**Juvia**:=giggles= You very are a good guesser aren't you?

**Daiki**: Yo! Long time no see Juvia!

**Juvia**:=blushed= AH! DAIKI-SAMA! I'M SO GLAD YOU ARE HERE!

**Me**: Oh yeah! you can stay here for awhile while keeping Daiki

**Juvia**: Of course! Juvia likes to be here too!

**Me**: Okay! I'll go next for the dares! **Diamond-bring Sora here and kiss her and asked her to be your girlfriend for the rest of the story**

**Dexholders except Diamond**:=shocked= WHAT?

**Diamond**:=happy= WHAT?

**Ai**: WHAT'S GOTTEN IN TO YOU?

**Me**: Don't give that look! I was just trying to help Dia to make up with Sora so they could be couples again..

**Daiki**: Yeah.. after you ruin it…

**Me**:=sniffs= I know=cries on Etude's shoulder=

**Lyra**: Here!=gives me her handkerchief=

**Me**:=blows at the handkerchief= Thanks

**Lyra**:=sweatdrops= Yeah…

**Me**: Dia-nii!

**Diamond**:=gulps and ran out of the studio=

**Me**:=giggles=

**Lyra & Etudein**: Why are you giggling?

**Me**: Oh you'll see!

**Diamond**:=comes back at the studio with Sora and panted=

**Sora**: What's wrong, Dia? Do you have something to talked about?

**Diamond**:=blushed= Well…=Kiss Sora with everyone in the studio widen their eyes=

**Sora**:=blushed= What was that for?

**Diamond**:=sighed= Umm…do you want to be my g-g-g-g…GIRLFRIEND FOR THE REST OF THE STORY?=blushed=

**Sora**:=giggles= Of course! Why don't you say that from the beginning Dia!

**Me**: I'm glad you guys could make up again!=hugs both of them=

**Sora**:=blushed really hard this time= EEEPP

**Diamond**:=blushed= ALYA!

**Me**: AND THAT'S ALL FOR THIS CHAP!

**Everyone**: See you guys next chapter!

**Meganium**: MEGA!

**Infernape**: NAPE!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not having a lot of dares today! And a note for everyone who decides to be co-host ends now because I already have too many co-host so, I'll only makes everyone to be a special guest this time!**

**Also! Pleaseeeee sent your dares from K-T rating only!**


	15. From a boy into a girl

_Disc_: _I don't own any Pokemon Adventures except I own my OC's_

* * *

**Ai**: Hiya! Welcome back to…

**Nayla**: "My Pokemon Adventures Dares and Questionares"!

**Meganium**: Mega!

**Infernape**: Nape!

**Etudein**: Hey! Do you guys see Alya?

**Ai**: Nope! I haven't seen her in awhile

**Lyra**: Maybe she is in the game room?

**Nayla**: Well then let's check it-=a loud scream comes from the game room and pushed Nayla onto the wall= WHAT WAS THAT SCREAM!

**Ai**:=opens the door= ALYA-NEE! ARE YOU OKAY?

**Lyra**: We just heard you screaming?

**Me**: Everyone! Come in here! HURRY!

**Leaf**: What's with the ruckus?

**Nayla**: ALYA! EXPLAIN ME WHAT HAPPENED HERE?

**Me**: COME ON EVERYONE! CHECK THIS OUT!

**All the girls**: WHAT?

**Me**: THIS!=played the video on Youtube= CLOSED THE DOOR! NOW!=Ai and Lyra closed the door=

* * *

_A few hours later.._

**Red**: Hey! Have you seen the girls, lately?

**Daiki**: Don't know, don't care.

**Red**:=sweatdrops= Oh…=suddenly a huge screams shock the boys= What was that?

**Daiki**:=opens the door of the game room= Why are you guys screaming?

**Leaf**: How do I know! I couldn't believe this video makes me want to scream!

**Me**: Also… the boys are so so….HOT!=screams very loud=

**Daiki**:=hits me with his paperfan= STOP THAT!

**Me**:=rubs my head= Geezzzz…. I couldn't believe you hit me too hard!

**Daiki**: Also… Who are the boys you guys meant, anyway?

**Me**: THEM!=points to the monitor with Daiki closely looks at it and his faces becomes red=

**Daiki**: What the?

**Red**: You guys okay?=glances at a red-faced Daiki= And what's wrong with him?

**Me**: Red-niisan! Look at this?

**Red**:=looks at the monitor and blushed after seeing the video= Wow….

**Me**: See! I told you they are soooo HOT!=hears a doorbell= I'll get it!=runs out of the game room and opens the door to find Sora= Oh hi, Sora!

**Sora**: Hi! I was just passing by and want to visit you guys!

**Me**: Good! Now..=grabs her hand= CHECK THIS OUT!=I ran with Sora to the game room and I pushed everyone inside to go out=

**Ai**:=blinked= What just happened?

**Girl Dexholders**: How do we know?

**Leaf**: I think I've seen you screaming when Emerald sing on that video

**Ai**:=blushed= What?

**Leaf**: Oh nothing!

**Me**:=open the door= So… what do you think of that, Sora?

**Sora**:=blushed= Well… I couldn't describe this but its very…

**Me**: Hot?

**Sora**:=sweatdrops= Umm… I was just gonna said=screams louder than me= CUTE!=everyone in the room including Meganium and Infernape closed their ears=

**Ruby**: What cute?

**Me**: Oh yeah! you guys might want to see this!=pushed all the boys Dexholders except Red inside=

* * *

_A few minutes later…_

**Me**:=opens the door= So.. what do you guys think?

**Emerald**:=blinked several times= I don't know…

**Gold**: So if I'm right… that was us who sings it?

**Me**:=nodded=

**Silver**: And that's why you and the girls screams about?

**Me**:=nodded= Yeah! isn't it AW=Daiki closed my mouth=

**Daiki**: DON'T EVER SCREAM AGAIN?

**Me**:=let Daiki's hand off me= Okay! now back to the story! Today… I'm going to give you guys a few dares until Blue comes back!

**Dexholders except Blue**:=blinks in confused= Huh?

**Me**: Don't huh on me? Okay then… the first dare is from **ayaskwlskii**!

**Nayla**: Wait! Have I heard that name before?

**Me**: Of course! You know Laras right?

**Nayla**: Of course I know her? She was classmates with me during fifth grade and you usually her classmates too!

**Me**: Yup! She knows this fic and she decides to make an author in here! Okay the dare is…**Daiki-become a girl**=wides my eyes after reading this= WHAT? DAIKI? A GIRL?=laughs out loud=

**Daiki**:=face becomes redden= WHAT?

**Me**:=stops laughing= Okay then! Sora!=whispers to her= So do you think you could do it?

**Sora**: Of course! That's why I brought this potion!=hands up a blue bottle= Okay then…Daiki-kun?

**Daiki**: No way…=Sora holds his hand tightly= OW! DON'T TOO HARD!

**Sora**: This won't hurt a bit…=opens the bottlecap= Now say aaaaa….=opens Daiki's mouth widely=

**Daiki**: Sora!=drinks the potion and a blue smoke appears covering him=

**Me**: You alright, Daiki?

**Ai**: Nii-san?

**Daiki**:=coughs then a girl's sound heards= What the heck?=the smokes clears off revealing a girl taller than me wearing a white shirt and blue skirt also a hair similar to Sora only have black hair=

**All the boys**:=blushed= Wow…

**Me**:=blushed= Daiki is that you?

**Daiki**: I don't know could someone please tell me what..=Sora held the mirror in front of *her much to her shock= just… HAPPENED? ALYA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!

**Me**: How do I suppose to know? You already drink the potion

**Daiki**: SO! TURN ME BACK TO NORMAL!

**Sora**: That's impossible…. In order to turn back to normal, you have to be kiss by a boy and hugged by a girl.

**Daiki**: WHAT?

**Me**: Let me continue the dare…**but, only Red's kiss and my hug? To make you back to your normal self..**=paused for a moment= WHAT?

**Red**: WHAT?

**Daiki**: Will you guys please stop say what all the time! Now change me back to normal!

**Me**: Not until the end of this chapter..

**Daiki**: WHAT?

**Gold**: Hey! Don't worry about that Dai-chan..=Daiki glares at him=

**Daiki**: If you dare called me that again.. I'm going to kill you!

**Gold**: Okay! okay!

**Leaf**: Even as a boy or a girl… you still had the same personality..

* * *

**Me**: Now can we get back to the dare..but before that I had a special guest!

**Leaf**: I sense something bad happens…

**Me**:=opens the door revealing Selene=

**Leaf**: I KNEW IT!

**Selene**: Hi there Pau-=Leaf abot to hit her with her hammer= Oh.. I mean Leaf…

**Leaf**:=sighs= Now that's better…=glance at me= Why is she here?

**Me**: Didn't you have a dare that involves her?

**Leaf**:=sweatdrops= Oh… I might forget about that…

**Selene**: Geezz… don't ever greet me with that way=Leaf getting very agitated= and you are such a tomboy too!

**Leaf**:=gets very angry= SO WHAT?

**Me**: Easy… Leaf-neesan…

**Selene**:=looks at Daiki= And who might this be? Didn't you told me that there is a boy co-host here?

**Leaf**: Well…the boy that I've told you becomes the girl you seen.

**Selene**: Well… at least he wears a skirt..

**Daiki**: HEY!

**Leaf**:=ignores Selene= Okay then…**Crystal-****I feel so sorry about the dares that you need to kiss Gold(LPADAQ) and Ruby...so...I brought Selene to teach you how to make a level. 20 + poffin while I'm beating up Gold and Dia**=glares at Gold and Diamond=

**Gold & Diamond**:=shivers in fear=

**Crystal**:=sighs= Okay senpai…

**Selene**: Now let's get make some poffins!=Selene and Crystal heads to the kitchen=

**Leaf**: Now..=slung her sword on her shoulder= Who wants to be beaten up first?

**Gold & Diamond**:=runs from Leaf and she chased them= AAAAAAAAAAAAA! HELP!

**Me**:=sweatdrops= Okay…=saw Blue opens the door and closed it= Oh! Hi Blue-nii!

**Red**: So how many fangirls you date?

**Blue**:=panted= 250…

**Me**: WHAT?

**Daiki**: Maybe they seen the video and wants to date him…

**Blue**:=looks at the female Daiki= Who is she?

**Me**: Try to guess who is not here?

**Blue**:=shock= You mean she is Daiki?

**Daiki**:=neglected= Oh boy… why does everyone say that way…

**Me**: Okay the next dare! This one is from Etude-chan!

**Etudein**: Okay! **Ruby-Would you like to wear a frilly dress? If yes, wear it for the rest of the story**

**Ruby**:=sweatdrops= Umm… no..

**Sora**: You actually want to wear one?

**Ruby**: Hey!

**Sora**: I'm just kidding!

**Me**: Looks like it's almost finished this chapter=looks at my wristwatch=

**Ai**: Umm… Did you forget about something?

**Me**: No...

**Daiki**: YOU IDIOT!=hits me again but this time with her hand= HOW ABOUT TURN ME BACK TO NORMAL?

**Me**:=sweatdrops= Oh yeah! you can kiss her first Red-niisan..

**Red**: I insist you can hug her first

**Me**: I don't want to be rude but you kiss her first

**Red**: No…you hug her first

**Me**: KISS HER FIRST!

**Red**: HUG HER!

**Ai**: WILL YOU JUST GET ON IT!

**Red & Me**: Okay!=Red kisses Daiki on her cheeks while I hug her then suddenly a blue smoke covering her turning her back to her boyish self=

**Daiki**: Finally!=wipes **his cheeks= Now could you please stop hugging me!

**Me**: I couldn't help it! You are too soft!

**Daiki**:=blushed=

**Ai**: I think that's all folks! See ya next chapter!

**Meganium**: MEGA!

**Infernape**: NAPE!

**Gold & Diamond**: ANYONE! SAVE USSS!=still been chased by Leaf and everyone ignore them=

* * *

***Since Daiki becomes a girl I changed from he to she**

****Same way as above**

**A/N: Like in chapter 10, I'm very sorry if this isn't much of a chapter!**

**Please sent your dares to us! ONLY K-T rating!**


	16. Another Random Crappy Moments

_A/N: Long time no see, guys! Sorry for the long Hiatus.. I've just __ran out of ideas for this story until last Saturday at midnight... Well for one more time, I'm very sorry for you guys!_

_Disc: I Don't own any Pokemon Adventure series or any that mention in here except my own OC's_

* * *

**Nayla**: Hi there everyone! And welcome back to "My Pokemon Adventures Dares And Questionares!"

**Infernape**: NAPE!

**Meganium**:=depressed= Me…ga….

**Infernape**:=sweatdrops=

**Nayla**:=sweatdrops= Okay….

**Ai**: I don't think this is going to work, Nayla… Ever since she didn't come up, Meganium starts to worry and that makes me worry too…

**Nayla**: UGH! I just don't understand that idiot of all idiots! Why the heck Alya didn't announce this damn story!=starts to swear everything that I won't write here=

**Ai**:=sweatdrops= Nayla-san….

**Leaf**: Man… she can sure swear like a sailor

**Daiki**: Yeah… The only thing that can make her swear like that because of everything Alya do..

**Etude**: She did everything?

**Daiki**: Well… just the idiotic things..

**Lyra**:=sweatdrops= That explains everything…

**Gold**: So that means we won't do any dares!=Leaf and Daiki glares at him= What? What did I do?

**Leaf**: There's no way we won't do any dare and we will now!

**Gold**: What?

**Leaf**: Come on, Gold! Are you the one complaining? Just look at Dia!=points at Diamond= He is not even complaining a single bit!

**Gold**: That's because he is just too occupied with his "girlfriend"!

**Diamond**: Don't you dare say that to my girl!

**Daiki**: Wow… That's the first thing you say instead of food don't you?

**Diamond**: Huh? What are you talking about?

**Pearl**: Dia no.. I mean Diamond…

**Diamond**: Yes, Pearl?

**Pearl**: What's the first thing that came out of your mind this time?

**Diamond**: Well… I just thinking of Sora that's all=starts to imagine Sora kissing him in the cheek and he starts to blush and drools with a dreamy face= Ah~~ Sora….

**Pearl**:=sweatdrops= You must have an interesting imagination, huh?

**Daiki**: Are you jealous?

**Pearl**:=vein popped= What? No way! I'm not jealous because of Dia's girlfriend!

**Nayla**:=pissed= Ugh! Shut the hell up!

**Everyone except Nayla**:=stared at her with wide eyes=

**Yellow**: Ummm….. Are you okay?

**Nayla**: Okay? I'm not Okay! This time I'm going to find that damn idiot and I'm going to kill her for good and no one is going to stop me from doing it!=runs out of the studio=

* * *

**Leaf**: Man… looks like she is totally pissed with Alya ,huh?

**Me**:=comes out from the computer room with a monkey ears and tail and yawns= Did someone call?

**Everyone except Nayla**:=Turns around and shocks= WHAT THE? WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?

**Me**: Huh? Oh yeah!=rubs my head= Well… I was just trying to wear this thing=points to the monkey ears= from my friend's dare and I unknowingly asleep just after wearing it=nervous laugh=

**Everyone**:=sweatdrops and thoughts= That is exactly just like you..

**Me**: Oh yeah! Where did Nayla go anyway?

**Daiki**: She was just ran out to find you and she is soo going to kill you after she finds you..

**Me**:=sweatdrops= Oh… I see.. well anyways=coughs= let's just get to the dares shall we! Okay first is from **Ayaskwlski**=coughs= **Dia- Be a half chicken for 2 chapters**

**Diamond**: Wha-=I cut him off=

**Me**: **And I'll let Sora to come here and hug you too!**

**Diamond**:=rush to the dressing room=

**Red**: Is that part of the dare too?

**Me**: Nah… I add that one to make him do the dare and I really let Sora to come here too, anyways..=winks at him and start to calls Sora=

**Red**:=sweatdrops= Oh.. that explains it…

**Diamond**:=comes out wearing a chicken's beak and has it's wings attached to his both arms= I'm finish!

**Me**: Good=hears a doorbell= And just in time!=opens the door= Welcome back Sora! I knew you would come!

**Sora**: Well… I'm not doing anything in home soo…=glances at Diamond= Is that Dia?

**Leaf & Daiki**: Yeah!

**Sora**: He… is … so..=blushes and starts to hug him causing his face become red= CUTE! I JUST WAN'T TO TAKE HIM HOME!

**Everyone except Dia & Sora**:=shocks= YOU THOUGHT HE IS CUTE?

**Diamond**:=face becomes redden= Ohhh…. I'm in heaven….=his soul starts to come out=

**Sapphire**: Umm… Sora you better let him go..

**Sora**: Just one more minute~~~~ he is just too cute!

**Me**:=sweatdrops= Wow… and I thought you guys think I'm weird well…. On to the next dare from.. **Etude!**

**Etude**: Thanks=coughs= Okay first…**Gold -I don't actually have a big-fangirlish ego for you now... so, I dare you to be placed in a place full of Bruno Mars and Justin Bieber songs for one chapter**

**Gold**: WHAT?=Me and Daiki starts to drag him to the music room and locks him there= HEY LET ME OUT OF HERE=Ignores him=

**Me**: Okay then! On to the next dare!

**Everyone except me, Daiki & Etude**:=sweatdrops=

**Me**: The next dare is from an old friend you-know-who=grins at Leaf=

**Leaf**: Oh just shut up!

**Me**: It's from **Bender the Dilbert!**=claps hands= and his dare is **Gold- I'm sick of torturing you. But I have one thing – take this present**=gives the present to Gold and locks the door and starts to blow= I just hope he is okay…

**Daiki**:=sweatdrops= Yeah…

* * *

**Me**: Okay the next dare is=the door burst open and a pissed off Nayla standing in front of it= Oh! Hi Nayla!

**Nayla**:=points at me= YOU! I FINALLY FOUND YOU! THIS TIME I'M GOING TO SENT YOU TO HELL!=sends out Glaceon and chases me=

**Me**:=screams and rans out the studio with Nayla behind me=

**Everyone**:=sweatdrops=

**Daiki**:=sighs= Let's just go on to the next dare… okay it's from **Ayaskwlski- Red- Kiss Sapphire on her cheek**

**Red**: What?

**Sapphire**:=blushes= What?

**Ruby**: What?

**Daiki**:=pissed off= Okay! stop with the whats and just kiss already!=Ruby about to complain but Daiki cut him off= and I don't care about anyone complaining it!

**Ruby**:=sweatdrops=

**Red**:=gulps= I hope Ruby isn't mad about this=closed his eyes and kiss Sapphire's cheeks which brings everyone except a pissed off Daiki to shock=

**Sapphire**:=blushes madly=

**Sora**: Wow… Nee-san's face is red. I never seen her being kiss by other guys other than my brother=glances at Ruby= And Ruby-nii seem jealous, too

**Ruby**:=embarrassed= What? I'm not jealous because he kiss Sapphire!

**Sora**: Well… from the looks of it.. seeing a girl being kiss by a boy and gets jealous that means…=giggles= You like Nee-san, huh?

**Ruby**:=face reddens= HUH? I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH THAT WILD GIRL!

**Sapphire**:=hearing Ruby and angered= WHAT DO YOU MEAN?

**Ruby**:=shrunks= Nothing…

**Sora**:=giggles=

**Daiki**:=sweatdrops= You must been reading romantic mangas huh?

**Sora**:=shocks= How do you know?

**Daiki**: Just guessed

**Ai**: Well… on to the next dare from **Leaf-neesan**=glances at Leaf who uses her cellphone= What are you doing?

**Leaf**: Doing my dare… why are you asking?

**Ai**: Oh.. nothing..

**Leaf**: Okay then! Here goes!=calls and the call hungs on=

**Selene**:=voice from the phone= Hello! This is Selene…

**Leaf**: Hi there… Here is a dare for you-

**Selene**: Ooooh! Is it?

**Leaf**:=sweatdrops= Yeah it is…=facepalm after hearing Selene shrieking in joy= The dare is… **Selene-BETTER TREAT CRYSTAL WELL OR O SWEAR I'LL TELL MY AUNT THAT YOU AND JASON WENT OUT TO DINNER WITHOUT PERMISSION FROM BOTH YOUR PARENTS!**

**Selene**: Okay!

**Leaf**: You do?

**Selene**: Oh don't worry about Crystal! She is just making another poffin and we'll be done in a few minutes! Well bye!=hungs up=

**Everyone**:=sweatdrops=

* * *

**Leaf**: Okay... now on to the next-=the door opens with Nayla and me= Oh there you are you two! You just miss a few dares!

**Nayla**: Sorry about that! I was going to hurt her quickly if she doesn't ran around like that!

**Me**:=glares at Nayla and she chuckles=

**Ai**: Are you okay, Alya-san? You've got lot of bruises there..

**Me**: Oh don't worry about it! It's not as bad as last time!

**Dexholders**: Last time?

**Me**: Don't tell me you forgot that Theater incident, huh?

**Dexholders**: That incident?=remembers and sweatdrops= Oh…

**Daiki**: You thought that bad? You barely even stand up looking like that

**Me**: Nah! And besides… what are you worrying about?

**Daiki**:=blushes and stares away at embarrassment= It's… It's nothing!

**Me**: Let's just get on the next dare shall we?

**Etude & Lyra**:=nods=

**Me**: Read it Daiki!

**Daiki**: No way!

**Me**: Why?

**Daiki**:=glares at me= You know you won't do THAT DARE!

**Me**: Well of course I know I wouldn't want it! So..=glares at him= What's the problem with that?

**Daiki**:=embarrassed= Umm….=glances at Ai= You read it!

**Ai**: Huh? Me?

**Daiki**: Just read it!

**Ai**:=sweatdrops= Okay…=reads it and blushes= Oh my… no wonder Nii-san didn't want Alya-san to do it..

**Daiki**: TOLD YOU!

**Nayla**: Oh Oh! Let me see!=reads it and laughs out loud=

**Daiki & Me**:=embarrassed= WHAT'S SO FUNNY!

**Leaf**: Now I'm curious=reads it too and laughs along with Nayla=

**Me**: Not you too!

**Etude & Lyra**: We want to see it!=reads it and laughs too=

**Daiki**:=glares at the other co-host= Traitors!

**Dexholders**: What's so funny?=reads it and laughs= Daiki and Alya sitting on the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!=Daiki glares at them= What?

**Sora**:=confused= Huh? Why are you all laughing about? And why Dai-kun and Alya's face is redden?

**Me**:=pissed off= If you guys want to know it soo much! It's from **Ayaskwlski **and it says **Alya - Be Daiki's girlfriend for 5 chapters**

**Daiki**:=sighs= I give up… if it's a dare then you had to do it, huh?

**Nayla**: You're so sweet, Daiki!=Daiki glares at her= What? It's not like I tease you or something!

**Me**:=sighs= I wish I was Minato-san's girlfriend and I'll be happy to do it!=sighs dreamily=

**Everyone except me & Sora**:=sweatdrops= Who's Minato?

**Me**:=shocks= What? You guys don't know about Persona?

**Nayla**: You already told me but I haven't even played it…

**Daiki, Ai, Leaf, Etude & Lyra**: Neither do us…

**Dexholders**:=hands up= Or neither us!=I glares at them=

**Sora**: A Persona game is like a roleplaying game and also a dating sims which you can make a lovers relationship with other characters…

**Me**: Yeah…=sighs and depressed= I wish I could have a PSP and play Persona 3 Portable…

**Sora**: Besides… Minato-san is soooo cute! Even Ken-kun too!=sighs dreamily=

**Me**:=sighs dreamily along with Sora= Yeah…. I wan't to play it so I could make out with Ken-kun!

**Everyone**:=sweatdrops=

**Nayla**: You guys just know about this too much, huh?

**Ai**: Yeah…

**Meganium**: Mega…

**Infernape**: Nape..

**Me**:=squeals= I just couldn't help it!

**Daiki**:=vein popped= If you so much want him, why don't you just bring him here, huh?

**Me**: Of course not! I'm not in the mood of making a cross-over with it!

**Sora**:=sighs= I wish you could do it here too!

**Me**:=sighs depressed=

**Diamond**:=shocks= You're not going to break up with me, huh?

**Sora**:=giggles= Of course not!=kiss him on the cheek= You're the cutest person I met in the entire universe!

**Diamond**:=wobbles= Really?=Sora nods and he sighs dreamily=

**Pearl**:=facepalm=

**Platinum**: This is the first time I ever seen Dia like this..

**Pearl**:=sweatdrops= Umm… Missy, You already seen him before…

**Platinum**: No I wasn't…

**Pearl**: Yes you do!

**Platinum**: No I wasn't…

**Pearl**: Yes you do!=both of them continue to argue with Everyone sweatdrops=

* * *

**Daiki**: Man… I wish that Minato could be here…

**Me**: You're just jealous because he is cuter and cooler than you

**Daiki**:=blushes madly= Wha- No I wasn't!

**Me**: Yes, you are! And you even wan't Ken-kun here too, won't you?

**Daiki**:=vein popped= No I wasn't! I just want him to be here so you could just coo him over!

**Me**: Oh! So you're just want him to be here so I could coo him over and you'll get 100 times jealous over him!

**Daiki**: No I won't!

**Me**: Yes you will!

**Daiki**: No I won't!

**Me**: Yes you will!

**Daiki**: NO I WON'T!

**Me**: YES YOU WILL!=me and Daiki continue to argue=

**Leaf**: Man… you guys sure can argue like a married couple, huh?

**Me & Daiki**: NO WE AREN'T=glares each other and continue to argue=

**Sora**:=sweatdrops= They remind me of Nee-san and Ruby-nii…

**Ruby & Sapphire**: We aren't like that!=glances at each other= Why are you copying me? STOP DOING THAT!

**Sora**: See what I mean?

**Nayla**:=sweatdrops= Yeah..=the door opens revealing revealing Crystal with a basket full of poffins=

**Crystal**: SENSEI! I FINISH IT!=looks at me & Daiki= Why are they arguing like a married couple?

**Leaf**: Don't ask..=looks at the watch= Oh! Looks like the time is up!

**Ai**: Oh yeah! well… I think that's all! See you again next chapter!

**Meganium**: Mega!

**Infernape**: Nape!

* * *

**A/N: Well there it is! Sorry for the crappy humors, I'm just not in the mood to do it and for anyone who know Persona series.. I mention them in here a bit with Minato-san and Ken-kun being mention.**

**One more time.. I'm very sorry for the long wait and please sent your dares from K-T rating!**

**Alya Out~~ ^.^**


	17. Not A Really a Big Birthday Surprise

_A/N: Ok... I've got a lot of thinking and decided this one will be the one that published today...  
Never mind with this crazy Author notes..._

_Disc: I don't own any Pokemon Adventures or that mention in here only I own my OC's..._

* * *

**Me**: Ossu! And welcome back to "My Pokemon Adventures Dares & Questionares"!

**Meganium**: Mega!

**Infernape**: Nape!

**Me**: In this chapter… I'm not going to do a dare for a while until half of this chapter and I'm glad that I don't do it!=smiles while everyone look at me awkwardly= Why are you guys looking like me like that?

**Leaf**: You're… serious that…

**Gold**:=exclaims happily= You're not going to do a dare!=Then Daiki hits him unconscious and everyone sweatdrops=

**Daiki**: She didn't mean that were not going to do a dare for the whole chapter!

**Me**: Just like my "my boyfriend for 5 chapters" said..

**Daiki**:=vein popped= HEY!

**Me**: I'm just not going to host this chapter for awhile and I let Leaf in charge of this..

**Dexholders**: WHA?

**Me**: Now will you excuse me… I'm going to the game room

**Nayla**: For what?

**Me**: You know me… I'm going to read another fanfiction so if someone is looking for me tell them that I'm not here.. bye!=closes the door=

**Everyone**:=sweatdrops=

**Leaf**:=sighs= Well… I guess I have no choice then… LET'S DO A DARE!=The Dexholders about to run but Daiki glares at them=

**Nayla**: You just happened to glare at them are you?

**Daiki**: Actually… for some reason I just want to get back at them for laughing at me on last chapter=glares at them again=

**Red**: Hey! We didn't mean to laugh at you like that! Right?

**Diamond**: What? I thought we were?

* * *

_=a few seconds later, Diamond unconscious on the floor=_

**Daiki**:=glares at the Dexholders again= Any other annoying question?

**Dexholders except Crystal and Diamond**:=shakes their head=

**Daiki**:=turns around= Good! And besides… Alya already has a boyfriend or just a friend… I think?

**Nayla**: You think?

**Etude**: I thought both Alya and Sora are clueless but you…

**Me**:=opens the door= HEY! I'M NOT LIKE THAT!

**Everyone**:=stares at me=

**Me**:=sweatdrops= Oopss…. Hehehe…=close the door again=

**Everyone**:=sweatdrops=

**Leaf**: Since after that awkward conversation… let's do a dare okay? The first one is…. **Gold and Dia-Anyway..since I'm beginning to notice that I'm a but TOO violent. (Which Alya forget to post it last chapter) I wanted to say sorry to you guys for beating you a lot**=bows her head=

**Gold & Dia**:=lightens up= Really?

**Daiki**:=shocks= Hey! I thought you were unconscious just now?

**Diamond**: After hearing what Leaf said… it makes me happy now!

**Daiki**:=sweatdrops and stared awkwardly at Diamond= Creepy…

**Leaf**: Well… onto the next dare shall we…=coughs= **Pearl-Apologize to Platinum if not I swear I'll bring a Certain OC over in the next chapter if you don't…**

**Pearl**:=gasp= NO! ANYTHING BUT HER!=runs up to Platinum and shakes her hand= I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!

**Leaf**:=vein popped= NOT LIKE THAT!

**Pearl**:=gulps= I'm sorry missy for you know…umm….

**Platinum**: I forgive you Pearl…

**Pearl**:=embarrassed= really it's nothing…

**Daiki**:=sweatdrops and twitches his eyebrow= I think I'm gonna puke….

**Meganium**:=sweatdrops= Me…=the doorbell rings and suddenly a loud sound come from outside the door=

**The voice**: EXCUSE ME! IS ALYA HERE?

**Another voice**: Shush! Not so loud!

**1****st**** voice**: Upss…

**Daiki**:=sighs= I'll get the door…=opens to find three girls standing outside= Oh… it's you three…

**2****nd**** girl**:=puffs her cheeks= Hey! That's not nice saying to us…

**Daiki**:=sighs= whatever…. You guys must be looking for Alya huh? I'll gonna cal=the 1st girl closes his mouth=

**1****st**** girl**: Shhsss…. Not so loud! We're trying to keep this a surprise for her!

**Ai**: What surprise?

**2****nd**** girl**: It's a surprise birthday for her though it's not really a big party..

**Everyone**: Wait a minute… did you just say this day it's her birthday?

**All the three girls**:=nods=

**Daiki**: She didn't tell you did she…

**Leaf**: Nope..

**Etude & Lyra**: We didn't know it's her birthday…

**Dexholders**: We didn't know either!

**Daiki**:=glares at the dexholders= I didn't ask all of you!

* * *

**3****rd**** girl**: Oh… we forgot to introduce ourself… My name is Zahra and I'm one of Alya's friends…

**Everyone**: Hi there!

**1****st**** girl**: I'm Cinta! And I'm the oldest of her friends!

**Daiki**:=sarcastic= Really… I'm not really seeing you old…

**Cinta**:=vein popped= Hey!

**2****nd**** girl**: And I'm **Ayaskwlskii **but you guys can call me Laras though!

**Daiki**: So you're the one that give her that dare are you?

**Ai**: Ummm…. You're not going to do that are you?

**Laras**: Hey! You must be Daiki! Nice to meet you! I love it soo much that you embarrassed on last chapter=devil laughs=

**Daiki**:=sweatdrops and shiver= Man…. Why Alya have to be friends with this penguin whacko?

**Nayla**: Hey! Laras, Zahra, and… Cinta…. Nice to meet you guys again!

**Cinta**:=deadpanned= Why is everyone is always doing that to me…

**Ai**: Don't worry…. At least Alya still like you as a friend though?

**Cinta**:=holds Ai's hand and has a happy face= Oh Ai! You're just kind as I thought you would!

**Ai**:=sweatdrops= Ummmm….

**Leaf**:=waves her hand= Hellooooo! Aren't we going to continue the dare and for the guest you might as well join us too!

**Cinta, Laras & Zahra**: Okay!

**Leaf**: Where was i? Oh yeah! **Crystal- Great Job! I'm so proud…**=begins to cry while everyone sweatdrops=

**Nayla**:=gives Leaf her handkerchief= Here…

**Leaf**:=takes it and blows on it= Thank you…

**Nayla**:=sweatdrops= You're welcome… I think…

**Crystal**:=hugs Leaf= Oh sensei! I couldn't have done it without your encouragement!=both of them cry as the other sweatdrops again=

**Cinta**: Weird….

**Zahra**: Are they always like that?

**Daiki**: If you come often to see this… they always will…

**Zahra**:=sweatdrops= Oh…

* * *

**Leaf**:=wipes her tears= Enough with the crying stuff…. Now the next dare is…=hears another doorbell=

**Zahra**: Who could that be?

**Daiki**: If my guess correct it must be Sapphire's twin cousins…

**Laras**: Really!=opens the door and as Daiki guessed it was really Sora and Riku= Welcome!

**Sora**: Oh hi there! We must be on the wrong place I guess….

**Riku**:=sweatdrops= Sora… she might be one of Alya's friend..

**Sora**:=stared at Laras= Really? I never thought Alya had a friend!

**Laras**:=sweatdrops= Okay… oh and by the way my name's Laras and you guys must be Sora and Riku aren't you?

**Sora & Riku**:=sweatdrops= Yeah…

**Daiki**:=sighs= Just get inside =both Sora and Riku comes in and Daiki closes the door=

**Cinta**: Hi there! I'm Cinta nice to meet you Sora and Riku!

**Sora**: You must be Alya's oldest friend are you?

**Cinta**:=sweatdrops= Yeah…

**Sora**: And who is the…=stops and stares widely at Zahra=

**Zahra**: I'm sorry… are you okay?

**Sora**: You're…you're=her cute mode on and hugs Zahra tightly and rubs her face in her head anime-style= YOU'RE SO CUTE!

**Riku**:=facepalm=

**Daiki**: Great… now her cute mode gone on is she?

**Leaf**: Really Sora? Is this always you act whenever another one that you call cute appears?

**Sora**: I couldn't stand it! I just want to keep them home!=spins around with Zahra in her arm=

**Zahra**: Ahhh! Stop it! I couldn't breath!

**Riku**:=chases Sora= Come on Sora! let her go!

* * *

_=Few minutes later=_

**Riku**:=bows= I'm very sorry! She doesn't always do this really!

**Zahra**:=takes a breath= That's all right…

**Leaf**:=sighs= Let just go with the next dare okay… **Sora-Sora this isn't much of a dare, and you can say it's a question…but…can you please tell me one thing. By chance did you hit your head hard when you were younger?**

**Sora**:=thinks= I don't remember much but when I was 3 I was hit by a Nidoking though…

**Leaf**:=sweatdrops= A Nidoking… really?

**Riku**: You won't believe this…. But I never told Sora before…=whisper to Leaf's ear= My mom told me when we we're born… the doctor accidentally let Sora fall down and hit a Mudkip but she said that there is nothing wrong with her though…

**Leaf**:=twitches= How come she survived such a thing….

**Riku**:=shrugs=

* * *

**Leaf**: Oh well…. Now let's get back on to the next dare! This time is from Alya's 'boyfriend for=Daiki closes her mouth=

**Daiki**:=vein popped= Okay! okay! I know that! Geez…

**Ai**: Umm… Nii-chan, you're face is red…=points to Daiki's face=

**Daiki**: It's… it's nothing! **Diamond- Hit Cinta's head 10 times**

**Cinta**:=vein popped= WHY ME?

**Daiki**:=shrugs= Don't know… Just random pick I guess…

**Diamond**: Can I really hit a girl? And one is older?

**Cinta**: HEY!

**Daiki**:=sighs= Just do it and try it not hard enough to make her faint…

**Diamond**:=gulps= Here goes….

**Cinta**:=begs= Please not too hard

* * *

_=A Few seconds later Cinta is found unconscious on the floor=_

**Daiki**:=vein popped= I TOLD YOU NOT TOO HARD!

**Diamond**: I think I went too far…

**Everyone**:=sweatdrops=

**Meganium**:=sweatdrops= Me…

**Infernape**:=sweatdrops too=

**Me**:=opens the door= What's with all the noise and=looks to see an unconscious Cinta, Laras, and Zahra= And why my friends are here?

**Cinta**:=gets up= Hey Alya!

**Daiki**: What the! I thought you were… oh never mind…

**Laras**: Guess what today?

**Me**:=excited= Oooh! Is Santa is coming?

**Everyone except Sora**:=fall down Anime-style=

**Sora**:=confused= Santa?

**Me**:=laughs out loud= Hahahaha! Nah! I was just kidding! Hahaha!

**Daiki**:=glares at me=

**Me**: So what's wrong with today?

**Zahra**:=sweatdrops= Oh Alya… You always forgot are you?

**Me**: Nah! I always do that on purpose! Okay… I know that today is my birthday and you guys were going throw a big surprise birthday well I guess it's not a surprise birthday anymore, huh…

**Zahra**: Well… you're right…

**Laras**: But… we still want to have this though…

**Cinta**:=pulls out a cake with candles lit up= HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

**Everyone**: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALYA!

**Meganium**: Mega! Mega!

**Infernape**: NAPE!

**Me**: Awww… Thanks a lot guys…

**Ai & Etude**: Come on! make a wish!

**Me**:=blows the candles=

**Laras**: Hey! Can I give a dare too…

**Leaf**: As you wish… besides you are our special guest…

**Daiki**: What? No no! please don't!

**Laras**:=smirks and glances at me= **Alya-Kiss Daiki on the cheek..**

**Daiki**: PLEASE DON-=I cuts him off=

**Me**: Too late=kiss him in the cheek causing him to have his face redden=

**Ai**: Wow… just wow!

**Cinta**: You shouldn't have to do that you know…

**Me**: Why not?

**Laras**: Because… Ara will get jealous…=I glares her and Cinta= What's with that look?

**Me**:=vein popped= Laras….Cinta…

**Cinta & Laras**: O..oh…

**Me**:=chases both of them= I'M GONNA KILL THE BOTH OF YOU!

**Cinta & Laras**: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

**Meganium**:=chases me, Laras, and Cinta= Megaaaaa!

**Daiki**: Why do you friends with them anyway?

**Zahra**:=sweatdrops= I don't know…

* * *

**A/N:**

**Me: Ok... Not the best of my works but at least I finish this one and a lot of my friends want to be in this chapter...**

**Laras: Tell me about it..**

**Me:=shock= YOU'RE STILL HERE!**

**Laras: Yeah... I thought i get bored so I'm just joined your Author's note.. Oh! And Don't Forget Anyone Who Reads This READ MY "THE NEXT REVENGE" Too!**

**Me:=sweatdrops= Do you have to say that out loud..**

**Laras: Nah!**

**Me:=sweatdrops= Okay... Don't forget to SEND YOUR DARES TOO! K-T RATING ONLY!**

**Laras: You did the same thing..**

**Me: Ugh...  
**


	18. Imagination & Crappyness

**A/N: Finally! Finish the final exam for the 1st semester! Man, I'm stuffed! Finishing this chapter for 3 days Well... Enjoy!  
P.S. I'm starting to get crappy with the jokes..**

_Disc: I don't own Pokemon Adventures or any mentions only my OC's and 3 Special OC's_

* * *

**Me**: I'm sooo boooreeeeeeddddd!

**Daiki**: And nobody care about that…

**Me**: You're so mean!

**Daiki**: That's a true one…

**Me**: I couldn't believe it! All this time I've been doing nothing but giving dares! No wonder this story isn't popular at all!=cries out loud=

**Daiki**: And that's another true one…

**Nayla**: Oh, Just give a slack out of that! Be nice to her once will ya!

**Leaf**: Besides… you are her "boyfriend for 5 chapters" for sake…

**Daiki**: And I don't care…

**Nayla**** &**** Leaf**: WHAT? You don't care! You don't care! You're her worst boyfriend ever!=continues to nag on him with Daiki closing both of his ears to keep the sound blocked=

**Meganium**: Mega….

**Ai**: That's all right Alya-san… besides, you're still good at making stories! Right everyone?=Everyone except Nayla, Leaf, and Daiki didn't give response= I said… Right everyone?=a dark flaming aura appears around Ai making everyone flinch=

**Etude**:=gulps= Well… of course! You are "kinda" creative at making the story…

**Lyra**: Yeah! you do have an interesting imagination!

**Red**: And I never complain any of your dares!

**Blue**: I don't know what to say about that…

**Green**: You're so kind but tends to annoy us sometimes…

**Yellow**:=sweatdrops= You are so full of imagination…

**Gold**:=In a happy tone= I complain all of your dares but you ignore me at it=hit by Meganium's Take Down= Ouch…

**Silver**:…

**Crystal**: You even brought sensei along, too!

**Ruby**: You even make Wild Girl feel embarrassed

**Sapphire**: Hey!

**Emerald**: You always gets me paired with Ai too..=everyone looks at him except me= What?

**Diamond**: You always give me delicious food=eats the cookie I brought for him= Ummm… delicious…

**Pearl**: You don't always shouts at me like Leaf do..

**Platinum**: I'm always appreciated by your kindness too!

**Meganium**: Mega!

**Infernape**: Nape!

**Me**:=stops crying= Aww… I was soo touched…

**Ai**:=sweatdrops= I'm glad you're back at your usual self…

**Me**:=stands up= Well… it looks like I'm going to retire now…

**Everyone**:=glances at me with a surprised face= What?

**Me**: I guess… I'm having this story too much dares… so I'm going to retire for a while for being a host…

**Leaf**: What? Why do you do that?

**Nayla**:=starts to drop tears= It's not fun without you in the story you know!=starts to grabbing my leg= And and…=looks behind me without me noticing showing Daiki holding papers with words that Nayla said= And you're the most important thing this story must have!=cries out loud=

**Me**:=sighs= But… I could replace myself temporarily with a co-host, right?

**Nayla**:=stops crying and stares at me awkwardly= Say what?

**Me**: It's in one of the Story's rule ya know?

**Daiki**: But… there isn't such a= I give him a book with the word "MPADQ's Rulebook"= What is this? A rulebook?

**Me**:=nods= Yep! And check page 4 rule 4 while you're reading it… I'm going to pick one of my co-host to temporarily replace me! Hmm.. lets see=Glances all the co-hosts with the exception of Daiki who is still reading the rulebook= I'm going to pick…=points out randomly= AI!

**Everyone**: What?

**Ai**: What?

**Daiki**:=hears all the commotion= What?

**Me**: Wow… I'm good at picking… I've never knew that…

**Nayla**: Why her? Why of all the co-host must be her?=points directly at Ai=

**Me**: Well there's a reason why I picked Ai because… Nayla: Too much swearing…

**Nayla**: That was one time!

**Me**: Leaf: Too violence=**A/N:****Sorry ****for ****Leaf-san!**** I**** didn****'****t**** meant ****to ****say**** that**!=

**Leaf**: Hey… Well that's true…

**Me**: Daiki: Too annoying and I hate him…

**Daiki**:=ignores my comment and vein popped=

**Me**: Etude & Lyra: There both new… that's all the reason and Ai seems to be good at it, too!

**Nayla**: But I am longer being a co-host than her!

**Me**: I've already made my decision… and if anyone wants me… just knock three times on the game room.. so, ciaossu!=runs to the game room=

**Everyone**:=Everyone became silence except Daiki who still reading the rulebook… apparently=

* * *

**Diamond**: So, any ideas what should we do?

**Ai**: I had no idea..=suddenly a blackout occurs making all of them except Daiki who still focus on the rulebook, surprised= What's going on?

**Nayla**: Why it starting to get a little creepy=something or someone bumps into her all of a sudden= OUCH! GOLD, DID YOU DO THAT!

**Gold**: Why are you blaming me? I'm still standing right beside Silver, ya know!

**Nayla**:=bumps into something again= OUCH! YOU DONE IT AGAIN!

**Gold**: I'm STILL standing here!

**Nayla**: Are you sure? Because, I just see someone with black hair bumps me twice now..

**Silver**: Actually, Gold it's really right next to me…

**Nayla**: If Gold didn't do it… then that must means..=started to get creeped out= THERE IS A GHOST! WAAAAAAAA!=starts to run in circles=

**Ai**: Nayla-san please=then, she gets bump into something or someone too, and fell down= OUCH!

**Daiki**:=seemingly hears Ai and apparently able to run to her= You're okay?

**Ai**: I'm fine.. but… there is someone in front of me, I guess…

**Daiki**: Are you su…=stops= Did you hear something?

**Dexholders**: No..=Daiki glares at them despite the blackout they could know that Daiki is glaring at them= Okay we know!

**Ai**: What?=Everyone starting to hear a sound of smacking and 2 voices , one a boy and the other a girl=

**1****st**** voice**: OUCH! What was that for?

**2****nd ****voice**: For startling us to death by turning off the lights so suddenly, you nincompoop!

**1****st**** voice**: Well sorry, who would know there is an off switch too?

**Ai**** &**** Daiki**:=thoughts= That remind us of Alya for some reasons=Then another voice seems like a boy=

**3****rd**** voice**: Come on guys! Don't fight in here!

**Ai**: Wait… that sound.. I can hear it clearly from here…

**Daiki**: Me too… hold on… I think I brought a flashlight=picked the flashlight from his pocket and switches it on=

**Ai**: Thanks nii..=looks at the figure in front of her, which seems like a 16 year old boy with black hair and blue eyes.. both of them are silence until..=… AAAAAAHHHH !

**Boy**: AAAAAAHHHH!

**Ai**: AAAAAAHHH!

**Boy**: AAAAAAHHH!

**Ai**: AAAAAHHHH!

**Boy**: AAAAAHHHH!

**Ai**: AAAAAAHHH!

**Boy**: AAAAAAAHHH!

**Ai**:=about to scream again until a pissed off Daiki shouts at both of them=

**Daiki**: Okay! Stop with the screaming already!=breaths heavily=

**Ai**** &**** the**** boy**:=silences after Daiki screams at both of them=

**Daiki**:=sighs= Okay… Now… Wait here until I switch on the light=walks to the light switch and turn all the lights on, you can see that Nayla fainted after running around in circles, Leaf is shown hugging Crystal, Gold is shown grabbing Silver's leg with the latter intents to let him go of his leg, Red and Blue shown just stand in their place, while the rest well… you could say run off to hide during the blackout, and seemingly Ai is shown on the floor with the boy in front of her wearing a High School Uniform with the other two, a boy with short brown hair and blue eyes wearing a similar uniform and a black long haired girl with purple eyes also wearing similar uniforms is shown holding the brown-haired boy's shirt collar=…. Okay… this is… awkward….

**Black-Haired****b oy**:=stands up and starts to bow apologetic= I'm sorry… for my friends… they always causing trouble… sometimes…

**Brown-Haired**** boy**: Sometimes…? Don't tell me you're counting how many times we fight don't you=the Black-haired one shrugs==sighs=

**Black-Haired**** girl**: We wouldn't be in this mess… if HE just stand still for a while=starts to glare at the brown-haired boy=

**Brown-Haired**** boy**: What did I do? I seriously didn't anything, right?=the black haired just stared at the boy while the girl keeps glaring at me= Right…=sweatdrops= Oh, boy….

**Daiki**:=sighs= Well.. for now on, I guess you're guys not from around here… I'll go get Alya…=started opens the door without knocking it and drags me from it=

**Me**: Hey! I'm still reading it!

**Daiki**: Don't care… and, I want to know=points at the three outsiders= WHO ARE THEY?

**Me**: What do you mean wh-=I looked at the three outsiders and there a short awkward silence= MISA-KUN!=hugs the black-haired boy= I knew it! I knew it! I knew you would come!

**Black-Haired**** boy**:=blushes= Ummm…. I…. We…were…

**Brown-Haired**** boy**: He is saying that… We don't know how to get in here, so suddenly?

**Me**:=busy hugging the black-haired boy=

**Brown-Haired ****boy**:=sweatdrops= She didn't hear me…

**Daiki**: She always does that…

**Black-Haired**** girl**: You knew that she always does that?

**Daiki**: Yeah, why?

**Black-Haired**** girl**: Well, see…

* * *

_=After a long explanation that I didn't write in here because it may be too long=_

**Daiki**: Okay, okay…. Let me see… you three aren't from this world=the three of them nod= You guys know Alya=Three of them nod again= And you suppose come from Alya's imagination from the game that she is obsessed

**Brown-Haired**** boy**: EXACTLY! And… we don't know how we get here all of the sudden?

**Everyone ****except**** the**** three**** outsiders**:=glance at me with that 'What did you do' face=

**Me**: What?

**Daiki**: If Riku was here… I would been asking him but, since he wasn't here I'm gonna improvise. You drag them here from their original world just to make sure the story isn't boring?

**Me**:=surprised= Wow! How did you know that?

**Daiki**** &**** Ai**:=facepalmed=

**Me**: Well it wasn't very easy to just drag them here, you know

**Ai**: But you're breaking the universe law…

**Me**:=laughs obliviously= I know… Isn't it fun?

**Everyone**:=thoughts= Just like the usual Alya would do

**Daiki**:=sighs= go back to the game room, Alya

**Me**: Why? I just wan=Daiki cuts me off=

**Daiki**:=glares at me= ..Room!

**Me**: Okay!=runs back to the game room=

**Everyone**** except**** Daiki**:=sweatdrops=

**Daiki**:=sighs= All right, let me remember you're names..Misato=points at the black-haired boy= Aki=points at the brown-haired boy= and Naki=points at the girl=

**Gold**:=chuckling=

**Naki**: What's so funny?

**Gold**: Who would name herself with 'Naki'? That's so hilarious!=laughs out loud=

**Aki**:=laughs along with Gold until both Naki and Daiki glares at them making them stunned=

**Ai**:=sweatdrops= Umm… Well… Is everyone done remembering their names?

**Leaf**: Me!=raises her hands=

**Nayla**: Me too!=raises her hands=

**Etude**** &**** Lyra**:=raise hands also=

**Dexholders**** except ****Diamond**:=raise their hands too although Daiki ignored them=

**Diamond**:=apparently still trying to remember their names= Misato… Aki… and… and.. What's her name again?

**Naki**:=grunted= It's. Naki.

**Diamond**: Oh yeah! Kina-kun isn't it?

* * *

_=a few seconds later Diamond is found unconscious on the floor=_

**Daiki**: All right… Now, that everyone except one already remember their names… know I'm gonna=looks at Aki who is poking Meganium=

**Aki**: Hey? What is this?

**Daiki**: Aki, get back here…

**Aki**: But I'm=cuts by Daiki glare=

**Daiki**: NOW!

**Aki**:=runs off to Daiki=

**Everyone**** except**** Daiki**:=sweatdrops=

**Daiki**:=sighs= Alright, I'm gonna explain the three most important rule in this story… First, Don't ever swear on this story, which everyone is easy to broke this rule… Second, Don't ask stupid question… And THIRD! The most important rule, Don't ever make Leaf angry…

**Aki**: Who the heck would name himself Leaf?

**Daiki**:=sweatdrops= You just happen to broke rule 2 and 3

**Aki**: But I didn't broke rule-=see Leaf with a dark aura surrounds her= Oh, shit…

**Daiki**: And you broke rule 1… wow! I never knew you're great at breaking rules, huh?

**Gold**:=whispers to Aki= If I were you, I would run away from her…

**Aki**:=tooks Gold's advice and runs away with Leaf chasing him=

**Leaf**: Get back in here, you nincompoop!=sends out Flygon and chases after him=

**Infernape**:=chases both Leaf and Aki= NAAAAAPEEEEE!

**Everyone**:=sweatdrops=

* * *

**Ai**: Okay… let's just get back on what we usually do, then

**Daiki**: I'm with you…

**Misato**: I was wondering… What do you guys usually do?

**Nayla**: Well.. just as the story names it..

**Daiki**:=tells him in happy mode= We do dares from others!

**Nayla**:=shocked at Daiki= Daiki… you're broke…

**Daiki**: No I didn't…

**Nayla**: Yes, you did! I heard you seemingly happy all of a sudden!

**Daiki**: You must be hearing things..

**Nayla**: No, I'm serious! I just heard you say like that!=starts to argue to Daiki=

**Misato**:=sweatdrops=

**Ai**: Don't worry Misa-san, you'll get used to it…

**Misato**: Okay…

**Ai**: Now on to the first dare from….Etude-san!

**Etude**: **Blue-****Look**** Behind**** you!**=suddenly a swarm of Infernape appear behind Blue and tramples him=

**Misato ****&**** Daiki**:=holds their laugh=

**Blue**: Laugh and I kill you…=both Daiki and Misato decided not to laugh=

**Ai**: And again… You get used to it also…

**Naki**: This somehow reminded me of Riku-san…

**Sapphire**: You knew Riku?

**Naki**: Well… I meant the 'Riku' from our world…

**Sapphire**: Oh…=then the doorbell rings as Sapphire would expect the usual Sora and Riku bringing lunch= JUST ABOUT TIME!=drags both of them inside=

**Riku**: Ouch! What was that for?

**Sapphire**: Nothing!

**Riku**:=sweatdrops= Just the usual Sapphire I would know…

**Etude**: Just in time! Okay, then the next dare, **Sora**** &**** Riku-You****'****re ****not**** from**** Kingdom**** Hearts**** by**** any**** chance**** aren****'****t**** you?**

**Sora**** &**** Riku**:=look confused=

**Daiki**: If both of them were from Kingdom Hearts, Sora should have been a boy….

**Etude**: Oh… and how do you know, that?

**Daiki**: Alya always mention that

**Etude**:=sweatdrops= I see…

**Ai**: On to the next dare…. This one is from **yugimew**. **Platinum-Have**** a**** Pokémon ****battle**** with ****me!****(I**** use**** Tepig,**** Torterra**** and**** Blastoise)**=sweatdrops=

**Daiki**:=pats Platinum's back= Good luck and I hope you don't break a single bone on your body…

**Platinum**:=shivered after Daiki says that= Wh-What…?

**Ai**: He means… be careful and here is where you can find her so, bye!=push Platinum to the door and closes it then suddenly, there is a knock on the door= Wow… Platinum is fast=opens the door to reveal Infernape, an angry Leaf, and an unconscious Aki= Leaf-san… What did you…=cuts off by Leaf=

**Leaf**: Just giving him a lesson for NOT mess with me like I usually did with Gold and Diamond=glares at both of them and notices Sora & Riku= Hi there, Sora! Riku! Have you met with our guests?

**Sora**: Guest? What guest?

**Naki**:=sweatdrops= Wow… She is almost the same as Sora in our world only more clueless than her and by the way I'm Naki

**Sora**: Hi, I'm Sora and this is my brother, Riku=points at Riku who still glances at Aki=

**Naki**: Wow… I never knew you guys are similar to Sora and Riku in our world except they don't related at all…

**Sora**: Your world?

**Daiki**: Just get your brother and I explain to you…

* * *

_=After hours explaining what was going on=_

**Sora**: Oh now I get it! You mean that Naki, Misa-kun, and Aki is a character that Alya imagined that lives in Persona Series world!

**Daiki**: Finally!

**Sora**: That's soo cool!=grabs Naki's hands= Can you tell me about it more?

**Naki**:=sweatdrops= Well… I guess…

**Daiki**: Man, you're sister surely a big fan of that, huh?=looks at Riku who is seemingly interested talking with Misato= Riku?

**Misato**: Well… in our world… Riku always glares at us if we do something wrong or that makes him annoyed and then…

**Riku**: Hold on… You mean the "Riku" in your world always being tortured or actually humiliated by…

**Misato**:=nods= And Sora-san also told me that they..=whispers on Riku's ear that make him felt disgusted=

**Riku**:=twitches his eyebrow= He… He actually do that…

**Daiki**: I shouldn't be asking that question if I'm so curious….

**Aki**:=revived back and hugs Misato= MISA-KUN! I'M SCARED!

**Misato**:=sweatdrops= That was fast…

**Ai**: At least they get along very quickly…

**Daiki**:=sighs=

**Me**: I'm booooreeedddd…..=notices Sora and Riku= Wow… Sora and Riku-kun looks like they get along real fast aren't they…

**Ai**: That's what I just said…

**Me**: I wish they could stay a little bit longer but times up! Oh and I could get you back home to "your world" real quick!

**Misato**: Okay…

**Aki**: What? I just woke up and you have to spoil the fun!

**Me**: I don't care… just go back or I tell you that you're in love with a teacher ten years older than you!

**Aki**: Okay!

**Me**: Oh yeah don't forget to say hi to Riku-kun from me!

**Naki**: I'm glad to be able to go back home…

**Misato**:….

**Aki**:=sighs= I wish I could see Sora-chan again…

**Naki**:=glares= If you do that, I'm going to tell Minako-san that you're…

**Aki**: Okay! Okay! I get the idea!

* * *

_=A Few moments after the three outsiders left=_

**Me**: I'm going to miss them…

**Ai**: At least they able to go back home, too!

**Me**: Oh! I forgot to tell you guys!

**Daiki**: Please, don't something that is stupid…

**Me**: I'm decided to make a 2-part special and that is a TEAM GAMES!

**Everyone**:=surprised= Team Games?

**Daiki**: I just happened to open up my big mouth

* * *

**A/N**:

**Me: Man! That was soo fun!**

**Aki****: Well for you! I never had a chance to meet with Sora in that world!**

**Misato: Aki-kun...**

**Me: I don't care... besides you already in love with "You-know-who"**

**Aki: I know! But just once... that I can talk to her even though she had a boyfriend...**

**Misato: Sora-san had a boyfriend?**

**Me: I think you mistook her from your world Misato...**

**Sora(P.S. From the world that both Misato and Aki lived): Are you guys talking about me?**

**Me: AAAHHH! Stop scaring me that!**

**Sora: Sorry, I just heard you say that Aki want to meet with Sora**

**Riku(P.S. Same world as Misato and Aki): He didn't meant you, Idiot!**

**Me, Misato & Aki: Ri-Riku-san!**

**Riku: If i heard correctly, What did you actually do Misato?**

**Misato: Huh? I didn't do anything!**

**Riku: Liar...**

**Misato: Really! I didn't!**

**Sora: What did he do! Is it a game? Oooh! I love games!**

**Me:=sweatdrops= This started to be a crazy corner...**

**Another A/N: Don't Forget to send your dares for the Games OK only K-T Ratings!  
**


	19. Extra: Crazy Corner Part 1

_Here comes up the new chapter! Sorry if it isn't a Dare more! Maybe the next chapter after finishing the two-part special!_

* * *

**Me**: Hi there everyone! And this is "My Pokémon Adventures Dares and Questionares"! Along with my two favorite co-host, Leaf and Daiki-kun!=claps myself while sounds of people clapping heard in the background=

**Leaf**: Hiya! Sorry, If I rarely show up again in !

**Daiki**:=grimaces= Why did god let me do this?

**Me**:=ignores Daiki= Ok… this is the first time I didn't give a single dare instead… this chapter will feature known as "**MPADQ's Crazy Corner**"!

**Daiki**:=sarcastic= Can I ask one? Why is called "crazy corner"?

**Me**: Oh Daiki… Daiki-kun… You know…. You never acted this way before I know you for the first time… I wonder what happened?

**Daiki**:=thoughts= Since the day I come to you and you started become more idiotic than I never know and that's what happened!

**Leaf**: So… On to the next question… Why doing this?

**Me**:=puts my right fist onto my left hand= What an excellent question, Leaf!

**Daiki**:=thoughts again= Yet again… her cluelessness came back again…

**Me**: After knewing my story had yet a lot of reviews… I was kinda sad and Leaf hadn't be able to upload her own Dare and Questionares so… I gave up writing the next chapter….=sighs=

**Daiki**: No wonder… Maybe your humor gone crappy I guess…

**Me**:=sighs again=

**Leaf**:=sweatdrops= Anyway… about this crazy corner or whatever you called it… What's it supposed to do…

**Me**:=shrugs= I don't know…=Leaf sweatdrops= I just got that idea a long long long long long long lo-=cut off by Daiki=

**Daiki**:=vein popped= Just get to the point, already!

**Me**:=puffs my cheek= Well sorry… Mr. I had-a-girlfriend=Daiki's face becomes more red= I just had this idea not long ago and I was thinking I use this crazy corner every 18 or less or more chapters to commented or review on any chapter we done soo… since this was my first crazy corner… let's just get to the point then!=coughs and pulls out a note= first… What should we review first?=taps my head to think=

**Leaf**: Let me see…=sees the note and sweatdrops= Why do you left that chapter on no. 1?

**Me**:=shrugs= I don't know? I write it in random order?

**Daiki**:=stares at me= More like "on purpose"…

* * *

**Me**: Mmmm…. How about we settle on "Chapter 7:** Why is all about ME!**"!

**Daiki**:=silence=

**Leaf**: What's with the awkward silence…? And why I could see Daiki's face is red?

**Me**: Just ignore him… he still a bit awkward on chapter 7 considering him to never had a "sister" before anyway…

**Daiki**:=face becomes more red= Hey! I know I said that!

**Me**: Oh really…=smirks= Ok on to the next chapter "Chapter 9: **New Year Special and A New Love!**" Aww… this is my most absolute favorite chapter of all time!=squeals as remembering the last chapter=

**Leaf**: Oh that one…. Yeah… I remember that Joy gives Diamond a dare for finding a new girlfriend for 12 chapters… and in the end they dated each other…=sighs relief= Such a beautiful ending…

**Me**: Yeah… The part I like the most when Diamond's love point grows each time…

* * *

_=Scene from Chapter 9= _

**Diamond**:=face start to turn completely red= Eh! Is it really occurs so much?

**Me**: Of course! Since, she isn't a Dexholders, a co-host or even a host. And that doesn't means a relative from a Dexholder counts!

**Sora**: What are you guys talking about?

**Diamond**:=face still red= Oh no! there is nothing to know about it!

**Sora**:=gives Diamond a confuse look=

**Ai**: A Love point grows!=claps her both hands=

**Daiki**:=shows a sign with 10 on it=

**Diamond**:=face turn into crimson red= H-Hey!

**Me**: Umm.. let's get back to decorating shall we?

**Dexholders except Diamond**: We'll follow you Alya.

**Leaf**: Oh yeah! would you guys mind staying here until the end of the party?

**Riku**: Sure! No problem to help you guys out.

**Sora**: I'd love to help other peoples!

**Diamond**:=blushes= Y-yeah!

**Ai**: O..oh! their love points grow again!

**Daiki**:=shows a sign with number 20 on it=

**Meganium**: Mega Mega!

**Diamond**:=face turn crimson red again=Oh Shut UP!

_=Scene ends=_

* * *

**Daiki**:=gazes at the ceiling and backs on earth= I don't remember that part…

**Leaf**:=sweatdrops= Considering you were holding the point sign that day….

**Me**: Oh which reminds me… Hey Leaf… Did you really send Dia's mother that picture of "you-know-who" right?

**Leaf**: Of course!

**Me**: Right...=sweatdrops= And that's why I was called by Dia's mother before…

_=Flashback, 14 February 2011=_

**Me**:=picks up the phone= Hello… Alya speaking here…

**Joanna**: Oh my! You must be Alya isn't it?

**Me**: Yeah… Why's that?

**Joanna**: You see… I was given a picture of you and Dia and I was wondering that are you dating my son?

**Me**:=blushes= Huh? What? Oh no! You must be mistaking! You see i-=cut off by Dia's mother=

**Joanna**: Oh don't be silly! Diamond could be such a glutton but he is a nice boy and he is really…=keeps on talking about Diamond until it makes me sweatdrops=

**Me**:=thought= Please… I'm begging you to stop just for a moment….

_=Back to the Present=_

* * *

**Me**: And that's what happen…=see both Daiki and Leaf holds their laughter while they're head was on the table and covering their face with their arms= Oh boy… Anyway let's get on with "Chapter 16: **Another Random Crappy Moments**"=sweatdrops while Leaf burst out of laughter while Daiki still holds in it with his face becomes red= What's so funny?

**Leaf**:=stops laughing= Oh it's nothing… besides… Was that chapter when you and Daiki had to-=got cut off by Daiki who's face becomes tomato red=

**Daiki**: Don't ask that question…

**Leaf**: Alright Alright… geez you're just no fun are you?

**Me**: Ok… I don't like the sound of an awkward silence… anyway I still remember the part when me and Daiki were arguing about =coughs= You know =coughs=

**Daiki**: Ok Ok! Just get to the point already…

**Me**: Geez… Just relaxed a bit will ya… I'll get to the scene…

* * *

_=Scene from Chapter 16=_

**Me**: You're just jealous because he is cuter and cooler than you

**Daiki**:=blushes madly= Wha- No I wasn't!

**Me**: Yes, you are! And you even wan't Ken-kun here too, won't you?

**Daiki**:=vein popped= No I wasn't! I just want him to be here so you could just coo him over!

**Me**: Oh! So you're just want him to be here so I could coo him over and you'll get 100 times jealous over him!

**Daiki**: No I won't!

**Me**: Yes you will!

**Daiki**: No I won't!

**Me**: Yes you will!

**Daiki**: NO I WON'T!

**Me**: YES YOU WILL!=me and Daiki continue to argue=

**Leaf**: Man… you guys sure can argue like a married couple, huh?

**Me & Daiki**: NO WE AREN'T=glares each other and continue to argue=

**Sora**:=sweatdrops= They remind me of Nee-san and Ruby-nii…

**Ruby & Sapphire**: We aren't like that!=glances at each other= Why are you copying me? STOP DOING THAT!

**Sora**: See what I mean?

_=Scene ends=_

**Me**: There… Happy!

**Daiki**: Well… I'm glad that I DON'T wear monkey EARS and TAIL unlike YOU!

**Me**:=vein popped= Oh why you j-=Leaf cuts both of us=

**Leaf**: Let's get on with another chapter shall we?=both me and Daiki fumes while Leaf sweatdrops= This is not gonna work out….

**Me**:=sighs= Fine… on with "Chapter 18: **Imagination & Crappyness**" Anyway… I like how Ai set up for those three…

**Leaf**: "Those three"?=thinks a bit and remembers it= Oh… Those three!

**Daiki**: So… Ai was actually setting them UP! Why didn't you tell me THAT first?

**Me**: Well… when I remember that YOU were sleeping so I didn't get to tell you that part…

**Daiki**:=sweatdrops= Really?

**Leaf**: Yeah… You even snores…=Daiki falls down Anime-style=

**Me**: And the best part was when Aki-kun acted like an idiot…

**Leaf**:=grimaces= Yeah… an Idiot…

* * *

_=Scene from Chapter 18=_

**Daiki**: All right… Now, that everyone except one already remember their names… know I'm gonna=looks at Aki who is poking Meganium=

**Aki**: Hey? What is this?

**Daiki**: Aki, get back here…

**Aki**: But I'm=cuts by Daiki glare=

**Daiki**: NOW!

**Aki**:=runs off to Daiki=

**Everyone except Daiki**:=sweatdrops=

**Daiki**:=sighs= Alright, I'm gonna explain the three most important rule in this story… First, Don't ever swear on this story, which everyone is easy to broke this rule… Second, Don't ask stupid question… And THIRD! The most important rule, Don't ever make Leaf angry…

**Aki**: Who the heck would name himself Leaf?

**Daiki**:=sweatdrops= You just happen to broke rule 2 and 3

**Aki**: But I didn't broke rule-=see Leaf with a dark aura surrounds her= Oh, shit…

**Daiki**: And you broke rule 1… wow! I never knew you're great at breaking rules, huh?

**Gold**:=whispers to Aki= If I were you, I would run away from her…

**Aki**:=tooks Gold's advice and runs away with Leaf chasing him=

**Leaf**: Get back in here, you nincompoop!=sends out Flygon and chases after him=

**Infernape**:=chases both Leaf and Aki= NAAAAAPEEEEE!

**Everyone**:=sweatdrops=

_=Scene Ends=_

* * *

**Me**:=sweatdrops= Yet Again… He still stupid…

**Leaf**:=fumes= I don't even want to hear that EVER again…

**Me**:=sweatdrops= Maybe I'll tell you guys how Daiki and Misato act after the chapter ends..

**Daiki**:=gets back up= What? Alya! Don't tell=cuts off by me=

**Me**: Too late!=pushes the button on the remote and the screen flashes again=

* * *

_=Cut Scenes: Chapter 18=_

**Daiki**:=whispers to Misato= Hey… Can I ask you something?

**Misato**: Sure…

**Daiki**: Ok here's the thing…=inhales= Did you really I meant REALLY like Alya?

**Misato**: What? Her? Of course not…=Daiki sighs in relief= Why's that?

**Daiki**: Well… You see… I've got a crush on her and I… I...=Misato stares at him= Oh I give up!

**Misato**: Hey don't worry! I know a friend of mine who could give love advice…

**Daiki**:=stares at Misato in disbelief= You do?

**Misato**: Well sorta… actually… she kind of… I don't know… how to say this… oh yeah! She hates giving love advice…

**Daiki**:=sweatdrops= If she hates it then why she could give love advice?

**Misato**:=shrugs= Don't know… I just recently know her…

**Daiki**:=grimaces= Great! Now what am I gonna do!

**Girl**:=appears behind Misato= Did someone call me?

**Daiki**:=surprised= AAAAHHHH! Why did you do that?

**Girl**: Well sorry! I actually didn't meant that way… anyway… the name's Rini…

**Daiki**: Let me guess… you're that friend that Misato told me about…

**Rini**:=glares at Misato= How MANY times do I told you… DON'T EVER and I MEAN EVER TOLD ANYONE ABOUT THAT!

**Misato**:=shrinks= I'm sorry?

**Rini**:=sighs= Sorry isn't enough you know… anyway… I heard you had problems so I give you one simple answer=breaths= Annoy her…

**Daiki**: If I annoy her… What's suppose to happen? Make her hate me MORE?

**Rini**: Just watch… If you annoy her a LOT… she probably happened to like you…

**Daiki**: How's that gonna make HER like ME more?

**Rini**: You know… when she annoys you back… that means she likes you…

**Daiki**:=sweatdrops= Oh.. thanks for the advice I've gotta go…=rans away from the two=

**Rini**:=sighs= I already swear I'm not gonna give any love advice to anyone…

**Misato**: But you did give love advice to every people=Rini glares at him again= I think I shouldn't suppose to say that=rans away from Rini=

**Rini**:=summons her Keyblade=**A/N: Yup… she is my OC from KH world so don't complain about that!**== MISATO!=chases after Misato=

**Misato**:=still runs= I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!

_=Scene Ends=_

**Me**:=smirks at Daiki= So… you DID get a love advice don't you?

**Daiki**:=blushes while playing his fingers= Well… I actually DIDN'T want you know…

**Me**: How sweet… for you that is…

**Daiki**:=blushes a lot and I mean a LOT harder=

**Leaf**:Yup… he is definitely blushing…

**Me**: Okay we're finished the first reviews of our chapters now it's time for extra cuts!

* * *

_-Chapter 7-_

**Me**:=still sleeping on Daiki's lap=

**Daiki**:=sighs= Man… you're a heavy sleeper huh?=pokes my cheek= Hey… it's kinda fun=pokes me again while my hand trying to stop him from poking me=

**Me**:=sleeping= Stop… it…

**Daiki**:=blushes and thought= C-cute..=pokes my cheek again this time with a pen=

**Me**:=felt the pokes and giggles= It.. tick…les…

**Daiki**:=smiles while still poking me with the pen=

**Ai**:=behind from the wall while watching Daiki and sweatdrops= Nii-san…

**Leaf**: Yup… He is definitely likes her…

**Yellow**: Aww.. How cute…

**Nayla**:=twitches before running to the toilet=

_-Chapter 9-_

**Sora**: By the way… Thanks for showing me around, Dia… it's kinda nice=smiles=

**Diamond**:=blushes while scratching his head embarrassed= Hehe.. No problem about that…

**Sora**: So if it's okay if you take me to lunch tomorrow=Dia nods= Thanks!=kisses his cheeks= Well… then see ya!

**Diamond**:=waves his hand with his face glows red after seeing Sora gone= YES! I FINALLY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!=keeps on shouting in joy=

**Me**:=in a farther place than Diamond and Sora= Aww… Isn't love sweet?

**Daiki**: Yeah… but not for him…=points out to Riku who had a dark flaming aura on him=

**Me**:=sweatdrops= Guess he is too protective of Sora, huh?

**Daiki**: We better stay away from here=both me and Daiki steps a bit farther than Riku=

_-Chapter 16-_

**Ai**:=sighs= Well that's take care for both Nii-san and Alya to stop fighting=sighs=

**Emerald**: What's wrong?

**Ai**: Oh it's nothing… I haven't felt love in my life like Alya do…

**Emerald**: You shouldn't need to felt love..=blushes= Because.. you already felt one…

**Ai**:=stares at Emerald in disbelief= R-really?

**Emerald**:=blushes even harder= Y-yeah…

**Ai**:=blushes= I-I never knew that…=Emerald blushes even more harder= Maybe HE probably already like me now!=Emerald fell down anime-style= Thanks Emerald!=walks from Emerald=

**Leaf**: Love is really mean isn't it?

**Emerald**:=still fell down= Yeah… I guess…

_-Chapter 18-_

**Me**: Man! That was hard!=sighs= I'm boreeedddd! Even here too! Oh yeah! Maybe Ai already set up "Those three"!=picks up a walkie-talkie on the table= Psst… Ai… did you already set "Those three up"?

**Ai**:=on the other line= Yep! They probably going to be in here in… three minutes or so?

**Me**: Awww…. That long….

**Ai**: Don't worry! Aki-san probably have come here now and in three seconds there will be a massive blackout or should I say… "accident"…

**Me**: Yes! Okay! If you find them in the "blackout" signal me okay!

**Ai**: Roger that! Ai over!=stops the walkie-talkie=

**Me**: Hehehe…. This will be quite fun=laughs evilly= Really… I should have worked on that laughter later…=sighs=

* * *

**Daiki & Leaf**:=sweatdrops= Oh… so that's what happen…

**Me**: See you later folks! More Crazy corner will come up after possible next chapter!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if there's no dares but please and i'm begging you... PLEASE... SENT YOUR DARES...  
**


	20. Start the Team Games! Part 1

**Me:=depressed at the corner=**

**Leaf:=sweatdrops= What's gotten into her?**

**Daiki:=shrugs= Beats me… And it had nothing to do with either me or you or her…. whichever comes first anyway…=Leaf stares at him= What?**

**Leaf: Seriously…? I thought it had to do with you…**

**Daiki: Why's that?**

**Leaf: Well… Basically… You're the REASON why Alya gotten more depressed after the last chapter… If I thought so anyway….**

**Daiki:=glares= So you said it was MY fault?**

**Leaf: Of course… If the shoe fits…=Daiki glares again and Leaf strikes him with another glare creating a spark between the two= **

**Me: It's not because of him anyway….=Daiki and Leaf stops glaring at each other and look at me= I just had a serious of bad luck….**

**Daiki: Like you haven't…=Leaf glares at him= Anyway…. Is there a point in making this chapter?**

**Leaf:=gasps= Daiki! Don't hurt her feelings!**

**Me: No it's true…. I'm basically ran out of ideas…. And a whole lot of bad lucks happened because… oh you know…**

**Leaf: Is it Daiki's fault? Because I can read his mind that he is LYING of all things happened for you…**

**Daiki: How come can you couldn't be much more ladylike?=Leaf glares at him intensely=**

**Leaf: How many times that I told you DON'T ever TALK about that?**

**Daiki: Since when did you told me that?**

**Leaf:=sweatdrops= You got the point… But there's a big BUT on there…=Daiki tries to hold his laugh= What's so funny?**

**Daiki: You said Butt….=Leaf glares at him again and Daiki comes back to normal and sighs= Well… It wouldn't be my fault if she couldn't able to confess her feelings toward her "you-know-who"**

**Leaf:=veinpopped= You just got way too far…**

**Daiki: What?=looks at me who stares at him=**

**Me:=rans away and cries= IT WASN'T MY FAULT!**

**Daiki:=sweatdrops= Oh…**

**Leaf:=sighs= Guess nothing to do huh? Okay… Just start the chapter already…**

_Disc: I don't own any Pokemon Adventures or anything that mentions here or later at the ending just my OC's…._

* * *

**Everyone except me**: Whaaaatttt?

**Me**: Well… I've thought for awhile for the next chapter and then "Pings". Why not making a special 2-part chapters… And I thought again but what, and then I realize why not having a Team Games that would be awesome! And that's how I got the idea from…=Everyone stared at me awkwardly= Why are you guys staring at me like that?

**Leaf**: It's just…

**Nayla**: Umm…

**Ai**: Uh….

**Etude**: It's hard to say this…. But…

**Daiki**: Are you nuts?=the girl co-host stare at him disbelief=

**Me**:=laughs= Of course not!

**Daiki**: Then what's the meaning of Team games anyway?

**Me**: Well… It's some sort of competition where the competitors is divided into group and participates in various games in order to score points and the team who has the highest score wins a prize and 'free from dares' rule for 7 chapters=**A/N: I just make that up Hihihi!**=

**Daiki**:=sweatdrops= That wasn't what I meant….

**Me**: Oh… Well! You would know it, sooner or later! Oh and by the way, is Tetsuya-nii brought the things that I ask?

**Daiki**:=shivers at the thoughts of Tetsuya again= Wha-What?

**Me**: Oh yeah! The games will start tomorrow and I'll announced the teams also so, see ya then!=goes out of the studio with Meganium following me=

**Ai**:=shakes Daiki= Nii-san… You're okay?

**Daiki**:=still suffers= A..a…a…

**Ai**:=sweatdrops= Man this is tough…=sighs=

* * *

_=The next day=_

**Gold**: Where the heck is she?

**Crystal**: Come on Gold… It's just been 1 minute

**Gold**: I know! But she never came late you know!=I enter the studio= There you are! You're late!

**Me**: What? It's only 1 mi-=sees Daiki using hand signs saying "Never mind him" and I sweatdrops=

**Nayla**: So.. Are we doing it or not?

**Me**: Doing wha-=then suddenly remembers yesterday= Oh yeah! thank you for reminding me that!=Nayla sweatdrops=Okay! I've already divided the teams on this paper=hangs the paper on the wall= So you can see what team are you in

**Everyone except me & Daiki**:=looks at the paper=

MPADQ'S GAMES

GRASS TEAM

-RED

-CRYSTAL

-EMERALD

-DIAMOND

FIRE TEAM

-BLUE

-GOLD

-SAPPHIRE

-PEARL

WATER TEAM

-GREEN

-SILVER

-RUBY

-PLATINUM

GAMES COACH: YELLOW, RIKU, DAIKI, LEAF, NAYLA  
GAMES JUDGE: ALYA, SORA, ETUDE, LYRA

**Dexholder**:=eyes widen then glares at me except Yellow=

**Me**: What?

**Gold**: Can you explain, THIS!=points at the paper=

**Me**: Well… I've got a lot of thinking about dividing the team then I realize what about dividing the team based on the type of their starter Pokemon!=Gold about to complain but i cut him off= And I'm not changing the team whether one of you is complaining or not!

**Dexholders except Yellow**: Yes Maam!

**Yellow**:=sweatdrops= I never thought she... how do i say this, aggresive?

**Nayla**: Oh... she always do that to either boy or girl that pissess her off...

**Yellow**:=sweatdrops even more= Oh...

**Me**: Since I don't want take too long... let's just get changed okay!=hands the Dexholders a Japanese usual P.E. outfit with a headbands for the Dexholders that matches the color of the teams Grass = Green, Fire = Red, and Water = Blue= Now.. GET CHANGED!=The Dexholders starts to run to the dressing room with the exception of Diamond who hit a wall and knocks unconcsious = Oh I love when they run...=giggles=

**Co-Host & Yellow**:=thoughts= She is evil... more evil...

**Me**: I'll go get Sora and Riku-kun and don't forget to call me back when they are finished okay!=closes the door=

**Daiki**: Hey Ai...

**Ai**: Yeah?

**Daiki**: Remind me never to make Alya mad... again...

**Ai**:=sweatdrops= I'll try to remember that..

* * *

_=One Minute Later=_

**Me**: All right then! looks like everyone is set! Now... i'm going to explain the rules no-=sees Gold dozes off= Gold...

**Gold**:=snores then snapped= Wha? What did i miss?

**Silver & Crystal**:=kicks Gold=

**Gold**: Yeowch! What was that for!

**Me**:=sweatdrops= Anyway... Here are the rules and it is very.. VERY important! So don't ever anyone ever broke this rule! Especially you Gold=Everyone stares at Gold=

**Gold**: What?

**Me**:=sweatdrops= Okay the rules..:

Each Teams have to work together in order to score the highest points

Each Teams MUST NOT cheat or they will be disqualified from that game

Each Team members must not flirt with any people on the game field, that means you Gold

**Gold**: Oh! Come on!

Each Team member must not make any violence move, that means you again Gold… and Sapphire too

**Sapphire**: What?

**Gold**: HA! Take that!

Each teams must not blames each other like what Gold did to Sapphire=Sapphire sticks out her tongue to Gold=

And last, Have fun!

**Ai**: Okay, everyone! Let's begin our first game! And that is… "A Tug-of-war"!

**Dexholders**: Tug-of-War?

**Me**: Yeah!

**Ruby**: How can we play tug-of-war even though the teams are odd?

**Me**: Simple! I added another team to the game!

**Co-host, Sora & Riku**: Another Team?

**Nayla**: You didn't tell us, there is another team?

**Me**: Well… it's for emergency, so this team is a bonus and if this team wins, that gets the other teams no points, got that!

**Daiki**: That's a lot of comas in there….

**Leaf**: So… who are the Bonus Teams?

**Me**: Easy! You, Nayla, Daiki and Riku!

**Leaf, Nayla, Daiki & Riku**: What?

**Me**: Oh come on! Besides, you four are the only aggressive ones here!

**Leaf, Nayla, Daiki & Riku**:=thoughts= Aggressive ones…. Why you?

**Me**: OK, then! Let's go!

* * *

_=After long hour walking and walking and complaining=_

**Me**: And here we are!

**Meganium**: Mega!

**Daiki**: Well that's a long=amazes= Wow…

**Ai**: Look at this=Everyone now becomes amazes as they arrived in a forest not long from the city that was perfect for some of the games=

**Me**: So? How do you guys think? I just had a deal with the mayor so I can use this forest for the Team games but on one condition…

**Daiki**: What's that?

**Me**: Don't destroy it… or the mayor had to condemned the studio…

**Daiki**: Figures…

**Me**: Ok then… let's start the Tug-of-War for Life Battle!

**Sora**: What's a "Tug-of-War for Life Battle"?

**Daiki**: Don't believe that… Alya comes up with that name so it's not boring…

**Riku**: But before that…. How can WE play Tug-of-War with that distance?=points out the lake that was going to use for the Tug-of-War=

**Me**: That…. It's easy! Each team will get a one long rope to the opposite teams and they have to be 1cm closer to the lake. And if one of the team manages to pull the rope of the opposite teams, the opposite team will then get pulled to the water if they hold onto the rope longer.

**Gold**: Oh this will be a piece of cake!

**Blue**: Why are you saying that?

**Gold**: Isn't obvious… We have Sapphire in our team

**Blue**: Why is that?

**Pearl**: Cause… We can knock the other teams out easily with having a monster like her in our team

**Sapphire**:=glares= What was that?

**Pearl**:=sweatdrop= I mean… someone who has monstrous-strength like you in our team…hehe

**Sapphire**:=depressed= Really… Monstrous…

**Crystal**: I don't think we're gonna win this one, senior

**Red**: Come on! Don't be such a pessimist… I know we can really win this one!

**Emerald**: No senior… really! We're totally screwed with HIM=points to Diamond= in OUR team!

**Red**: Emerald…. You remember what Alya said about "Each Teams have to work together in order to score the highest points" and we just have to work together then!

**Crystal**: You're so optimist, senior

**Emerald**: Yeah… I kinda envy about you…

**Diamond**: Hey! What are you guys talking about?

**Riku**: We're screwed…. Totally screwed

**Daiki**: Why's that?

**Riku**: You know… Sapphire in the Fire Team… we're gonna get really Really screwed…

**Nayla**: That's getting me thinking… None of us having a super-strength that match Sapphire other than Leaf

**Leaf**: Hey! Even though I can hold a massive hammer that doesn't mean I have super-strength!

**Daiki**: So we are screwed…

**Daiki, Leaf, Nayla & Riku**:=sighs=

**Me**: Ok then… let's begin with the first round… The Grass Team vs The Fire Team=the said team then stand the opposite of the lake with Crystal and Sapphire in the lead=

**Yellow**:=checks on both team= Ok… NOW!=claps her hand once signaling the beginning of the game=

=Both team then pulls out the rope although the Fire team having the advantage with Sapphire leading the team and almost getting Crystal fall over the water. Red then accidentally having the rope slip off his hand and so does Emerald, Diamond and Crystal with the two ones almost having a lost of balance but Crystal manages the regain her balance back=

**Crystal**:=sighs in relief= That was too close…

**Emerald**: Crystal! Watch out behind you!

**Crystal**: Wha-=cuts off when Diamond falls over her and both of them getting fall into the water=

**Gold**: Haha! We just got you Super Serious gal!=laughs out loud with Sapphire=

**Crystal**:=resurfaces from the water and shivers due to the lake's cold water= G…G…GOLD!

**Gold**:=busy laughing and doesn't notice that Riku was behind him and pushes him into the water causing him to fall onto Crystal who never had a chance to dodge it=

**Crystal**:=gets back from the water= RIKU!

**Riku**: That's what happens if you don't look what's gonna happen to you… both of you I mean…

**Gold**:=gets resurfaces from the water= HEY!

**Me**: Then that makes the Fire team get onto the final round…

**Sora**: Next one… the Water team vs the Bonus team or whatever they call

**Riku**: I wish I never do this…

**Nayla**:=pats Riku's back= Same here…

**Yellow**:=checks both team and then hands out the signal=

=Both team then pulls out the rope but now having the Water team with Blue on the lead having the advantage since Nayla is on the lead of the opposite team and she will get fall into the water. Knowing this would happen, Daiki pulls the rope without any strength what-so-ever that causes Silver, Ruby and Platinum letting go of the rope but having Green get fall into the water=

**Riku & Nayla**: We.. we did it…=looks each other then hugs= WE DID IT!

**Daiki** **& Leaf**:=smirking at both of them=

**Riku**: Why are you looking at us like that?

**Daiki**: I never knew you were soo nice to..

**Leaf**: Nayla…=points at both of them who hugs causing them to realize and blushes really I mean REALLY hard=

**Me**:=seeing the accident and thoughts= Note to self: Gossip this with Sora!

**Green**:=embarrassed because she is the only one that fell off, tries to make a distraction by pretending she couldn't swim= He-HELP! I'm Drowning here!

**Everyone except Green**:=looks at her=

**Green**:=sweatdrops= Umm… Help?

**Blue**: We know you can swim Green….

**Green**:=vein popped= It was called a DISTRACTION!=tries go back to the land but having been pushed back by Green onto the water= HEY! =goes back to the land= WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

**Blue**: I don't know… fun maybe

**Green**: MAYBE?

**Red**: Come on Green! Just have a little joke with us now=tries to push Green back into the water with Blue=

**Green**: No.. No… NO!=gets pushed back into the water then tries getting on the land only having get pushed again=

* * *

_=After continuous pushing=_

**Me**: Ok… With now… onto the FINAL ROUND!

**Sora**:=blows the whistle= The Fire Team vs The Bonus Team!=The said team then stand on the opposite sides=

**Etude, Lyra & Ai**:=cheers on both team=

**Meganium & Infernape**:=cheers along with the girls=

=After giving the signal, again, the Fire team getting the advantage again along having Nayla almost fall into the water until Riku saves her by pulling her the back of her shirt. Leaf starting to get the advantage with taking Sapphire out of balance but luckily when Sapphire pulls them with her own strength, the other team manages to stand in their places for unknown reasons and yet, Daiki pulls again the rope and letting the other Team getting fall into the water=

**Sora**:=blows the whistle= And the winning team is…. The BONUS TEAM!=then a confetti appears on Daiki, Leaf, Nayla, and Riku= But sadly… There are no winning team here…=sighs=

**Me**:=sighs= I guess you're right…=coughs= In order to make it fair… I'm going to give all the team points!=the Dexholders cheers= with the Fire team another points since they did beat the Grass team=the fire team cheers again= Ok then… onto the next game which is=looks at Daiki=

**Daiki**: Why are you looking at me?

**Me**: Oh no reason…=smirks=

**Daiki**: And why are you smirk-=remembers something and blushed harder= Oh…

**Dexholders**: So… What's the next game?

**Me**: Simple!

**Sora**:=confused while tilting her head to the side= Sim-ple?

**Me**:=coughs= What I meant to say is…=coughs= that…=coughs= the next game is=coughs a lot more=

**Everyone except Sora , Ai and Me**: Oh just get on with it!

**Me**: Ok OK! The next game is…=drum rolls effect started= "Karaoke Contest!"

**Dexholders, Co-Host, Sora & Riku**: What?

**Me**:=smirking at Daiki=

**Daiki**:=blushed even harder= Ok! You're making me feel a lot uncomfortable here!

**Me**: Hey Hey! It's not a big deal… let's get on to the place shall we!

**Everyone except me**:=sweatdrops because they were too tired on walking again=

* * *

_=after a not long minutes of walking=_

**Me**: And here we are!=everyone becomes in awe when they stop in a building well not to tall but housed a place for Karaoke = So what do you guys think anyway?

**Riku & Nayla**: We don't know what to say…

**Me**: Don't worry! Let's just get inside and starts our "Karaoke Contest!"

* * *

_=after arriving inside=_

**Me**: Ok here's the rules… a representative from the team must sing a song without the music so the team member must sing the song lyrics and try to remember how the music went on. Once each Team members all finish singing… they're performance will be judged by me, Sora, Etude, and Lyra. When the jury finally give the score… that score will be add to the Teams overall score. So.. did everyone get it?=all the Dexholders except Gold who was dozing off nodded= I said… did EVERYONE get IT?=Gold wakes up and nodded too while the rest sweatdrops= All right! I'll give you some time to pick the Team representatives!

**Red**: Ok then…=silence for awhile= Who's good at singing?=no one raises their hands which makes him sweatdrops= Crys… you can sing can you?

**Crystal**:=blushes while trying to defend herself= Me.. What? No! Of course not! I couldn't sing! I had no TALENT at SINGING at ALL!=Red, Emerald and Diamond stares at her for awhile which makes her sighs= All right… I just know a little bit…

**Red**: Then it settles!

**Emerald**: Good luck Crys!

**Diamond**: Yeah! Make sure you make the jury felt a PUNCH from you!

**Crystal**:=sweatdrops= I'll try… I guess…

**Gold**:=deadpanned= Man… isn't there someone in this team can sing that well?

**Sapphire**:=thinks for awhile= I don't think so senior! We're just as bad as the others!

**Pearl**:=sighs= Yeah… even if I had to sing 'she' probably scold me…

**Blue**: Who's 'she'?

**Pearl**:=realized and shook his head= Oh it's nothing, senior! NOTHING!

**Blue**: Oh…

**Green**: All right… Mmmm….=thinks hard= I don't know about both Ruby and Silver but… Say Platinum… Can you sing?

**Platinum**: Well… I have sing without a music one or two before…

**Ruby**: Soo… We just pick Platinum?

**Green**: I'm not sure… How about you Silver?

**Silver**: …I'll just let Platinum decided herself

**Platinum**:=claps both of her hand= That's a great idea, senior! I knew you were smart!

**Green & Ruby**:=sweatdrops= Yeah… Smart….

**Me**: All right! What shall we do?

**Daiki**: What the heck do you mean "WE" do?

**Me**: Well… actually this contest was a dare from **Mew Mew Pachirisu**, but anyway… I really and I mean REALLY want the Grass Team to win…

**Daiki & Riku**: Why's that?

**Me**: Well… there are couple of reasons I like them…. First, they're not annoying and second, they rarely get me mad…=Daiki glares at me= Why are you starting to glare at me like that?

**Daiki**: You don't suppose you're gonna CHEAT for them to win, huh?

**Me**:=giggles= Of course not! I would make this game fair and square I just wanna to hear you guys opinions about the teams…

**Leaf**: Well… Since Gold is in the Fire Team, I don't think I like them… while the Water Team… I don't know=shrugs=

**Etude, Lyra & Ai**:=raises their hands= We're almost the same as Leaf!

**Riku & Nayla**:=shrugs=

**Daiki**:…

**Sora**: Well…. I do really wanna to cheer Dia too…

**Me**: So we all agreed that we like the Grass Team better than the others!=everyone except Daiki nodded= All right everyone! Let's start the "Karaoke Contest" or "Singing Contest" whatsoever=Daiki stares at me= Really? Why do you keep staring me like that?

**Daiki**:=turns away and shrugs= Don't know

**Co-host & Riku**:=thoughts= What the-? Then why are you keep staring at her LIKE THAT?

**Ai**: Ok then… The first team would be the first one singing will be THE GRASS TEAM

**Crystal**:=sighs= Here goes nothing…=coughs= I… I'm gonna sing…=shivers=

**Daiki**: Crys… just tell us the song first…

**Crystal**:=nodded= Ok.. I'm gonna sing "The One That Got Away".

**Red**:=whispers to Crystal from afar= Psst… Can you really sing it?

**Crystal**:=gulps= I hope so…

**Me**: Oh that song! It really nice to hear it again!

**Crystal**: You have heard it too before?

**Me**: Well of course! Some of my friends in school sang that whenever during P.E.!

**Crystal**:=sweatdrops= Oh…

**Leaf**:=sighs= Okay… Go on… Just relaxed and reminds that we are gone and you felt that you wanna kick Gold in the =**A/N: Sorry Censored!**= Okay?

**Crystal**:=pumps up= Yes SENSEI!

**Gold**:=shivers at that thought=

**Crystal**: All right! Here goes nothing! For Sensei!=The lyrics appears on screen without the music of course!=

Summer after high school when we first met  
We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead  
And on my 18th Birthday  
We got that chain tattoo

Used to steal your parents' liquor  
And climb to the roof  
Talk about our future  
like we had a clue  
Never plan that one day  
I'd be losing you

And in another life  
I would be your girl  
We keep all our promises  
The us against the world

And in another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away

I was June and you were my Johnny Cash  
Number one we got the other We made a pact  
Sometimes when I miss you  
I put those records on

Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
Saw you downtown singing the blues  
Its time to face the music  
I'm no longer your muse

And in another life  
I would be your girl  
We keep all our promises  
The us against the world

And in another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
the one that got away  
The one o o o o (X3)  
The one that got away

All these money can't buy me a time machine (No o o o)  
Can't replace you with a million rings (No o o o)  
Shoulda told you what you meant to me (WO o o o)  
Cause now i pay the price

And in another life  
I would be your girl  
We keep all our promises  
The us against the world

And in another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away  
The one o o o o (X3)

And in another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away

=finishes the song while sighs in relief=

**Me**:=claps= Bravo Bravo! That was an excellent performance! I'll give that a **10**!

**Sora**:=claps too= What a wonderful performance too! I'll say give a **10**!

**Etude**:=wipes her tears off and claps= That was such… BEAUTIFUL! I'll also give a **10**!

**Lyra**:=claps= I'm agree with the others! **10**!

**Leaf**:=hugs Crystal= I knew you would be able to do it! I'm sooo Proud of you!=cries=

**Crystal**:=cries too= Thank you Sensei! If it weren't for your advice I wouldn't be able to do it!

**Daiki**:=twitches= Please don't tell me this will last longer than I thought…

**Nayla**: Well you're overall okay… Riku had to go the toilet or something when he sees this…=Daiki stares at her disbelief= Trust me…

**Sora**:=thinks= Well he usually does that whenever he sees a couple doing a you know "Lovey-Dovey act" and he usually pukes all of it=Daiki stares at her= No, really! I'm serious about it!

**Ai**: Umm.. Alya-san… You can stop clapping now…

**Me**: Sorry… I can't stop…=Daiki slaps my back HARD= Ouch! Thanks…

**Daiki**:=doesn't response=

**Me**:=fumes= Jerk…

**Ai**: Okay… this is getting awkward all of a sudden…

* * *

**Me**: Ok… the overall score for the Grass Team is… **40**! That makes with the last game points…**45**!=**A/N: The points for the tug-of-war is 5 so that means each team was given 5 points from the last game**==The grass team cheers=

**Red**: I knew you can do it!

**Emerald**: You DO can sing after all!

**Diamond**: Congratulations Crys!

**Crystal**:=blushes= Thanks guys!

**Gold**: Oh I give up! We're screwed!

**Sapphire**: Don't be such a pessimist senior! Just leave it all to me!=grabs the microphone from Crystal= All right! I'm gonna sing "Pokémon Ondo "!=Me, the co-host, and Riku stares at her= What? It's the only song I could do!

**Me**:=shakes both of my hands in front of Sapphire in defense= Okay… Okay! I get it!=whispers to Sora= She could only sing that?

**Sora**: Well… that's the only thing she could sing since she STILL can't read…

**Daiki**: Then it's useless…

**Me**: No it isn't! All right! Go on! You can sing without reading the lyrics!

**Sapphire**: Okay! Here goes nothing!=breaths and start singing=

(Hai~)

(Ha dokkoi dokkoi dokkoinatto)

A sate a sate sate sate sate sate

(Doddoddogāsu Dodoggado shaa~!)

(Dodoggadogāsu Doddoddo shaa~!)

Gururi uzumakya Nyorozo no onaka (Hai hai)

Nakanaka nakanaka taihen dakedo

Soko wa (Hore, hore) soko hore wan wan

Pokke Pokke Pokke Pokémon Ondo

Ichi ni no san de getto de yoi yoi

Odotte odotte odoroite (Utsubotto)

Odoroitte odoroitte soko doite (Gorubatto)

Toriaezu koko made~

(Hai~)

=finishes singing= Why do I felt awkward here?

**Me**:=holds my laugh= N…n..no…it's..Pffttt….Nothing…..

**Daiki**:=holds his laugh with his head on the table and covers it with his arms=

**Leaf & Nayla**:=did the same except they laugh silently=

**Ruby**:=tries his best not to laugh=

**Gold**:=couldn't stand holding his laugh and burst it out= HAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! WHAT WAS THAT? YOU CAN ONLY SING THAT SONG! AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA=both Daiki and Leaf glares at him= Haha….ha….? Oh shit!=gets knock unconscious by both Daiki and Leaf and everyone stops laughing after that=

**Me**: I felt bad for Sapphire though… So I give you a…=drum rolls= **7**!=holds a paper with the number 7 on it=

**Sora**: I'll give a **9** for humor!=Sapphire glares at her but Sora was oblivious to her glares like she didn't actually mind it=

**Etude**: I'm agree with both Alya and Sora… **8**!

**Lyra**: Same here!=holds a paper with the number 8 on it=

**Me**: And the overall score with the last game is…=counts the points=

**Daiki**: You're still counting?

**Me**: Shhh…. Don't ruin my concentration!=finished counting= **42**! That means The Grass Team still leading!

**Sapphire**:=sighs while glaring at the boys but specifically she is glaring at the unconscious Gold=

**Pearl**: Hey! Don't blame me if you can only sing that!

**Blue**: Same here..

**Sapphire**: I wasn't mad at both of you! I was mad at HIM!=kicks gold on his=**A/N: Censored again!**= that wakes him up=

**Gold**: Ouch!

* * *

**Me**:=sweatdrops= Okay… The last but not least… The Water Team!

**Platinum**: Wish me luck seniors!

**Green & Ruby**: You got it!=thumbs up=

**Platinum**:=holds the microphone that Sapphire was holding= I'm going to sing "Thousand Years" by Christina Perri.

**Me**: Hey! Wasn't that song in "**Breaking Dawn**"!

**Daiki**: I know… You were singing and hearing them last December…=I glared at him but he ignores it=

**Sora**: Ok! Let's see how you got!

**Platinum**:=coughs and start singing  
Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty I know she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

=finishes singing= Thank you…

**Me, Co-Host, Sora & Riku**:=stares at her with mouth wide open like we were hearing it the same as the original singer sang=

**Platinum**:=confused= Is something wrong?

**Me**:=snaps out= What? Oh No! There's nothing wrong with it! It's just… You sing it like Christina Perri did.. so.. It was WONDERFUL=claps= I'll give that a 100% a **10**!

**Sora**:=claps= AWESOME! I never knew you were talented! Another **10**!

**Etude**:=claps= It's… beautiful… **10 **again!

**Lyra**:=claps twice= Well… I'll say **9** is better=holding a paper with number 9 on it=

**Me**: That's mean… ** 44** for Water Team! With all the teams finished… the winning team of this game is none other than the Grass Team!=another confetti appears on the Grass Team=

**Daiki**: Soo… We're done here?

**Leaf**: Whoa Whoa Whoa… Not so fast there! This isn't over, yet…

**Sora**: We still haven't told both of you guys yet…

**Daiki & Riku**: What?

**Me**: Here goes nothing=breaths in and out= Both of you are going to sing today!

**Daiki & Riku**:….=realized= WHAT?

**Ai**: Soo… How do you guys felt! Everyone agreed before you guys know it yesterday!

**Sora**: And… we want you guys to sing "Because You Live" by Jesse McCartney!

**Etude & Lyra**: Come on! Sing it!

**Meganium**: Mega!

**Riku**: Alright…

**Daiki**: What?

**Riku**: If they want us to sing… So why not?

**Daiki**:=sighs= Alright you win… and don't try to tape anything especially you Alya=glares at me=

**Me**:=puts the camera I brought back into my bag= Fine…

* * *

_=both Riku and Daiki finishes sings=_

**Daiki**: There! You happy!

**Me**:=blushes hard= Well… It's just… umm…

**Ai**: Why are you blushing?

**Me**: What me? NOOO! No way I'm blush!

**Sora**: Liar Liar pants on fire…

**Me**: I'm not lying! Even Nayla is blushed harder than I do!=points to Nayla who's face is redder than me=

**Leaf**: Alright Alright… Let's get back onto the next game… Alya…

**Me**: R-Right…=coughs= Okay it's time for the next game! And it is…"The Harry Potter Trivia Game"=the scene changes into a game-show styled appearance much to the other's confuse=

**Nayla**: What the? How did she… oh never mind…

**Me**: The rules are simple… Whichever Team who answers the question fastest and right they'll get a point and whoever has the highest point wins this game!

**Daiki**:=mutters= Everyone knows that…

**Me**: Okay.. On to the 1st question… Let's try the easiest question first…**Who is the name of the main protagonist of the series?**=Crystal presses the button first=

**Crystal**: Harry Potter!=ding ding=

**Me**: Right! Ten points for the Grass Team!=the said team cheered= Next question…**How many the main "Harry Potter" series has?**=Platinum presses the button first=

**Platinum**: It's seven!=ding ding=

**Me**: Alright! Ten points for the Water Team!=the said team cheers too= Come on Fire Team! Don't want to lose to the other teams as well don't ya?

**Pearl**: Let me handle the button pressing senior since you suck at it….

**Gold**: Hey! I tried my best…

**Ai**: Here's the next question…**What's the name of the 4****th**** main series of "Harry Potter"?**=Emerald presses the button=

**Pearl**:=thinks for a second= Ummm…. It's=TEEEET=

**Me**: Owww… Too bad….=Platinum presses the button again= Okay, Platinum!

**Platinum**: It's called "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire"=Ding Ding=

**Ai**: Correct again! Another ten points for the Water Team!=the said team cheered again=

**Gold**: You said I'M suck at it…

**Pearl**: Well… Sorry… I don't even know any Harry Potter at all…

**Blue**:=sighs= Let me handle the button pressing this time…

**Ai**: Next question! **What's the name of Harry's Owl?**=Blue presses the button=

**Blue**: Don't know…=TEEEEEEET=

**Me**: Ooohh… Wrong again…

**Daiki**: Besides… "Don't know" Isn't an answer…

**Blue**: Don't care…

**Gold & Emerald**: You did it on purposed!

**Sapphire**: All right! Leave the button pressing AND the question to me then! Seriously…

**Crystal**:=presses the button= It's Hedwig!=Ding Ding=

**Me**: Another correct answer! Ten points again for the Grass Team!

**Sora**: Alright… This time is a twenty-points question… **What spell that kills Albus Dumbledore?**=Sapphire presses the button first=

**Sapphire**: It's a Killing Curse!=Ding Ding=

**Me**: Alright! Twenty points for the Fire Team!

**Gold**:=stares at Sapphire disbelief= How did you know that?

**Sapphire**: That? Oh… I used to watch it whenever our family has a movie night time…

**Pearl**:=sweatdrops= That's…. Unexpected…

**Gold**: Alright! Now we have one member who can answer it!

**Sapphire**: Thanks senior… Wait a minute? Was that a compliment?

**Sora**: Ok… Next question…

* * *

_=After series numbers of questions=_

**Daiki**:=yawns= How many questions did we give today?

**Nayla**:=shrugs= I don't know… 20 Maybe?

**Me**: Ok! Let's look at the score board shall we=presses the button and the board shows GRASS: 50 – Fire: 40 – Water: 50= Looks like the Grass and Water Team leads away with 50 points!

**Red**: Alright! Way to go Crystal!=pats Crystal's back=

**Diamond**: Good job senior!=munches the cookies=

**Emerald**: I know we could count on you, Crystal!

**Crystal**:=smiles= Thanks everyone!

**Green**: Wow… Never thought those guys made it this far…

**Ruby**: Me either… I never thought that Sapphire would watch that movie….

**Silver**: You do?

**Me**: Alright everyone! This is the last question and it's a 100 points now! Whoever answer this wins the game!

**Gold**: Alright! One question to go… And we win this time!

**Pearl**: Best of luck senior!

**Sapphire**:=thumbs up= No problem!

**Me**: Here goes!=all the participants ready to press their buttons= **Who is the main Antagonist of all the Harry Potter series?**

**Sapphire**:=thoughts= Che.. This will be easy!

**Me**: And found it's name on this board=pulls out a small whiteboard with lots of name on it=

**Sapphire**:=Skull x100= Wha-?

**Gold**: What's wrong Sapphire?

**Sapphire**: Senior…=turns to gold and teary-eyed= I-I couldn't read…

**Gold**:=silences for a bit and shocks= WHAT THE HELL?

**Pearl**:=facepalmed= I forgot senior Sapphire still couldn't read…

**Blue**: How ironic…

**Me**: The clock is ticking….=hears a button pressed= Oh!

**Crystal**: I know the answer!

**Me**: Really?

**Crystal**: Yep! It's name is Voldemort and it's located…=points on the middle of the board= right on the middle!

=Everyone was silenced for a moment and a confetti and fireworks appears as well as the soun BINGO!=

**Me**: Horay! 100 points for the Grass Team!

**Ai**: That concludes the score for the Grass Team is **150** and it's overall points is **120**!=a confetti appears on all the Grass Team=

**Red**: You did it Crystal!

**Emerald**: I'm so glad~~=hugs Crystal=

**Crystal**: Aww~~ Thanks….

**Me**: Alright…. Since that was over=presses the button and the game-show stage disappears only to make it into the studio again= Let's start the next game!

**Nayla**: What the? How did..=facepalmed= Oh never mind….

**Red**: Ok… So what's the next game is?

**Me**:=cat-like grins= Oh…. That…. Well…. You wouldn't believe it anyways…

**Daiki**: Why wouldn't we-=realizes for a second and deadpanned= Oh…. That…=depressed=

**Riku**: What's wrong with the next game?

**Me**: Oh nothing… It's just me and Leaf had such in mind about this one…

**Leaf**: And… We decided that we…

**Daiki**: Oh oh….

**Ai**:=sighs= Girls… Put your hands on your ears =every girls except me and Leaf closes their ears=

**Riku**: Why do I get that mixed feeling again?

**Me & Leaf**: HAVE A CROSSDRESS COMPETITION!=everyone begins silence until Ai starts counting=

**Ai**: Three…Two…One…

**All the Boys**: WHAT THE WHAT?

**Meganium & Infernape**:=sweatdrops=

**Leaf**: Told you they'll surprise…

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Leaf: That's conclude the 19th chapter….**

**Daiki: No…We still had more chapters we have to show…**

**Leaf: I know… I'm just stating it… Oh and by the way…catch!=throws a Pokegear to Daiki=**

**Daiki: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Leaf: That? Alya told me to told you that you should called someone by the name Roku here…**

**Daiki: Does that had to be me?**

**Leaf: Yep…And if you mind…I'll go get Alya back…=walks away leaving Daiki alone by himself=**

**Daiki:=sighs= Guess it's just me again…**

**Zidane:=A/N: Yep… He is Zidane from FFIX= =pops out behind Daiki= Not anymore~~~**

**Daiki:=gasps= Oh… It's just you…**

**Zidane: Why do you mean by it's just me… And would you mind don't try act like Squall…**

**Daiki: That's not the problem and besides…Shouldn't you be with your friend what was it…"Butts"?**

**Bartz:=pops out behind him and sweatdrops= It's Bartz…**

**Daiki: Yeah… That one and=turns to look at Bartz and gasps again= WOULD YOU MIND NOT TO DO THAT AGAIN?**

**Bartz: Awww~~~ But it was so fun….**

**Zidane: Yeah! We also could see you're face being funny there…**

**Daiki:=veinpopped= I would rather be with Alya than the both of you and besides I had a lot to do in my life than dealing with you knuckleheads…**

**Zidane:=glares= That was not so nice…**

**Daiki: Whatever… I'm out of here..=Walks away=**

**Bartz: Awww…. He left…**

**Zidane: So…What should we do?**

**Bartz: Hmmm…=thinks for a second= Oh I know! Let's try to surprise Squall!**

**Zidane: Alright! It's going to be hilarious seeing his reaction this time!=runs along with Bartz=**

**A/N: Okay… Maybe both Bartz and Zidane are a little bit if not much to OOC's=sweatdrops= But whatever… and something to note about Sapphire's choice to sing Pokémon Ondo is only random and I skip Daiki and Riku's part because it's too long! I hope all of you enjoying reading this! So don't forget to send more dares rated K-T only!**


End file.
